Naruto version Au lycée
by yue-redmoon
Summary: On prend les personnages de Naruto, on les met au lycée niveau seconde et terminal et on leur fait vivre une vie pas si banal que ça. Bonne rigolade ! Chapitre 21 : Pari perdu Fic mis de coté pour le moment ! suite un jour ?
1. prologue

**Présentation de la fic.**

Auteur : Bha... Moi, Yue-Redmoon.

L'histoire : En gros, on prend les personages du manga Naruto et on les colle dans une histoire genre serie americaine pour ado, assez comique. On donne aux perso l'âge de 16ans (sauf les personnages adultes bien sûre) et on les colle dans un lycée américain(ouais je sais, je me répéte). Bref, une fic 100 "rien avoir avec Naruto", sauf les personnages.

Genre : Parodie/Romance(j'essaiyerais)/délire

Motivation : En faite, je m'emmerdais en prenant ma douche et je me demandais ce que ça donnerait une histoire si on foutait tout ceux de Naruto dans un lycée. Et puis Timmy-Tyrant a déjà crée une fic de ce genre, c'est "Konoha Patrol Squad", il m'a un peu aidé pour la motivation de cette fic. Petite prècision, je vais vraiment la faire cette fic.

Descriptions des personnages (pas physique vue que l'on sait de quoi on l'air les personnages)

_**Les élèves :**_

**Les garçons.**

**Naruto :** Le héros (normal), lycéen banal, celui qui met de l'ambiance dans la classe. Et il est le dernier de la classe voir de tout bahut. (Je sais, c'est court mais c'est normal.). Il passe son temps à faire des chier ses profs et la directrice. Il détiens le record des collés.

**Sasuke :** L'idole du lycée, en faite, c'est le même personnage que dans le manga, sauf que là, petit changement, il vit avec Itachi (pitier ! Me ture pas !). Il veut a tout prix évité ses parents alors il vit avec le frangin. (Ben quoi ? c'est une fic, c'est tout). Il en a un peu marre que l'on le compare avec son frère, il ne veut qu'une choe, le dépasser.

**Rock Lee :** Connu pour être le meilleur sportif du lycée. Il ne veut veut qu'une chose, dépasser les "génies" et les idoles du lycée. (Je sais, il ressemble a celui du manga mais c'est voulu)

**Neji :** Lui aussi c'est l'idole du lycée. Tout les clubs sportif le demande à cause de son physique. Il est froid et distant. (Je vous l'ai dis, je prend les personnage du manga aussi bien physique que psychologique.)

**Shikamaru :** Le feignantde la classe. grâce à son fort QI, les profs ne disent rien quand il pionce pendant les cours. The big feignant quoi.

**Chôji :** Le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Ne pense qu'a manger mais ça, tout le monde le sait.

**Kiba :** L'ego de Naruto en matiére de connerie. Toujours a inventé des excuse bidon pour evité les cours. Le duo hors du commun des farceur du lycée., enfin trio, si on compte son chien Akamaru. Ce dernier arrive a être en cours sans se faire remarquer.

**Shino :** Un gars assez mystérieux, toujours avec ses lunettes de soleil même pendant les cours, bizarrement, les profs ne disent rien.

**Les filles :**

**Sakura :** Belle et intelligente, elle est folle de Sasuke et un peu d'Itachi. Journaliste du journal du lycée, elle arrive toujours à avoir ses info, sauf pour savoir truc sur les idoles du lycée. (comment ça ça fait Smallville ? Mais je m'en fout, on a le droit merde)

**Ino :** Amie et rival de Sakura. Rival car elles veulent toute les deux Sasuke. Elle concotte toujours des plan (super foireux) pour s'approcher de l'Uchiwa. Une vrai folle aussi.

**Tenten :** fille qui en apparence à l'air banal, mais qui cache sûrement beaucoup de talent.

**Hinata :** Cousine de Neji, elle admire Naruto en secret. (Mais merde ! Je vous avez prevenu et j'ai horreur de me répéter, j'ai pris les perso du manga)

_**Quelques professeurs :**_

**Tsunade **: Directrice du lycée. Elle sait se faire respecter par tout le monde sauf Naruto. Attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuse.

**Kakashi :** Le professeur de français. Toujours le nez dans des livres douteux. Même les livres qui faire lire aux élèves sont douteux.

**Gai :** Le prof de sport. Avec lui, les cours sont souvent une torture, saul Lee apprècit ses cours.

**Jiraiya :** professeur de mathématique. Avec lui, tout est expliqué en détail. Le cours le plus chiant du monde, fait par le pire des pervers.

**Iruka :** Le professeur d'histoire-Géo et d'education civique. Le prof digne de confiance.

Lieux où cela se passera :

Le Lycée, les alentours, les dortoires.


	2. Voici le début

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Deb : Merci de voir que l'idée te plait ! Jiraiya a le choix entre draguer des jeunes filles (Shigurer de fruit basket : Fraiche et innocente) ou la vieille Tsunade ! Le choix est vite choisi pour Ero-Senin !

Maetel : C'est le lycée Konoha et non Honoha ! Il y a aussi le lycée de Suna, celui de Kiri, etc... Je me suis pas péter le cul pour imaginer ça !

Invi-chan : interressant ? Là je sais pas ! C'est à vous de voir !

tashiya : Regarde le resultat et dis ce que tu en pense pour le moment ! Je m'améliorer en cas de déception !

Sakura007 et Koneko44 :Sakura en James Bond Girl... Et c'est Sasuke James Bond ? et un chat ? je vois pas ce que veut dire le ko ! Voila le 1er chapitre !

Tsukieina : Je te croyais en vacance ! C'est cool que tu soit là ! Eh oui ! Jiraiya en prof de math, ça va donner quelque chose ! Comme avec Kakashi ! Merci de m'encourager !

taoren : Bien cerner les perso n'est pas donner à tout le monde ? je suis pas sure moi ! Je lis des fic qui le font aussi bien que moi !

dee-dee : Moi je veux pas aller dans ce lycée, je veux ses prof est des éléves comme ça dans le mien moi ! Surtout un prof come Kakashi ! Je l'élirai prof de l'année !

rossignol-chan : Voila un beau chapitre tout chaud ! Long ? ça, c'est à vous de voir ! Dis moi si c'est assez ou non !

ambre : Cool ? ça, c'est a vous de voir ! Si c'est pas assez cool, dite le moi et j'essayerai de faire mieu pour le prochain chapitre !

Rajhna : Gaara, Teamri et Kankuro ne sont pas oublier ! Ils sont dans le lycée de Suna ! Pas de panique c'est pour ça qu'ils sont pas présenté ! Même orochimaru est dans l'histoire ! Eh oui, le cauchemard est toujours là ! Voila le 1er chapitre !

La vache ! 12 reviews ? C'est la 1er fois que j'en ai autant pour une fic ! Merci les gars !

* * *

**Auteur :** Bonjours ! Dans le prologue de cette nouvelle fic, j'ai oublier un professeur, celui des cours de physiques-chimies. Et le professeur que j'ai choisi risque d'en choquer plus d'un.

**Naruto(un peu vatard) :** Même pas peur.

**Auteur :** Bha... Tu devrais ! C'est Orochimaru !

**Tous les perso :** Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ?

**Sasuke :** Moi qui croyait être sauvé dans cette histoire.

**Sakura :** Pourquoi lui comme prof ?

**Auteur :** C'est un peu con comme explication. Comme je l'avais oublier dans l'histoire, je me suis dis "Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en faire de ce couillon ?"

**Orochimaru :** Connard !

**Auteur :** Et en lisant Harry Potter, j'ai une fois imaginer Rogue avec la tronche de notre serpent, allez savoir pourquoi, ils se ressemblent même pas. Alors j'ai décidé de faire d'Orochimaru, un professeur genre Severus Rogue et ce qui est proche des potions, c'est la chimie et comme Orochimaru est baléze côter expérience, interdit ou non, j'en ai fait le prof de Physique-Chimie.

**Sasuke :** je savais que t'avais l'esprit tordu mais là...

**Auteur :** Pour les cours de biologie, j'ai pris Shizune. Cadeau pour rattrapper mon "erreur" avec Oro ! Pour l'anglais, j'ai pris Anko !

**Naruto :** Et une folle en plus ! On est gaté côté prof !

**Auteur :** Me remerciait pas ! C'était mon devoir de vous emmerder !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les cours commencent et tout va bien !(c'est con comme titre...)**

Aujourd'hui, le 6 Septembre, dans le Lycée de Konoha, la sonnerie qui annoncé le début des cours du matin avait sonné depuis 10 minutes, les couloirs étaient vide et calme. Enfin pas pour longtemps. Quelqu'un tenta de traverser les couloirs discrétement, faut dire, avec sa tenu orange c'est super discrét, il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, quand soudain...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO ! VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !"

Le jeune homme se retourna et vis la directrice du lycée, Tsunade.

"Bonjour Oba-san." salua Naruto.

"Les cours ont commencé depuis 10 minutes ! Et toi tu es en retard ? Comment tu as fait ? En plus tu dors dans l'internat des garçons, normalement tu devrais être à l'heure !"

"Si je vous dis que je me suis perdu, ça compte ?" tenta le blond.

"Non !" hurla la directrice en poussant Naruto vers sa salle de cours. "Ton cours est là !"

En entrant dans la salle, ils virent une classe en pleine discution et il n'y avait pas de professeur.

"Où est votre professeur ?" demanda-t-elle à un élève prenomé Sasuke qui parler à personne.

"Toujours pas arrivé." répondit-il calmement.

"C'est qui votre professeur ?" redemanda Tsunade.

"Le professeur de français, Hatake Kakashi."

"Salut les jeunes ! Bonjours madame la directrice !" fit une voix derriére la directrice.

"Kakashi !" Hurla cette derniére. "Vous êtes en retard pour votre propre cours ! Vous avez une bonne excuse j'espére !"

"Un chat était bloqué dans un arbre. Alors je l'ai aidé à descendre."

"J'ai mal à la tête tout à coup..." se plainia Tsunade qui commencé à partir. "Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois..."

Une fois la directrice du lycée parti, le calme dans la classe se fit entendre et les cours commencea. Enfin, pas vraiment.

"N'importe qui mais pas avec Sasuke !" riposta avec horreur Naruto en montrant son voisin de table.

"Et j'ai pas envis d'être un coté d'un boulet !" continua Sasuke.

"Allons les enfants ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une simple question de place." disait Kakashi.

"Bien monsieur..." Firent doucement les deux garçons.

"Quel chance il a Naruto. Je voudrais être à sa place." marmonnais-je deux filles derriére les garçons en regardant l'Uchiwa.

"Bon !" fit le professeur. "Pour commencer, je tiens à vous donner les titres des deux premiers livres que l'on va étudier."

Au tableau, il y avait écrit deux titre de livres de la même édition, l'edition Sannin J. Les titres étaient :

**"Carmen E. méne l'enquête"**

**"La chambre d'un Sultan"**

"C'est quoi de ces livres ? J'ai un doute sur leurs contenus." déclara Sakura à Ino tout bas.

"Quelque chose me dit que ça sera intéressant !" murmura Kiba à son voisin Shino, qui s'en foutait.

"J'ai envis de dormir." pensa Naruto.

"Déjà des livres à lire... C'est relou." cracha Shikamaru.

"Je veux ses livres pour la semaines prochaine." continua Kakashi. "Si vous ne les avait pas encore, ne paniquaient pas ! On verra le jour venu."

Gros silence. Tout les élèves regardéren bizarrement leur professeur, comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

"Passons à la suite !" continua Kakashi. "Je vais vous expliquais le programme de cette année..."

Pendant le reste de l'heure de français, le professeur Kakashi soula ses éléves avec le programme quand finalement.

"Pour finir, je tiens a vous dire que les contrôles seront très difficiles !" finissa le professeur.

"Difficile commment ?" demanda Sakura.

"C'est simple, le meilleur de vous tous n'aurait que 20 de chance d'avoir la note maximal du contôle."

Tirage de sale tête pour toute la classe. Ce qui fit rire le pofeeseur de français.

"Elles sont trop forte vos têtes !" se moqua Kakashi. "Allez, tirez-vous ! Le cours est fini !"

"Mais on a pas fait un cours depuis que vous êtes arrivé en retard prof de naze !" eurent la même pensé tout les éléves. "Vous n'avez fais que nous endormir avec vos explications." eurent tout les éléves dans une même pensé.

A la fin de l'heure tout les éléves allérent vers leurs prochains cours, le cours de mathématique, avec le professeur... Jiraiya, sûrement un des plus vieux proche du bahut.

"Salut les jeunes !" salua le professeur au début du cours. "Inutile de vous installer, vos place sont déjà désigné. Chercher votre nom sur les tables. Normalement, Vous êtes à côté d'une personne du sexe opposé !"

Une fois tous installé, Jiraiya remprit la parole.

Pour voi votre niveau actuel, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit contrôle surprise !"

Encore une fois, tout les lycéens de cette classe tirérent une sale gueule, à la vue de la surprise qu'ils les attendaient.

Après avoir donné les sujets, tout les éléves se mirent au boulot, pas dans la joie.

"Merde !" Paniqua Naruto dans sa tête. "J'ai rien révision pendant les vacances ! Encore moins l'année derniére pendant les cours ! Espérons que les questions ne soient pas trop dangereuse."

1er question : Vers 7h25, une femme prend la voiture pour se rendre à son travail qui se trouve dans une autre ville, à dix kilométrex de chez elle. Elle doit y être pour 8h55. Elle roule à 69 km/h, Arrivera-t-elle à temps ?

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" se demanda Naruto. "C'est vraiment des math ? Deuxiéme question !"

2ème question : Une bande de six copines colocataire veulent construire une piscine 4m² dans leur jardin. Chacune payera une partie pour la piscine. Sachant que le prix est de 100Euro/m², quel sera les prix que devra payé une fille ?

"Bordel ! C'est trop long comme sujet !" recommencea Naruto dans sa tête !. "Qu'est-ce que je dois foutre ? Bingo ! Je n'ai qu'à tricher ! Avec de la chance, ma voisine ne me verra pas !"

La voisine en question était Hinata, toute rouge est assez contente d'être à coter de Naruto.

Sur plusieurs autres tables, toutes les filles maudissaient Sakura Haruno. Car cette derniére était assise avec Sasuke, qui s'en foutait complétement.

"Gros front !" Marmonna Ino. "Tu as de la chance cette fois ! Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps !"

"Pourquoi on m'a mis avec une groupie de Sasuke ?" se lamenta Shikamaru. "En plus, ce contrôle est super relou !"

A la fin de l'heure, tous étaient content car il avait une heure de repos avant le prochain cours.

"Eh Naruto !" Appella Kiba. "Je vais à la bibliothéque pour en savoir plus sur les livres du prof. Tu me suit ?"

"Bof ! J'ai rien a faire !" répondit Naruto.

Dans la bibliothéque, après que les deux jeunes eurent demandés leurs renseignement, la documentaliste leurs répondit :

"Je suis désoler jeunes gens mais je n'ai pas ce genre de livre ici !"

"Ce genre de livre ?" répéterent les deux garçons.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Fin de la journée, tout les éléves regagne leurs chambres dans les dortoirs ou rentre chez aux. Après l'effort, il faut décompresser un peu. Surtout après des cours de merde !_

* * *

**Naruto :** C'est quoi ce chapitre de merde ?

**Auteur :** J'aime pas commencer une histoire ! C'est pour ça que c'est pourri comme 1er chapitre !

**Jiraiya :** Je te compred mon petit ! Moi même j'ai toujours du mal à commencer un nouveau livre !

**Naruto et l'auteur :** C'est pas plutôt parce que tu n'arrive pas à quitter tes yeux les femmes que vous espionner dans les bains publiques ?

**Jiraiya :** Au faite, si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi !

**Auteur :** Naruto ! Va me chercher une corde ! On va encore devoir l'attacher, il recommence comme dans ma 1er fic Naruto !

**Naruto :** Pas de problème !

**Auteur :** Au passage, j'en profite pour dire que ma fic passera en M(16ans) bientôt ou en dessous ! Quand je sait pas, mais il risque de le devenir à cause de certaine blague et autres connerie. Risque de Lemon ? Je ne pense pas mais peut être qu'un jour...

**Jiraiya : **Dans ce cas ! Appelle moi quand tu le fera !

**Auteur :** T'as gueule !


	3. dans les dortoirs

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Jumey : merci d'adorer cette fic ! J'espére du tu vas t'éclater comme prèvu avec ce chapitre !

Tsukieina : Eh oui l'histoire ne fais que commencer. Et elle va durer cette histoire ! Tout le monde a une panne d'inspiration pour ses fics ! Même a moi ça m'est arrivé ! Et très souvent ! Merci d'avoir lus ma nouvelle fic Naruto ! J'adore aussi ta fic Naruto ! J'attend avec impatience la suite ! Même celle de One Piece ! Voila la suite de ma fic Naruto !

Salilasouris : Ton pseudo me rappele des vieux souvenir que j'avais ! On a peut-être travailer sur le même livre au CP ! Au mieux on a était dans la même classe dans la même ville. Peut-être qu'on s'est connu il y a longtemps ! Il vient bien d'un livre pour enfant ton pseudo non ? Pour le truc embarrassant, c'est une bonne idée ! C'est un défi super cool à mettre dans cette fic ! Je le metterai peut être dans le prochain chapitre sinon c'est pour plus tard ! (Laisse moi ton adresse E-mail pour qu'on discute ! Pour voir si on s'est bien connu ou si c'est bien le même livre dont je parle !) Je vais lancer une nouvelle mode pour les création de fic !

Rajhna : Je savais pas comment finir le 1er chapitre alors j'ai eu l'idée du "ce genre de livre ?". C'est Kiba et Naruto, il deux mecs les plus bête de Konoha, normale qu'ils comprennent pas. Si Jirayai mettait toute les filles devant, il aurait du mal à donner son cours alors au lieu de ça, il a fait des "couples" ! Pour le "contrôle" surprise, c'est pour montré une idée des cours d'Ero-senin.Ce serait cool des cours comme ça non ?

Tashiya : Merci pour les perso ! J'ai essayeait de faire le maximun pour les respecter. Pour le manque de Dynamique, ben... Je suis un big novice en matiére de fic et d'écriture donc c'est un peu normale ! Pour des chapitres consacrès au éléves, c'est sûre, ça se fera, vue que c'est les perso principaux !

dee-dee : Evidement qu'ils spont douteux les livres de Kakashi ! Depuis le temps tout le monde le sait !

Obscura : J'essaiye de la rendre assez marrante ! Mais dans la réalité, mes blague sont soit nul ou trop naze ! Pour le cours, je me suis pas fait trop chier pour les faire. Quand à l'interro, je me suis inspiré de mon prof de math qui nous donne un contrôle à chaque rentrer. Si j'étais prof, je serai du genre simpas et je voudrais être prof d'art, le cours le plus simpas surtout dans mon ancien collége. Voici la suite de ma fic !

Deb : Même chose chez moi quand je lis une fic super délire ! J'évite de rire super fort pour ne pas embêter les autres ! Pour les livres, tu as tout à fait raison ! Carmen Electra et les ébats d'un sultan (il n'y aura pas que ça evidement.) Pour Oro et Rogue, je sais qu'ils sont très prof mais ils sont quand même différents (je dis rien la dessus, c'est à vous de voir.). C'est pas tout les future couples qui sont représenter ! Naru/Hina, si, c'est sûre mais ça va mettre du temps à mettre en place, j'ai envis de m'amuser sur eux deux. Saku/Sasu, je pense le faire mais connaissant Sasuke, c'est un peu impossible, sinon ça sera du Sakura/Itachi, on verra ! Quand à Shikamaru, je vais un peu m'amuser à faire un trio Shika/Tema/Ino. Ino va courir Shika et Sasuke... Les pauvres !(sourire sadique) Pour Tsunade, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Naruto la cassé. C'était l'occasion rêvé là maintenant. La guerre entre ses deux là est déclaré ! C'est pas un roman ta reviews, c'est trop cours, c'est plutôt un chapitre de roman !

Taahoma : DIs moi quand tu mettera ta fic sur le site pour que je la lise. Moi martyriser Naruto et ses potes ? NOOON ! Si je le fais, c'est inconsciament ! Merci de m'encourager ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Asuma et Kurenai : He ! Tu nous a oublier dans cette histoire ! 

Auteur : Mais non ! J'ai juste oublier de vous prévenir, c'est tout !

Asuma : C'est quoi nos rôle alors ?

Auteur : C'est simple ! Vous serez les pions qui surveilleront les dortoirs ! Asuma, celui des mecs. Et Kurenai, celui des filles.

Kurenai : Pourquoi nous ?

Auteur : Asuma à l'air simpas avec son équipe dans le manga. Je le vois pas en prof, mais plutôt en surveillant avec qui les éléves se sentent bien.

Asuma : Pour moi, ça se justifie mais pour Kurenai ?

Auteur : Bha au début, c'était elle la prof d'anglais, et Anko serait la surveillante. Mais Avec Anko, le dortoir des filles serait une forterresse pour les mecs si ils voulaient voir les filles. Et puis si les filles doivent se sentir bien avec une femme adulte, autant que se soit avec Kurenai. Alors j'ai inversé les rôles !

Les deux Senseis : Evidement... Vu comme ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Détente dans les dortoirs, le soir.**

Fin de la premier journée de cours, et tout les éléves se mirent déjà dans leurs devoirs, enfin, sur le seul devoir donner péar le plus chiant des professeurs de la terre, Orohimaru, professeur de Physiques-Chimies. Tout les pensionnaires étaient dans une salle de classe libre pour travail.

"J'ai rien calé dans les formules du serpent !" se lamenta Naruto affalé sur sa table. "Cerveau en surchauffe !"

"N'empêche..." continua Sakura. "Quel enfoiré ce prof ! Même mademoiselle Anko nous a epargné les devoir dès la rentré ! C'est un sans-coeur !"

"C'est pas demain la vieille qu'il va gagner le concours du prof le plus populaire du lycée !" se moqua Kiba. "C'est toi qui t'en occupe cette année, Sakura ? Vu que tu t'occupe cette année du journal du lycée !"

"Ouais ! Et je recrute ! Si quelqu'un veut m'aider pour le faire, j'accepte ! Car toute seul, c'est pas facile !" répondit Sakura en faisant une annonce.

"Moi je peux te filer un coup de main !" s'exclama Naruto en levant la main.

"Moi aussi je peux ?" demanda Ino.

"Ton aide sera sûrement meilleur que celle de Naruto. C'est O.K. !"

"BORDEL ! J'EN AI MARRE !" Hurla Naruto en se lamentant. "J'ai rien pigé à ce devoir ! J'me tire !"

Une fis ses affaires rangés, Naruto sorti de la salle en disant qu'il allait prendre l'air. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il y avait derriére le professeur Orochimaru., qui le regardait. Très vite le garçon referma la porte.

"Fait très froid dehors !" déclara-t-il effrayé. "Autant rester ici !"

Il retourna très vite à sa place comme un automate mais à peine il était assis, que la porte se rouvrit.

"Naruto est ici ?"

C'était la directrice Tsunade.

"C'est pas moi ! J'ai encore rien fais !" déclara Naruto pour se défendre.

"Je ne viens pas pour tes bétises ! Si c'était le cas, la porte se en morceau quand je serais entré. Je suis venue pour te dire que tu change de chambre !"

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Celui avec qui tu devais normalement partagé ta chambre retourne chez lui et va déménager ! Donc toi aussi de déménage en chageant de chambre ! déclara Tsunade.

"Déménagé en début de l'année ? Vous pouviez pas me laissez dans ma chambre seul ?" demanda Naruto.

"Non ! Question de sécurité ! Tu viendra chercher la clé dans mon bureau, j'ai oublier de la prendre avec moi !"

"Et ça se dit directeur de lycée..." marmonna Naruto en rigolant avant de recevoir un livre en plein face, signé Tsunade qui venait de sortir. "La vieille peau !" cracha la victime en se tenant le nez. "Me vengerais !"

Plus tard, après que Nruto eut sa clé tous partirent dasn leurs chambres et dortoir respectif.

_Dans le dortoir des garçons :_

Chambre de Shikamaru et de Choji :

"Dis Shikamaru ! Tu crois que ça va aller cette année ?" demanda Choji sur son lit en mangeant des chips.

"Avec les prof super relou qu'on a ? Je veut même pas imaginer." déclara le feignant.

"Pour orochimaru, certe il est lourd mais les autres sont assez simpas ! Sauf Anko ! Elle doit être sado celle-la." commenta le goinfre.

"Piter m'en parle pas ! Lee nous a dis que ses punitions sont super sévére et il nous a pas parler des devoir et autres bêtise de ce genre, c'est un cauchemard cette prof."

"C'est à ce demander comment Neji, Lee et Tenten ont fais pour survire ici !"

"Trop fatiguant à ce le demander."

Chambre de Lee et de Neji :

Lee, tout en lisant un livre, un de ceux de Kakashi de l'année d'avant et surement le plus correcte a lire (une première), faisait ses pompes.

"T'en pense quoi des nouveau de cette année ?" demanda Lee, tout en continuant ses occupations, à Neji.

"Rien a dire ! Juste qu'ils vont en baver cette année !" répondit le Hyûga en faisant ses devoirs.

"Moi je pense quand même que cette année sera intéressant aussi bien pour eux que pour nous ! Avec Naruto pour mettre l'ambiance dans ce bahut mort ! Peut-être que l'année sera amusante !"

"Heureux les simples d'esprits !" siffla Neji.

"Et puis Sasuke sera là ! Je vais lui montrer ce que je vaut a ce genie !"

"T'as dis la même l'année derniére contre moi et tu t'es ramassé !"

"Ouais bon... ça va... Mais a toi aussi il va te faire de l'ombre ! Surtout du côté de la popularité !"

"Je m'en fout !"

Chambre de Kiba, Akamaru et de Naruto :

"Cool ! Avec toi, cette chambre va être moins chiante ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?" s'exclama Kiba avec Akamaru qui aboyait pour montrer son accord.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Naruto en mettant ses affaires personnels dans les meubles.

"Le dernier mec avec qui j'étais était ennuiyeux ! Il sortait même pas une blague ! Même pas une blague de cul !"

"Bha merde alors ! T'as pas eu de bol ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait alors ?"

"Il mettait de la musique classique, super sommifére, et il avait toujours la tête plongé dans un lire de science ! Et il ne jouer qu'aux echecs ! Moi qui aime pas ça !"

"C'est drôle ! Le mien aussi était comme ça ! Sauf qu'il n'ecouter pas de la musique et qu'il jouer au GO tout seul !"

"Oublions ses chiants et jouons à un vrai jeu ! Un poker ça te dis !" demanda Kiba en sortant un jeu de carte.

"A deux ? C'est un peu con..." se plaignia Naruto.

"Akamaru peut jouer et on peut aller voir les autres ! Ils vont sûrement accepter !"

_Dans le dortoir des filles :_

Chambre d'Ino et Sakura :

"Ino ! Grosse truie ! Rend-moi mon devoir !" hurla de rage Sakura.

"Soit simpas ! Y'a que toi qui a compris le devoir de ce couillon de prof serpent !" se défendit Ino.

"T'as une semaine pour y réfléchir ! Tu as le temps !"

"Franchement, t'es vache Sakura ! Je suis ta meilleur amie quand même !"

"Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison de me prendre mes devoir !"

"Laisse moi au moins me servir de ton ordi portable... Le mien est en réparation !"

"Vas-y ! Mais fais gaffe, je viens de le reformater et de l'améliorer, il est encore fragile car j'ai pas encore installé d'anti virus !"

Chambre de Tenten et d'Hinata :

"Ses deux là, elles devraient parler moins fort. Je suis sûre que même les garçons ont du les entendre." s'exclama Tenten en parlant de Sakura et d'Ino.

"Elles s'entendent bien, c'est déjà ça !" rassura Hinata. "Mieux ce genre de dispute qu'une tuerie !"

"Passons à autre chose ! A toi !" suggéra Tenten.

"Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Hier soir, je t'ai vu dormir avec un sourire aux lévres. Tu rêvais de qui ?"

"Mais... Mais de personne !" se défendis Hinata complétement rouge.

"T'es pas très convainquante ma petite ! Mais je suis sûre que je vais pas tarder à le savoir !" s'exclama la jeune chinoise en souriant.

Soudain, Sakura et Ino entrérent dans la chambre.

"Et les filles, on va dans le rotenburo. Vous venez ?" dmanda Sakura en montrant les affaires pour le bain.

"On arrive !" assura Tenten.

_Dortoir des garçons :_

Chambre de Neji et Lee :

"Vous êtes obligé de jouer au poker dans ma chambre ?" s'énerva Neji.

"Bha... Comme vous êtes les dernier qu'on est venu voir ! On peut resté ici !" explica Naruto en montrant tout les garçons reunis, sans Sasuke.

"Ok ! Je comprend. Mais pourquoi monsieur Asuma est là ?" recommencea à s'enerver Neji.

"Je dis pas non a une partie de poker ! Surtout pour piquer le pognon de quelques jeunes !" explica à son tours l'adulte.

"Je comprend pourquoi Sasuke vit chez lui au lieu d'ici..." Marmonna Neji en se tenant la tête.

"Allez Neji ! Détend-toi ! Et viens jouer !" s'exclama Lee. "Six joueurs plus un chien pour jouer c'est marrant mais Akamaru fatigue un peu ! Viens le remplacer !"

"Non !" répondit encore une fois Neji.

"Il a les boules de perdre ! Laisse tomber ! Et continuons a jouer !" se moqua Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi les boules ?" hurla Neji très prêt de Naruto. "Sache que je te pas plus facilement à ce jeu !"

"Montre-nous le ton talent à ce jeu !" ricanna Naruto.

Très vite, Neji prit la place du chien et commencea à jouer et sur le visage de Naruto on pouvait lire, "Trop facile à berner ce Neji."

"Bon ? Vous avez fini de parler les filles ? On peut enfin jouer ?" demanda Asuma qui commencé à en avoir marre.

_Dans le rotenburo du côté des filles :_

Toutes les filles étaient réunis dans cette eau chaude et se relaxaient.

"Remercions la directrice pour avoir permis ce genre de chose dans notre pauvre bahut." déclara Sakura à ses amies.

"ça donne envis de rester ici pour toujours pour en profité sans arrêt !" Continua Ino en profitant de l'eau.

"Eh les filles ! Vous préférez qui soit séparé ou mixte le rotenburo ?" questionna Tenten pour rigoler un peu.

"Séparé ! Mais Mixte quand Sasuke y va !" S'exclamérent Sakura et Ino d'une même voix.

"Je dirais la même mais pas qu'avec Sasuke mais tout les beaux mâle du bahut !" corrigea Tenten.

"Et toi Hinata ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

"Je... Je préfére que ce soit séparé..."

"Tu veux pas voir Sasuke ou Neji ou un autre avec une simple serviette ?" demanda à son tour Ino.

"Neji c'est mon cousin ! T'es folle !" se défendit Hinata. "Et Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas !"

"Si aucun des idoles du lycée t'intéresse, c'est qui ?" demanda Sakura, curieuse, en se rapprochant de la jeune Hyûga.

"Per... Personne !" répondit Hinata encore plus rouge.

"T'es pas très convainquante ! Répondirent ensemble Ino et Sakura.

"Je lui ai déjà dis ça !" rajouta Tenten.

Chambre de Neji et Lee :

Toujours dans une parti de poker, ils jouérent une derniére partie où cette fois-ci il ne resté en jeux que : Asuma, Neji et Naruto. Et la somme à remporter arrivé à 100Euro, une rolex en or de grande valeur et deux entrées gratuites pour une personne chacune pour le parc d'attraction de la ville valable pendant deux ans encore.

"Alala mon cher Lee ! Quel match extra-ordinaire !" commenta Kiba en tenant un stylo en guise de micro avec Lee.

"Tout à fait mon cher Kiba ! Faut dire, le vainqueur risque de remporter gros cette fois-ci !" continua Lee en fesant comme Kiba.

"J'me couche !" Fit Asuma. "J'vous plumerais une autre fois !"

"Asuma, le seul adultedu coin viens d'abandonner le jeu !" se lamenta Kiba. "Vous savez ce que ça signifie mon cher Lee ?"

"Evidement mon cher Kiba ! La final va se jouer entre Neji et Naruto !"

"Akamaru !" appella Neji. "Va mordre ton maître ! Il me gonfle et Lee par la même occassion."

"Alors Neji ? Tu as quoi ?" demanda Naruto pour en finir avec ce jeu.

"Deux paires ! Une paire de roi et une de dix ! déclara Neji sûre de lui. "T'as quoi toi ?"

"Quoi toi ! Deux paire ! Mais deux paire de valets autrement dis ! Quatre valets !"

"Le vainqueur est Naruto !" déclarérent Lee et Kiba tout joyeux.

"J'ai trop de chance à ces jeux ! I am the big boss !" déclara Naruto en dansant comme un fou.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va être temps d'aller vous couché les jeunes !" explica Asuma en sortant une clope.

"Il n'est que 22h15 ! On peut encore attendre un peu !" continua Kiba.

"Moi je suis trop crévé ! Bone nuit !" s'exclama Shikamaru.

"Moi je vais manger un peu avant d'aller me coucher !" continua Chôji en saluant ses amis.

"Moi ausi je suis crévé !" s'exclama à son tour Neji. "Alors ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici et qui s'y dorme pas ! Tirez-vous !"

Tous quittérent très vite la chambre pour regangner leurs chambres respectives.

**Fin du chapitre !**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :** Sakura se rend dans la salle du journal du lycée pour commencer le 1er numéro, seul probléme, elle lui manque deux articles pour pouvoir le boucler. Elle risque d'avoir besoin un très grand aide..._

* * *

Naruto : Pourquoi il y a un rotenburo dans un lycée ? C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Il n'a rien à faire ici ! 

Auteur : C'est Tsunade qui me l'a demandé ! Et puis, c'était soit ça, soit un casino ! Et si c'était un casino, il n'y avait qu'elle qui en profiterait et pas vous, alors j'ai été obligé de prendre le rotenburo !

Naruto : Obligé ? Comment ça ? Tu pouvais refuser les deux !

Auteur : Si je le faisais pas, je devais écrire une fic avec elle comme héroïne ! Et j'ai déjà assez de fic tiré de la série "Naruto" en cours ! Et puis je me suis dis que ça serait amusant d'ajouter un petit truc en plus dedans !

Naruto : C'est pas faux !


	4. l'interviews pour le journal du lycée

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Invi-chan : Shino ? Il est comme Sasuke ! Il rentre chez lui comparé aux autres qui vont dans les dortoirs ! Merci d'avoir lus ce chapitre !

Rajhna : C'est pas le tout d'être intelligent, il faut avoir de la chance au poker ! Et tout le monde sait que Naruto a un veine de pendu (gagner le jackpot aux machine a sous avec seulemnt une piéce en est la preuve !). Neji a vraiment la rage, surtout que c'était à lui les tickets gratuits pour le parc d'attraction. Pour le rotenburo, c'est sûrement parce que j'ai trop lus Love Hina, c'est pour ça que j'en ai mis un. Naruto et Kiba dans la même chambre avec en plus Akamaru... Va y avoir du ménage a faire croyait moi ! Itachi ? mais c'est bientôt qu'il arrive, pas de panique ! Tenten et Hinata dans la même chambre, ça va donner comme cohabitation ! A mort Orochimaru et ses devoirs de merde !

Tashiya : Tu as aimé le 2éme chapitre ? Bha tu vas pas trop aimé celui-la... J'ai un peu merder mais je me rattraperais au prochain. voila le 3ème chapitre !

jumey et dee-dee : Et oui ! Lee et Kiba sont parfait en présentateur ! Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de les revoirs dans ce rôle !(j'ai pas encore fait d'autre chapitre !) C'est vrai que je me suis trop inspiré de Thierry Rolant et Jean-Michel Larqué pour ça... jumey, ne t'inquiéte pas, ça risque de duré longtemps ! (au grand malheure des personnages !)

Tsukieina : Et oui... Tsunade a eu l'idée du rotenburo mais elle a oublier le plus GROS problème : JIRAIYA ! Pour ta fic One Piece (passe en mode Sandy ou Sanji avec les yeux en coeur) Tu l'as trop bien tapé Tsukieina chérie ! (redeviens sérieux) ça te dirait si je te met des reviews en mode Sanji (Sandy) sinon je peux resté serieux ! C'est une des seul fic One piece que je lis et c'est ma prèféré !

Elenthya : Et oui ! J'ai crée les professeurs les plus bizarres du monde ! J'aimerais bien les avoir comme prof dans la réalité (sauf Orochimaru ! Je suis fou mais pas à ce point.) De tout les prof de math que j'ai eu, j'en ai eu qu'un seul de simpas est marrant, vieux mais marrant ! Les autres sont chiants à coté de lui ! J'espére que tu en auras un marrant comme le mien ! Prions... Merci pour tes encouragement !

rossignol-chan : Un roma Naruto ? ça sera intéressant a lire ma foi... Ce chapitre sera moins long mais c'est normale, c'est un chapitre rapide ! Je ferais beaucoup de chapitre, c'est sûre ! Merci de l'avoir lus ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Auteur : Avant de commencé ce chapitre, je vais vous prèsenter les personnages de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, ainsi que Itachi et Anko, pour les besoins du prochain chapitre, c'est à dire le 4ème.

**Gaara :** En 1er année de lycée, Gaara est craint parmis les éléves à cause de sa force et de sa violence au combat. Mais au fond, s'il se bat, ce n'est pas par plaisir mais pour des raisons plus juste... Quand il ne fait rien, il passe son temps a écouter du rock et autres musiques. Autre particularité, il sait jouer de la guitare simple ou de la guitare éléctrique.

**Kankuro :** grand-frère de Gaara, c'est l'ainé de la famille. Même s'il en a pas l'air, il prend ses étude au sérieux, et tout comme Gaara, il sait se défendre quand il le faut.

**Temari :** la grande soeur de Gaara, un vrai garçon manqué(avoir était élevé que par des garçon, forcement ça marque) qui se fige totalement de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Elle adore donner des conseils aux filles de Konoha, comme une vrai grande soeur.

**Itachi :** Grand-frère de Sasuke, c'est tout l'opposé de son petit-frère. Il ne pense qu'aux filles, il n'avait jamais prit les études aux sérieux, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de réussir sa vie. Son travail demeure inconnu par tous.

**Anko :** La prof la plus folle du lycée. Ses cours d'anglais sont bizarres et elle le sait. Les punitions et les sanctions qu'elle donne sont sévére, chiant et emmerdant. Les profs sont tous des fous dans ce lycée !

Auteur : Voila ! C'était les personnages qui n'étaient pas encore apparu mais qui arrive bientôt. Place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le journal du lycée, le premier numéro de cette année.**

Nous sommes le 1er mercredi du mois de Septembre, et le mercredi est une des seuls journée où tout le bahut est libre pour pouvoir travailler dans leurs clubs ou encore faire leurs devoirs, enfin ça commencé à 11h leurs quatier libres. Mais comme c'est la 1er semaine de cours, les clubs étaient surtout à la recherche de nouveaux membres pour tenté de les recruter. C'est aussi un des seul grand temps libre pour Sakura Haruno pour pouvoir commencer à boucler son journal pour le sortir le bon moment dont le 1er numéro était prèvus pour le vendredi qui venez et le numéro deux pour le lundi d'après. Mais Sakura avait un gros problème. A peine qu'elle était dans la salle de travail du journal, qu'elle se rendis compte qu'elle lui manqué deux articles pour son premier numéro. Et qu'elle devait se prèparé pour les prochains numéros.

"C'est pas vrai ! Je suis foutu ! J'ai pas d'idée pour un nouvel article !" se lamenta Sakura toute seul dans sa salle.

"Sakura ? ça va ?" demanda une voix timide à l'entré de la salle.

"Hinata ? Tu tombe bien ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour avoir deux articles ! Pitié ! Aide-moi !" supplia Sakura. "Ino devait m'aidé mais elle s'est rendu à un club de fleurs et de jardinage, enfin, elle en cherche un !"

"Je sais pas..." S'exclama timidement Hinata. "Lance un sondage ?"

"Déjà fait ! Celui du professeur préfèré des éléves de notre classe pour le moment. Et il y a une égalité entre le professeur Iruka et Kakashi ! Et j'ai préparé le prochain sondage pour le mois prochain !"

"Et une interview ?" proposa Hinata.

"Pas bête !" s'écria Sakura. "Qui pourrait-t-on interviewer ? Sasuke devrait faire l'affaire ! Toute les filles voudrons lire une interview sur le garçons le plus populaire du lycée pour en savoir plus sur lui ! Mais pour mon deuxième article ?"

"Salut les filles !" salua Naruto en entrant dans la salle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Tu tombe bien toi aussi !" Je dois aller interviewer Sasuke pour mon journal ! Tu sais où il est ?"

"A la bibliothéque ! Je l'ai vu y entré discrétement il y a même pas 5minutes !" répondit Naruto en désignant la direction de la bibliothéque.

"Parfait !" S'exclama Sakura en se préparant à partir. "Naruto, toi tu cherche un artcle en plus avec Hinata."

Très vite Sakura quitta la pièce laissant ses deux amis entre eux.

"C'est con ! J'allais lui apporter la liste de tout les club actifs cette année ! J'ai réussi à la voler à Tsunade sans qu'elle le voit ! Je pensais que ça intéresserais les gens de savoir quels clubs il y avait cette année !" explica Naruto à Hinata, avant que Sakura reviennes.

"Très bien ! Voila le sujet de ton article ! Alors, va le taper pour le journal de vendredi ! Je le veux pour aujourd'hui avant la tombé de la nuit ! Comme ça tu pourras en faire un autre plus tard !" Ordonna Sakura avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans la bibliothéque, Sakura chercha activement Sasuke. Qu'elle trouvera sur une table en train de faire ses devoirs.

"Bonjours Sasuke ! Je te cherchais, car j'ai besoin de toi !" salua Sakura très contente.(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "YES ! Seul avec Sasuke ! Personne dans les parages pour m'emmerder je devrait en profiter !")

"Que veux-tu, Sakura ?" demanda froidement l'Uchiwa sans lever son nez de ses devoirs.

"Voila ! J'ai besoin d'un article pour le journal de vendredi. Et pour ça j'ai décidé t'interviewer !"

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"En tant que garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Je suis sûre que nos lecteurs et lectrices (surtout elles) voudraient en savoir plus sur toi !"

"Pas envis que l'on sache des chose sur moi ! Demande à Neji ! Lui aussi, c'est le garçon le plus populaire !"

"Il a déjà répondu à des questions au début de l'année derniére ! Allez ! Soit simpas !"

"Bon... Je le ferais mais à une seul condition ! Si une question ne me plait pas, je n'y répond pas !" s'explica Sasuke.

"J'ai pas vraiment le choix..." marmonna Sakura. "Je peux commencer ?"

"Finissons en vite !"

"La question que tout le monde (surtout les filles) se posent est : quel est ton type de fille ?"

"Je n'en ai pas ! Pour parler franchement, je n'ai pas réfléchie à mon genre de fille ! Je préfére me concentrer sur mes études pour le moment !"

(Saukra en son foi intérieur : "J'vais te faire changé d'avis mon beau tu va voir !") "Il parait que tu vis avec ton frère, est-ce vrai ?"

"Exactement !"

"Quels sont vos relations ? Tendu ? Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Ou autres ?"

"Là je dirais que ça dépend des jours ou de ce qu'il fait ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !"

"Quels sont tes passions ?"

"Je préfére ne rien dire !" continua Sasuke.

(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Merde ! Moi qui pensait savoir ses goûts !") "Que pense-tu du lycée ?" demanda Sakura en espérant une bonne réponce pour rattraper l'ancienne question qui avait foirer.

"C'est comme avant au collége mais avec quelque changement ! Ce n'est pas trop différent !"

"Et de tes camarades de classe ?"

"Comme je connais une bonne parti des gens, je dis que c'est comme d'habitude !"

"Tu préfére ça ou tu aurais préféré un changement total ?"

"La premiére réponce ! J'imagine mal la classe sans notre clown de service, Naruto. Ainsi que le plus grand râleur, Shikamaru. et tout les autres. J'aurais dû mal à imaginer une autres vie dans un autre bahut sans eux, une classe avec une bonne ambiance quoi !"

"Eh bien... Passsons à la prochaine question..." proposa Sakura rapidement. "Pense-tu t'inscrire dans un club ?"

"J'y réfléchie... Lee m'a proposé de venir au club de basket ! Mais je sais pas si je vais y aller !"

(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Sasuke dans un short de basket ! Ouiiii !") "C'est vrai qu'au collége tu avais les meilleurs note en sport ! N'importe quel club risque de te proposé de venir !"

"Si c'est le cas. Il devrons s'attendre à des refus !" répondit franchement Sasuke.

"Eh bien merci d'avoir répondut à mon interview !" remercia la jeune fille. "Je pense que ça suffira !"

"Je peux enfin retourné à mes devoirs ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui."

Au moment où Sakura s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothéque, Sasuke l'a rappella pour lui dire :

"Met à la fin de ton article que je vais finalement aller aux clubs de basket ! Mais ne le répéte à personne avant la sorti du journal, ça servira de surprise pour tes lecteurs et ceux de l'équipe de basket !" répondit Sasuke avec un rare et rapide sourire.

Plus tard, quand Sakura arriva au bureau du journal.

"Pitié Naruto !" supplia Lee. Viens au clubs de basket ! Cette année, avec toi et les autres, la coupe du tournoi des lycées de la ville sera à nous !"

"Mais... Tu sais bien que je sais juste faire quelque truc de base. Et en plus c'est vrai que j'emmerde bien l'adversaire sur le plan vitesse et bond mais côté panier et tir au panier... C'est fifty-fifty(50 50) ! Un panier sur deux entre !" reconnu Naruto.

"Justement ! Tu sera en défence et le reste sera en attaque !"

"Si je refuse... Je suis sûre que tu vas m'emmerder pendant longtemps... Et puis..."

Très vite, Naruto se voyait dans la gloire. Tout le monde l'admiraient.

"Ok gros sourcile ! ça marche !" répondit le blond avec un gros sourire.

"YES !"Hurla Lee fou de joie. "Cette année va être cool pour l'équipe de Konoha ! Prions pour que Sasuke accepte !"

"Tu vas demandé a Sasuke ?" demanda Naruto en tirant une sale gueule.

"Ils nous faut les meilleurs ! Avec toi, moi, Sasuke et Neji, l'équipe devrait gagner la coupe !"

Naruto réfléchie durement jusqu'a qu'il se mit tout à coup a sourire, le sourire d'un mec qui avait une idée en tête.

"En match, quand tout le monde verra que je suis meilleurs que les deux idiots (Sasuke et Neji), je deviendrais le nouveau héros du lycée." pensa Naruto toujours le sourire aux lévres.

Mais ce que savait pas le pensif, c'était que Lee avait la même idée en tête.

"Naruto !" l'interrompis Sakura un peu énervé. "Où en est ton article ?"

"Heu... Il est presque fini..." répondit le garçon en sueur.

"AU BOULOT FEIGNANT !" Hurla la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas laiccé le boulot à Hinata j'espére !"

"Non..." répondit Naruto effrayé. "Elle avait soif alors elle est partie au distributeur de boisson !"

"Bon... Ben... Je vous laisse. Salut !" salua Lee en s'eclipsant discrétement.

Aussitôt Rock Lee disparu, Hinata entra dans la salle avec deux canettes de Coca dans les mains.

"Sakura ? Tu as fini avec Sasuke ?" demanda la jeune fille en voyant sa camarade.

"Ouais ! Maintenant je pars dans tout le lycée à la recherche d'article pour les prochaines sorties du journal ! En attend ! Toi tu fini ton article !" ordonna-t-elle au pauvre Naruto. "Moi je taperais mes article ce soir !"

"Oui madame..." répondit Naruto impressionné et apeuré.

"Hinata ! Ne lui donne pas de coups de main ! Cet idiot doit savoir se débrouiller seul ! Viens sortons un peu !"

Avant de partir, Hinata donna à Naruto une canette de coca et le porte-feuille du garçon.

Le jour de la sortie du 1er numéro du journal, soit vendredi, le journal connu un grand succée et tout le lycée attendait beaucoup de la nouvelle équipe de basket du lycée Konoha, en particulier de Sasuke.

**Fin de l'épisode !**

_Prochaine épisode : Gaara, du lycée de Suna, va au lycée de Konoha pour voir son ami Naruto, pour le mettre en garde contre une bande de voyou qui veut faire sa loi dans les lycées..._

* * *

Naruto : Attend une minute ! Je vais faire du basket ! Et je suis dans la même équipe que Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Evidement... Tu pouvais trouver autre chose ou quequ'un d'autre pour ça !

Auteur : Comme il n'y aura pas de grosse baston dans l'histoire, j'ai pensai qu'un peu de sport ne vous ferez pas de mal !

Naruto : Adieux fics où on pensait être tranquille. Où l'on se serait crus en vacance ! Adieux tranquillité !

Ino et Sakura : Sasuke en short ! En sueur après un match difficile ! OUIIII !

Auteur : Elles, au moins, elles sont contentes ! Dommage que je l'ai fait cours ce chapitre...


	5. L'arrivé de Gaara

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Asahi Shin'ju : Voila le prochain chapitre ! J'espére qu'il te plaira !

Rahjna : Le match de basket ne sera pas pour maintenant hélas, mais pour 6éme chapitre si tu va bien ! Pour Sasuke ? Ben tu le verra au 5ème chapitre et plus tard dans un rôle de prof remplaceant... Quel matiére ? Secret. Hélas pour Sasuke, quand les filles ont appris qu'il entrait au club de basket, elles arriveent à venir voir l'entraînement juste pour lui. Imaginez des groupies de Sasuke pendant l'entraînement. (Lisez "Slam Dunk" et vous comprendrer plus facilement !)

In.Ifz : AAAAH(cri de joie) ! Ln qui lis ma fic (Trop content le mec) ! T'es excusé pas de problème ! Pour la flemme; tu dois être de la famille de Shikamaru si ça se trouve. Eh oui, pas de yaoi, je trouve qu'il y en a un peu trop. Trop banal. Et puis je suis un mec donc l'amours entre deux mecs, j'y connais rien. Le Naru/ Hina, c'est mon petit préfèré, Naru/Hina Mega PAWAAA (toujours rêver de le dire). Pour le basket faudra attendre un peu. Et Gaara ne reste hélas pas longtemps mais promis, il sera là souvent (je pense le faire apparaitre tout les chapitre mais de passage quoi...) Et voila la suite !

Tsukieina : Je savais que les filles aimerait cette équipe de beaux mecs(et c'est moi qui dis ça... moi un mec.) et elle va être super comme équipe. Te plaint pas, le pire viens de l'anime One Piece, il ont garder tout les nom japonais sauf pour Zoro(Zorro), ils l'ont appeller... Zocko... (snif)

jumey : Et voila un new chapitre ! Content de savoir que tu es contente de savoir qu'elle va durer lmongtemps cette fic ! Sakura en fait voir de toute les couleur avec Naruto, et c'est pas fini. Conseil du jours : Si tu trouve marrant d'imaginez les perso de Naruto au lycée, fait la même chose avec les perso de d'autre manga sauf s'ils sont déjà au lycée dans le manga original.

Elenthya : Fait gaffe à ne pas baver sur ton clavier d'ordi. Crois moi, les filles ne vont pas s'arracher les cheveux juste pour une photo mais pour d'autres trucs... Gaara dans ce chapitre, mais sûrement dans les autres, vu qu'il a pas un rôle très important pour le moment.

Taahoma : Normale que l'interview ne soit pas marrant, vu que c'est Sakura qui le fait sur Sasuke. Un peu dure de faire quelque chose de marrant dessus. Dis moi quand tu met ta fic sur je voudrais la lire ! Et oui Sasuke est social, il le faut bien.

rossignol-chan et cambn : Vous êtes combien à aimer Gaara ? desoler mais il me semble que ce chapitre sera moins long... j'etais mal organisé... Pas de yaoi, mais de la romance ! Quand ? je sais pas encore.(Surprise en faite !)

desty : C'est pas les "feux de l'amour" ou autres feuilleton de petits vieux cette fic. On verra plus tard quand même si ce genre d'idée ce fera !

pynkia : merci de me dire que tu regarde tout les jour s'il y a un nouveau chapitre, ça m'encourage (super content le gars !)

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Orochimaru, élu prof le plus bâtard et Kakashi élu prof le plus bizarre ! Et Anko est élue la prof la plus folle du lycée !

sasu : Fallait bien donner un petit rôle con à tête de serpent. Il faut un peu penser aux autres non ?

sakura-chan : J'avais pas fait gaffe qu'elle ressemblerait autant à Chloé... merci de me le faire remarquer !

Yue-R. : Salut les gars !

* * *

Naruto : Tiens ? Tu ne met plus auteur comme pseudo quand tu parle ? 

Yue-R. : Ouais ! ça commencé a me soûler !

Naruto : Une semaine sans te voir... Fini les vacances.

Yue-R. : T'as gueule ! Et au boulôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La bande des trois.**

Dans les couloirs du lycée vide, se trouve un jeune garçon au regard qui faisait peur qui attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il attend la sonnerie de la pause de midi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du cours d'anglais...

"Uzumaki Naruto !" hurla la professeur Anko. "Je vous le demande encore une fois ! Where is your English book ?"

Naruto vida son sac pour bien chercher son livre.

"Je sais pas madame ! J'étais sûre de l'avoir mis dans mon sac hier soir !" répondis le blond complétement paniqué.

"Mademoiselle ! J'espére pour vous qu'il n'est pas vraiment perdu car sinon..."

Avant même que la prof n'est eu le temps de finir, la sonnerie annonceant la fin des cours du matin sonna.

"Bon, tant pis... Vous me traduirez le texte de la page 12, pour après demain. Et toi Naruto, tu me fera en prime, la traduction du texte pages 14-15 pour le même jours !"explica Anko avec un sourire sadique.

"La vieille chouette..." marmonna Naruto en sortant du cours. "C'est pas ma faute si j'ai perdu mon livre..."

"Elle est pas vieille elle n'a même pas 30ans. Elle te tuerais si elle t'entendait !" rectifia Sakura.

"En plus on à entraînement de basket ce soir et demain soir crétin ! Tu as intérêt à être là si tu veux pas que l'entraîneur te fasse souffrir pour tes retard ou tes absences !" lui rappella Sasuke.

"Je t'emmerde connard..." l'insulta Naruto complétement fatigué. "N'en rajoute pas !"

"Regarder là-bas !" otrdonna Kiba en montrant du doigt un attroupement de gens où Sasuke s'en approcha pour demanda à une fille.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

"Un garçon du lycée de Suna a été provoqué en combat pour je ne sais quel raison." répondis la jeune fille en regardant Sasuke les yeux en coeur.

"Un gars de Suna ?" répéta Naruto. "Il serait pas rouquin ? Avec un sac de sa taille avec dessus un sablier ?"

"Il me semble oui. J'ai pas bien regardé !" r"pondit encore la fille sans quitter Sasuke.

Naruto foncea dans le tas de gens et se freiya un chemin pour mieux voir s'il ne se trompait pas. Et là, il vit un rouquin avec effectivement un grand sac en train d'esquiver les coups qu'un lycée de Konoha tenta de lui donner.

"Alors Naruto ?"demanda Sasuke qui arrivé derriére lui. "c'est bien Gaara ?"

"Gaara..." marmonna le blond pour entré dans la zone libre pour le combat. "Tu as toujours autant de problème où que tu aillent..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?" lui demanda le garçon de Konoha.

"Gaara ?" appella Naruto. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?"

"J'en sais rien. Il est venu me voir et il à commencé à me chercher des noises."

"Eh toi ! Le grand bagarreur !" hurla Sasuke en parlant du lycéen de Konoha. "Au lieu de chercher la bagarre, tu ferais mieux de partir. Gaara, c'est pas un rigolo pour la baston, et tu as de la chance qu'il ne te l'ai pas montré !"

Le garçon parti sans rien demander.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Gaara ?" demanda Naruto en regardant le garçon de Suna.

"Je suis venu pour vous parler de quelque chose." répondit Gaara.

"Allons dehors !" proposa Naruto. "Il fait beau et j'ai pas envis de bouffer un truc de la cantine aujourd'hui et on a deux heure de libre avant le prochain cours !"

Plus tard hors du bahut, devant un restaurant de râmen, se trouvaient Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Choji et Shikamaru, qui râlait pour ne pas changer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?" demanda Sasuke impatient.

"Je voulais vous dire de faire gaffe. Une bande cherche a faire sa loi dans tout les lycées, aussi bien le mien que le votre." répondit calmement Gaara.

"Une bande ?" demanda Sakura. "Tu sais qui c'est ?"

"Je sais seulement qu'ils se font appeller **_la bande des trois_**." continua Gaara en fermant les yeux. "On l'appelle comme ça car c'est une bande qui est composé de trois chefs et chacun dirige une sorte de petite bande special. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

"Et les trois bouffons ? C'est qui ?" demanda Naruto la bouche pleine de râmen.

"Inconnus." répondit le lycéen de Suna. "Personne ne sait qui ils sont..."

"N'importe quoi !" coupa Sasuke. "A quoi cela leurs servirai de vouloir contrôler les lycées ? Et même si c'est vrai, moi je me laisserai pas faire par ses trois couillons et autres menus fretins !"

"Frimeur !" critiquérent d'une même voix Kiba et Naruto en voyant Sasuke se lever.

"Bon..." fit Gaara. "Maintenant que vous êtes prévenue. Faite passer ce message à vos amis ou à tout le monde si possible."

"Pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance !" s'exclama Sakura fiére d'elle.

"Bon. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de retourner en cours, j'ai peu de temps avant mon cours de math. A plus les gars !" salua Gaara en partant vers son lycée.

Le soir, après l'entrainement de basket made in Maito Gai, dans le rotenburo, du côté des mecs, là où se trouvait Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji et Jiraiya; le professeur de mathematique.

"Moi qui pensait faire mon anglais après l'entraînement, ça sera dur..." soupira Naruto en baîllant. "Trop crevé..."

"Si tu veux Akamaru peut te mordre si tu t'endors sur tes devoirs !" proposa Kiba.

"Pourquoi t'es venu au club de basket, Kiba ?" demanda Lee complétement détendu dans l'eau.

"Parce que ça plait aux filles, les basketteurs !" hurla Kiba sorti de l'eau en prenant une big pose de frimeur.

"T'es obligé de nous montrer ce que tu cache sous ta serviette en même temps ?" demanda Naruto en lui lanceant du savon.

"Ben quoi ? On est entre mec !" se défendit Kiba en évitat le savon.

"Vous arrêtez de gueuler les jeunes !" ordonna Jiraiya contre le mur de séparation des bains.

"Et vous, vous arrêtez de mater les filles !" hurla Naruto en lui lanceant tous qu'il lui tombait sous la mains.

"Il avait qu'a être mixte ses bains !" protesta le professeur. " Et d'abord je mate pas !"(En réalité il cherche un trou)

"Pour qu'un pervers comme vous se retrouve aux milieux des filles ? Mais comment vous êtes devenu prof ici ? La vieille avait raison de faire ce mur."

Baf ! Une grosse pierre tomba sur Naruto et on entendit du côté des filles, la directrice, Tsunade, gueuler :

"Rappelle moi encore une fois _la vieille_ et je te trucide !"

"La vache... Quelle force..." remarqua Kiba en regardant la pierre qui semblait être lourde.

"Et elle a pas raté ce pauvre Naruto." continua Lee en regardant la grosse bosse de ce dernier derriére la tête évanouie et flottant sur l'eau.

"Bon ben, je sors ! Salut les jeunes !" salua Jiraiya en sortant du bain.

"Dis donc Lee." appella Neji. "Les gars dont vous parler Gaara."

"Oui ? Ben quoi ?"

"Il vous a dis qu'il ne savait pas qui ils étaient ?"

"Oui !" répondit Lee. "Et alors ? Tu sais quelque chose ?"

"Rien du tout." répondit à son tour Neji. "Mais je me disais qu'il serait possible que l'un d'eux soit de notre lycée."

"Quoi ?"

"Tiens Naruto ? Tu sors de ton coma ?" plaisanta Kiba.

"On le serait si c'est quelqu'un de notre lycée !" réplica Naruto.

"C'est une supposition Naruto. Mais je pense que si Gaara vous a dis de faire attention, c'est surêment à cause de ça !" explica Neji.

"J'vous laisse ! J'ai du travail !" salua Naruto en quittant le bain.

"Tu l'as vexé !" commenta Lee. "Pour lui, c'est pas simpas de pensé qu'il y ait un traitre parmis nous au lycée. Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas y pensé... Après tout, s'il le connait pas, c'est pas très grave."

"Naruto fais confiance à tout le monde." continua Kiba. "C'est une chose assez spécial chez lui."

Le lendemain matin, une mauvaise surprise attendait tout le lycée.

"Ma... Ma salle..." reconnu Sakura choqué.

La salle qui servait à Sakura pour faire le journal du lycée avait été saccagé pendant la nuit. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à ça, la salle des ordinateurs avait connue le même sort.

"Sakura ? ça va ?" demanda Ino en voyant son amie.

"Pauvre niais !" s'exclama soudainement la fille aux cheveux roses. "S'ils voulaient m'emmerder autant, il fallait détruire mon ordi portable ! Tous qui me sert pour le journal sont là dedans et dans des disquettes qui sont dans ma chambre ! Tout est encore sauvé !" (Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Mais si je tenais les bâtards qui ont fais ça, je les castre !")

"Sakura... Tu me fais peur là..." soupira Ino en s'éloignant un peu de son amie.

"Jeunes gens !" appella Tsunade. "Allez dans vos salles classes maintenant, et attendez vos professeurs. Allez !"

Dans la salle où se trouvé Naruto et ses camarades, au bout de 30minutes d'attente.

"On aurait Kakashi, je comprendrais pourquoi ça serait long... Mais là, comme c'est la professeur folle, c'est pas rassurant." râla Naruto à moitier endormi sur la table.

"Soit content, tu va pouvoir partir."disait Anko, la professeur d'anglais. "La directrice a décidé de vous laissez tranquille aujourd'hui à cause du petit spectacle de ce matin." Tous les élèves quittérent la salle ainsi que le lycée.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fout ?" demandérent Kiba et Naruto à leurs amis.

"Moi je vais enquêter sur nos emmerdeurs !" anoncia toute fiére Sakura. "Et j'aimerais des coups de mains."

"Moi je veus bien t'aider !" annoncea Lee qui venez de sortir de son cours avec Tenten et Neji.

"Moi aussi !" suiva Naruto en levant la main.

"Vu que j'ai rien à faire... Autant t'aider." disait à son tours Sasuke normalement.

Finalement, tous decidérent de mener l'enquête sur la mystérieuse tepête qu'il a eut au lycée de Konoha.

**FIN DE L'EPISODE et SUIVRE...**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : L'identité des trois chefs de la bande des trois sera révélés. Itachi arriva pour aider les lycéens (surtout les lycéennes) et pour mettre de l'ambiance. Mais qui sont les trois chefs ?_

* * *

Itachi : C'est vrai ? J'arrive au prochain chapitre ? 

Yue-Redmon : Eh oui ! Content ?

Itachi : Un peu...

Yue-R. : Cache ta joie...

Sasuke : T'es obligé de le mettre ? J'veux être tranquille.

Yue-R. : Tu râlera dans l'histoire, pas ici ! Merci aux lecteurs d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'en conviens, assez pourri, mais mon petit cousin m'empêché d'écrire car il m'a fait chier pour savoir quoi acheter sur le net... Entre le bandeau Naruto ou autres goodies(colier, livre...). J'ai du baclé ce chapitre ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à le faire...

Sasuke : Baclé ? C'est un tochons ! En plus il est court ce chapitre ! Et c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?

Yue-R. : Finalement, je vais faire un yaoi... Je vais te metter avec qui ?

Sasuke : J'me tais.


	6. le 1er des trois

**Réponce aux reviews :**

In.lfz : y'aura pas de Yaoi ! Il y en a assez sur le net, et comme je suis un mec hétéro, je risque pas de faire un yaoi. Point final ! C'est normal que l'on remarque pas trop Hinata, j'ai prevus quelque chose pour plus tard (sourire et regard sadique) ! Oui ta periode chiante était courte ! Pour ton image, fais comme moi, tu t'en fout ! Pour Anko, je me suis inspiré de tout mes prof chiants avec leurs livres... J'ai essaiyé de donner un presonnalité original à Gaara, mais je savais pas s'il était réussi. Pour le rotenburo, j'ai trop pensé à **Love Hina** en l'écrivant. Mreci d'avoir lu et voici la suite !

Rajhna : Tu as perdu pour les trois chef. Poureux, ce sont des perso qui n'ont rien avoir avec l'histoire original de Naruto ! Pour Itachi en entraineur de basket, c'est pas possible, les filles ne seront plusqui regarder sinon... Effectivement, Naruto va être obliger de croire au traitre dans Konoha. Voila la suite !

scorpion771 : je suis désoler de pas avoir laisser Gaara longtemps, mais j'ai déjà du mal avec tout les perso... merci de m'encourager et voila la suite !

Sakura-chan : Lis ce chapitre tu sera pour au moins un des trois !

rénia : Et une autre fan d'Itachi ! J'ai bien fait de le mettre !(grand sourire) allez, voila la suite en espérant que tu va l'apprécier !

NalaHalliwell et CordonBleu : Pas de Yaoi ! Je suis un mec hétéro à la limite je vous sort un yuri pour déliré (special fantasme de mec !) Mais pas un yaoi ! T'es fan d'Itachi ? Si oui, ça se voit pas ! Pour les 3 zigotos, ça va se révéler au fur et a mesure de l'histoire !

rossignol-chan : Pas de yaoi ! (marre d'ecrire la même chose et de me répéter !) Et oui, Gaara aidera nos héros contre les trois clowns ! Toi t'es fan de Gaara ! Long long le chapitre, c'est vite dis ! je sais même pas s'il est assez long celui là...

taahoma : Tu l'as trouve atrayante ma fic ? Je savais pas que quelqu'un la trouver comme ça ! Et bien voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise (se met à prier) !

Asahi Shin'ju : Encore une fan d'Itachi ! Je devrais lancer un sondage sur votre perso préférer !

Higue : Merci de la trouver génial ! Alors voici la suite ! Désoler mais j'ai mis du temps a faire de chapitre !

* * *

Naruto : Eh ben Yue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème avec le chapitre ?

Yue-R(en pleurs) : Noooooon ! Rave est fini au Japooon ! C'est pas justeeee ! (redeviens normal voir un peu fou) Mais je m'en fout ! Chez nous, il se fini dans 3ans maximun ! Hahahahahahahaha !

Naruto : Tu me fait peur.

Yue-R : Allez ! Place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les trois chefs. Alvida des "Amazones"**

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez tous chez moi ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant ses amis chez lui assis dans le salon devant l'odinateur portable de Sakura.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba et Hinata étaient chez Sasuke pour essayer de savoir qui était qui voulait leurs leurs lois dans les lycées. Neji et Shino étaient partis de leurs côté en précisant qu'ils les appelleraient s'ils savaient quelque chose. Les lycées de Suna, Konoha et Kiri étaient tous fermé pour la journée, pour la même raison que le lycée de Konoha.

"Allons Sasuke. Pour une fois que tes amis viennent ici tu vas pas les jeter dehors aussitôt ! ça anime cet appartement !" explica Itachi assis à côté des filles.

"Les filles, faite gaffe ! C'est un dragueur ce mec !" prévena le plus jeune des Uchiwa.

"T'es pas drôle petit frère."

"Alors Sakura ? Tu trouve quelque chose sur les tchatches ?" demanda Lee.

"Personne ne sait... Même sur les salons de discution de la région je ne trouve rien." répondit la jeune fille. "Et tous les tarés me demande des trucs malsaint contres des info... Sûrement bidon."

"Sakura, c'est ça ?" demanda Itachi à la jeune fille.

"Oui."

"Tu devrais utiliser mon ordinateur dans ma chambre, deux ordinateurs valent mieux qu'un ! Demande à quelqu'un de t'aider !"

"Je m'en occupe si tu veux !" se proposa Lee.

"Merci Lee !" remercia Sakura.

"Si c'est pour aider, tu peux compter sur moi ! Naruto, Kiba, venez avec moi, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous !"

"Dernier porte au fond du couloir à gauche !" prècisa l'aîné des frères avant de laisser le trio masculins partir.

"C'est pas très prudent de les laisser entre eux..." soupira Tenten. "Surtout avec Kiba. à moins que tu veuilles avoir trente-six virus dans ton ordi."

"Pas de problème, il est blindé côté protection." rassura Itachi. "Mais dite-moi, vous savez au moins ce que vous faite !"

"Avec les trois guignoles, non ! Mais avec Sakura, c'est sûre !" rassura Ino. "Donc pour rétaplir l'équilibre... Shikamaru va rejoindre les autres !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" râla le concerné.

"Parce que ton QI équivaux à celui de Sakura voir plus ! Alors bouge ton cul !" ordonna Ino.

Soudain, Naruto apparut dans la salle à toute allure en criant :

"J'AI UNE INFO DE TONNERRE !"

"Il est toujours comme ça votre ami ?" demanda Itachi en regardant Naruto comme une bête etrange.

"Hélas oui..." soupira Sasuke. "C'est quoi ton info ?"

"Gaara m'a appellé ! Avec Neji, il a su le nom d'un des couillons ! Ainsi que son lycée !"

"Donne moi ce putain de nom que je regarde qui c'est !" s'énerva Sakura en menaceant Naruto avec une chaise. (Sakura en son foi intérieurs : "Dès que j'aurais vus sa gueule, je m'en souviendrai toujours et je vais le lui faire payer !")

"Apparament c'est une fille qui viens du lycée de Kiri. Elle s'appelle Alvida Hightjacker... Drôle de nom."

"Voyons voir ça tronche à celle-là..." marmonna Sakura.

"Comment tu vas faire pour savoir ?" demanda Itachi curieux.

"Disons... que... Je peux entré sur la liste des étudiants de chaque lycée..."

"Elle me plait cette petite !" pensea tout haut le seul adulte du coin.

"Va draguer les filles de ton âge." réplica Sasuke.

"Voila notre mystérieuse fille !" disait Ino en voyant la photo d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et les yeux vert et une peau blanche, qui rivaliserai avec Hinata. On lui donnait 16 voir 18ans.

"Elle a 16ans, on dirait pas, 1m56. Elle a une mauvaise réputation dans le lycée de Kiri. Bagarre, rackette, chantage... C'est pas un ange. Elle doit en chier avec les mecs celle-là ! Mais le plus surprenant qu'elle s'est toujours sortie des probléme que lui causé la justice." continuait Ino en lisant le dossier scolaire de la fille.

"Le profil parfait d'une yankee !" rajouta Chôji.

"Dis moi Naruto !" appella Itachi. "Tu sais comment tes amis ont eu l'info ?"

"C'est un des gars de Kiri à ce qui parait... un certain... Haku je crois. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?"

(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "On va lui péter sa gueule !") "On continu les recherche ! On ne sait qu'une seule personne, et on veut les trois !" répondit la jeune fille calmement.

"Faite comme vous voulez, mais moi je vais chez Ichiraku pour manger." explica Naruto en se préparant sortir.

"Raménes en pour tout le monde !" Hurla Lee depuis la chambre d'Itachi.

"Merci de penser aux autres !" remercia Ino.

"Pour une fois soit utile et merci pour d'aller chercher le râmen !" ordonna Sasuke.

"Vu que tu as voulus partir en nous laissant chercher seul... Ta punition sera d'aller chercher du râmen pour toute l'équipe." continua Sakura.

"Quelqu'un viens m'aider alors !" réplica le blond énervé à cause des autres qui profite de lui.

"C'est pas faux... Hinata, va avec lui." proposa Sakura les yeux sur son ordi. (Sakura en son foi intérieurs un peu emmerdée : "J'enverrai bien Ino mais elle est plus pratique pour les recherche sur ordi qu'Hinata.")

"O... Oui." répondit Hinata un peu confuse.

"Elle est très... Autoritaire." remarqua Itachi à son petit frère. "J'aime les filles comme elle."

"M'e, dis pas plus le pervers..." ordonna Sasuke.

Dehors, Naruto et Hinata marchaient presque côte a côte, la jeune fille resté un peu en arrière, et Naruto râlait.

"C'est chiant d'aller chercher la nourriture des autres. Voir fatiguant."

"T... Tu sais, il cherche à savoir qui a saccagé le bureau de Sakura." tenta d'expliquer Hinata.

"Justement ! Je leurs ai filé une info qui nous a super aidé ! Moi j'allais prendre une pause et ils en profitent !"

"Mais Naruto... Midi approche... Et... Et il est normale qu'ils aient faim..." remarqua Hinata timidement.

"Alors vengeance ! On mange là-bas en prenant notre temps et on leurs apporte la bouffe après !"

"Je... Je sais... Pas si c'est simpas de leurs faire... ça..."

Hélas, pour Hinata, une fois que Naruo a une idée de ce genre, il est difficile de l'empêcher de le faire, surtout en parlant.

_Chez Sasuke :_

"Comment que c'est de côté ?" demanda Lee apparament fatigué de chercher sur internet en entrant dans le salon.

"Point mort..." répondit Sasuke. "Et de votre coté ?"

"On négocie avec des gens... Je laisse Kiba et Shikamaru s'en occupé !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? J'ai faim !" se plaigna Chôji en parlant de Naruto et Hinata.

"Ils ne sont partis que depuis 2minutes environs. Patiente un peu." disait Ino en regardant sa montre.

"He Sasuke !" appella Lee. "Tu crois que le match de basket de mercredi prochain aura lieu ?"

"S'il n'y a aucun probléme d'ici là, oui."

"C'est contre quel lycée déjà ?" demanda Ino.

"Contre le lycée de Kiri." répondit Lee.

Soudain, ce fut le silence total dans l'appartement.

"J'ai comme un doute... On a un bien fait de laissé Naruto seul avec Hinata dehors ?" demanda Sakura un peu effraiyé.

"ça fera un boulet en moins. ça lui apprendra d'avoir faim au mauvais moment." répondit calmement Sasuke en espérant un peu.

"Mais non... On se fait des idées, c'est tout." tenta Lee pour les rassurer.

_Dehors :_

"J'crois que c'est pas pour maintenant que je vais mangé..." disait tristement Naruto en voyant devant lui Alvida. "C'est pourquoi que tu nous barrage notre route ?"

"Et tu bien Uzumaki Naruto ?" demanda la fille.

"Si je dis oui ?"

"Tu es bien de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Konoha ?"

"Oui..."

"C'est tout ce que je veux savoir !" répondit Alvida avant de foncer directement sur Naruto et Hinata. Ces derniers en la voyant arriver à vive allure prirent la fuite. Enfin, Naruto avait attrapé Hinata par la main et s'était mis à courir.

"MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS POUR MOI LES EMMERDES ?" hurla le garçon qui fuyait tout en cherchant un chemin tranquille car apparament, Alvida était accompagné de plusieurs filles de son âge, un total de sept filles.

"Laissait-le moi les filles ! ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas amusé contre un gars de Konoha !" ordonna leur learder.

Soudain Naruto s'arrêta net, après une course de cinq minute, se retourna en criant super énervé.

"Mais pourquoi je cours ? J'ai juste à vous botter le cul ! Après tout, c'est ce que vous voulez !"

"Mais... Naruto..." tenta Hinata.

"Appelle les autres avec le portable." explica doucement Naruto en lui tendant son portable. "Essaiye de les faire venir ici. En attendant je m'occupe de ses idiotes !"

"Heureusement que peu de personne passe dans ce parc." remarqua Alvida. "On peut se battre librement sans problème."

"Oh merde... Le parc le plus près de chez Sasuke est à 10minutes à pied... Ils vont mettre du temps a venir..."pensa à voix haute Naruto effraiyé. "Sept filles contre un mec... Kiba serait heureux d'être à ma place."

"Prépare toi à combatre le blondinet ! J'arrive !" prévena Alvida en refonceant sur Naruto.

Naruto se décala sur le côté droit et fit un croche pied à la jeune fille.

"C'est ça ? La terrible Alvida qui à un gros casier judiciére ?" plaisanta Naruto. "Pourquoi tu cherche à me frapper ?"

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Et bat toi !" rugit la jeune fille en se relevant.

A chaque fois qu'Alvida tenta de frapper Naruto, ce dernier les évita.

"Heureusement que tu es lente..." soupira Naruto. "Je vais devoir m'y mettre pour en finir !"

Après une esquive Naruto colla une bonne droite sur une des joues de la bagarreuse(je sais pas si ça ce dis ça). La jeune file fit une voler vers ses amies pour ne pas se relever.

"J'espére n'y pas être allé trop fort." pensa Naruto en realisant l'action qui venez de faire.

"On se replis les filles !" ordonna une des filles qui accompagné Alvida.

Tout les filles partirent en emportant leur leader.

Quand soudain, sorti de nulle part, Gaara attrapa une des filles sans que les autres le voient.

"On va enfin avoir des réponces à nos questions !" marmonna le garçon de Suna en tenant fortement les mains de la prisonniére.

_Plus tard, chez les Uchiwa :_

"Vous avez pas le droit d'attacher les gens avec des menottes et de leurs poser des questions !" rugissait la prisonniére de Gaara, attaché avec des menottes sur une chaise.

"Pas plus que de frapper les gens sans motif !" réplica Shikamaru. "Merci Itachi pour les menottes !"

"De rien les jeunes !"

"Bon. Pourquoi ta copine a voulut m'envoyer à l'hosto ?" demanda Naruto.

"Elle voulait donner une chance à l'équipe de basket de Kiri." répondit la jeune fille après avoir entendu les moyen que vont utilisé Kiba et Lee pour la faire avouer sans probléme. (Lui faire regarder les feux de l'amour, Akamaru qui lui léche les pieds, écouter Jenifer de la star Ac' en boucle, la laissé seule avec Itachi.)

"Ta copine, fait-elle parti de ce soit disant groupe commander par trois personnes ? Ceux qui veulent faire leurs lois dans les lycées." demanda Gaara avec un air menaceant.

"Je vois que tu es courant, alors inutile de le cacher... Oui."

"Quand ce cas, qui sont les autres ?" redemanda Gaara encore plus menaceant.

"Jesaispas !" répondit-elle précipitament. "J'vousjure ! Je sais seulment qui viennent de lycée différent ! Kiri, Konoha et Oto ! C'est tout !"

"Lee ! Kiba ! Chercher plus les moyen de torture, elle a tout dis ! En plus vos moyens sont aux bord du sad-maso..." ordonna Sakura. "On la relâche ?"

"Pas le choix... Mais avant, on va lui confier un message pour les trois crétins ! Tu leurs diras que c'est pas la peine de continuer. Et qu'il arrête d'attaquer nos équipes de basket ! On a perdu deux joueurs au lycée de Suna à cause de vous !" hurla Gaara pour terminer.

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi ils ont annulés le match en fin de mois contre eux au lycée de Suna." marmonna Lee.

**Fin du chapitre**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : On commencera par le match de basket opposant le lycée Konoha contre celui Kiri, avec les commentaires de Sakura et Haku. Une nouvelle arrivera pour Naruto. Bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépend du sens où l'on l'a prend cette nouvelle. Mais cela ne plaira pas à quelqu'un..._

* * *

Yue-R : Alors Haku ? Content d'être vivant dans cette histoire ?

Haku : Ouais merci !

Yue-R : De rien. J'essaiye de penser à un grand nombre de perso de l'histoire original. Même les morts !

Naruto : T'as penser au principal mi-vivant mi-mort ?

Yue-R : Qui ? Je vois pas !

Naruto : Le renard !

Yue-R : J'en ferai un animal de compagnie !

Naruto : C'es tous ce que tu peux en faire de tout façon !

**Sondage du jours :** Quels est votre personnage masculin préférer dans l'histoire original de "Naruto" ? Même question mais avec les personnages féminins.


	7. le match de basket

**Réponces aux reviews :**

In.lfz : Désoler pour le Naru/Hina, mais c'est fait expret. Je veux prendre mon temps pour faire ce couple. Je veux m'amuser un peu pour ça(regarde sadique). T'inquiéte pas pour la pauvre fille, ele a pas trop soufferte. Pour les menottes d'Itachi ? J'ai demandé à Itachi lui-même et il m'a répondu qu'il avait un ami flic qui lui avait donné. Mais il m'a pas dit pourquoi. De rien pour avoir fait revivre Haku, simpas comme il est, il méritait bien de revenir en vie.

rénia : Toi tu aurais envis qu'Itachi te drague. Pour le match, lis et tu verra si c'est ce que tu attend. Et puis Sakura sait ce contrôler quand il faut(Enfin je pense...). Péte un délire si tu veux ! C'est un droit que tout le monde posséde ! Pas besoin de t'excuser.

Jiyaie : merci d'avoir lu et ce chapitre et d'avoir répondu au sondage.

Cassy-chan : Fan d'Itachi ! Te prosterne pas trop à ses pieds. Il va vraiment apprécier ça. La pouffette ne va pas souffrir. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

scorpion771 : Itachi qui veut dominer toute les filles ? C'est plutôt le rêve de Jiraiya...

sakura-chan : C'est le 1er match de basket que j'écris. Si je l'ai raté dite le moi et je feras mieux dans le prochain chapitre où il y aura un match.

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene : Simpas ton collége. Sauf que moi je suis au Lycée... Mais mon collége était comme le tien sauf que le cours d'anglais, c'était plutôt simpas.

Bloody angel : Encore une fan d'Itachi. Toi tu aime Itachi, au point de vouoir être enfermer dans sa chambre avec lui.

Asahi Shin'ju : merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage ! C'est simpa !

Rajhna : Itachi est l'opposé de son frère, alors j'en ai fait un gars qui pense au filles, genre Sanji(Sandy) de "ONE PIECE", mais en moins débile. Naruto à gagner en un coup. je sais pas si c'est vraiment un combat.(record du combat de rue le plus court du monde en un coup... record battu)

Kiara : J'ai vraiment bien fait de faire revivre Haku. Je me disais que ça plairait au moins aux filles (les mecs, je sais pas trop)

Taahoma : déliré tout le temps se aussi au programme dans le 7ème chapitre si je ne merde pas ! Patiente un peu !

* * *

**ATTENTION** : Résultat du sondage ! D'abord les garçons ! Vainqueur Itachi avec 5 voix ! deuxiéme Naruto 4 ! Sasuke et Gaara égalités avec 3 ! et une voix pour Neji, Kiba et Haku ! Pöur les filles ! Sakura et Hinata sont premiére avec 4 voix chacune (la baston pour la 1er place)! Et pour une voix chacune nous avons, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari et... la mére de Gaara.Yue-R : Avec ce sondage, je vois que presque tout le monde à les mêmes personnages préférés !chez lesgarçon, c'est Naruto mon préféré (j'aimerai bien être aussi insouciant que lui) et chez les filles, c'est Hinata.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le match de basket.**

Mercredi, 20h30, au lycée de Kiri dans son gymnase, deux équipes de lycées différents se disputaient un match de basket, l'équipe de Konoha et l'équipe de Kiri. Les spectateurs hurlérent de joie, encouragaient leurs équipes.

"Cela fait maintenant 5minutes que le match à commencé et aucune des deux équipe n'a mis un panier !" commenta Sakura dans son micro. "A votre avis pourquoi, Haku ?"

"Selon moi, les deux équipes sondent la force de leur adversaire." Explica Haku, éléve du lycée de Kiri. "A mon avis, il ne vont pas tarder à déployer toute leurs force. Je dirais dans... 5ou 10 minutes."

Sur le banc des remplaçants de Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba attendaient l'accord de leur entraîneur pour jouer.

"Putain..." lancea doucement Naruto. "Rien qu'avec Lee et Neji, c'est serré. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?"

"L'équipe de Kiri fait comme nous." remarqua Sasuke. "Et d'après Lee, l'équipe de l'année dernier de Kiri jouait violent, et cete année, peut-être encore."

"Sasuke !" l'interrompis Gai leur entraîneur. "Prépare-toi tu entre sur le terrain dans 2minutes."

Très vite, Sasuke se leva et s'échauffa. Ce qui se fit remarquer par toutes les filles dans les gradins.

"L'équipe de Konoha fait entré le numéro 11, Sasuke Uchiwa !" s'écria Sakura heureuse.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait parti des meilleurs de votre lycée, est-ce exacte ?" demanda Haku en voyant le numéro 7 entré.

"Exactement ! Et surtout, l'équipe contient les meilleurs éléments que l'on puisse trouver. et avec l'entraîneur qu'ils ont, j'ose pas imaginer les bête du basket qu'ils sont !" répondit Sakura sûre d'elle. "Dans votre lycée c'est sûrement pareil !"

"Pour l'entraînement oui ! Mais sans avoir disputé un vrai match, c'est difficile de savoir leurs niveaux !" avoua Haku.

Sur le terrain, deux joueurs de Kiri bloqué Lee de ses mouvements, un autre géna Neji, un autre en défence près du panier et le dernier tenta de défier Sasuke qui avait le ballon. Mais l'Uchiwa passa entre ses aversaire et marqua le 1er panier du match.

"Après 7minute et 47 seconde de match, Sasuke met le 1er panier !" commenta Sakura heureuse. "Ah ? l'équipe de Kiri change deux joueurs ? Changement de plan ?"

"Je crois que l'on peut dire que le match va vraiment commencé, car le numero 1, Kai Hiwatari et le numéro 5, Domon Akagi sont les meilleurs joueurs du lots d'après mes fiches ! Le jeu va être dure maintenant pour le lycée de Konoha !" explica Haku en regardant la fiche des joueurs.

En effet, à peine le match avait reprit que Kai s'imposa avec une vitesse meilleurs que ceux de Konoha et Domon avec son corps massif, empêcha les joueurs de konoha de tirer aux paniers.

"Dix minutes sont passé depuis le début du match et le score est de 7 à 4 pour Kiri !" explica Sakura. "Le score bouge enfin..."

"Apparament il y a du nouveau chez ceux de Konoha, il y a changement de joueur... Non. De deux joueurs" corrigea Haku. "Ce sont Naruto Uzumaki le numéro 10 et Kiba Inuzuka le numéro 11 !"

"Alors les gars ? On a besoin des génies ?" demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire dont il a le secret.

"Ils n'ont que trois points d'avance, c'est pas encore fini." soupira Sasuke.

"Naruto ! Toi et Kiba, vous vous occupez de Kai !" Ordonna Lee.

"Tactique des deux solutions ?" demandérent-t-il d'une même voix.

"Oui."

"Vous la jouez pas trop solo les baka !" continua Sasuke.

"On t'emmerde !" répondirent les "Baka".

Le match reprit et c'était Kiri qui avait le ballon, et évidement comme l'avait prévus Lee, Kai attaqua avec un de ses coéquipiés. Mais à peine qu'il était arrivé en face du panier et qu'il se prépara à tiré que Kiba se mit devant lui lui bouchant la vue. Très vite, le joueur de Kiri fit une passe vers son collégue.

"Mis le ballon est intercepter par Naruto qui fonce directement vers le panier adverse !" hurla Sakura dans son micro. "Fait pas de connerie et fait la passe à Sasuke à ta gauche."

"Mademoiselle Haruno, les commentateurs doivent être neutre." corrigea Haku.

"M'en fout ! Liberté de la presse du connait ?"

"ça n'a rien à voir !" répondit-il en souriant. "enfin revenons au match."

"Panier de Neji Hyûga, le numéro 14 après une superbe passe de Naruto ! En plus un panier à trois points, égalité ! 7 à 7 !"

Nouvelle contre-attaque de Kiri, héla encore interrompus, cette fois par Lee qui piqua le ballon par derriére son adversaire. Arrivé devant le panier, le numéro 5 le gêna, après avoir feinté un tire, Lee, le numéro 4 de Konoha fit une passe à Sasuke qui fit un dunk (marqué un panier en amenant le ballon dans le cercle avec sa(ses) main(s))

"Si tu avais râté ce dunk, je téclatais !" déclara Naruto au dunkeur (ça se dis ça ?).

"ça serait à moi de dire ça !" contra Sasuke en tapant dans la main de son coéquipié.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se reposé dix secondes, le match reprit, mais cette fois-ci, l'équipe de Kiri était violent, prête à faire des fautes. Ce changement troubla l'équipe de basket de Konoha. Le score était de 9 partout et il restait 5minutes à jouer avant la fin de la 1er mi-temps.

"Va falloir finalement y aller à fond les gars !" ordonna Lee. "Mais donnez-vous seulement à fond à la deuxiéme li-temps. Là on joue défense et contre attaque si possible."

"En claire, on joue de maniére à décevoir le public mais on leurs sort le grand jeu plus tard !" réctifia Naruto en plaisantant avant de recevoir quatre coups de poings sur la tête.

Durant le reste du temps, l'équipe de Konoha dure tout faire pour gêné l'équipe de Kiri, hélas, bourrin comme ils étaient, soit le ballon sortait du terrain, soit l'arbitre donner une faute mais une faute fait par Konoha... Au bout du compte à la fin de la 1er mi-temps, dans les vestiairesprèvus pour l'équipe de Konoha, pendant les dix minutes de pause.

"13 à 9 et ils ménent la partie ! C'est un vendu l'arbitre !" hurla Naruto en rage.

"C'est claire que c'est louche... En plus ils jouaient la comédie lors des fautes nos adversaires." continua Kiba. "ah j'ai mal à la jambe. Il ya eu contact. MON CUL OUAIS ! IL L'AVAIT FAIT EXPRES CE CONNARD !"

"Allons le jeunes ! Ne vous emportez pas ! Ce n'est que le début du jeu !" tenta Gai pour les rassurer.

Le début de la deuxiéme et dernière partie du jeu." rectifia Lee. "Mais même vous vous avez vu les injustices monsieurs faite quelque chose !"

"J'ai essayé mais tenté de vous calmer moi je retourne sur le terrain." disait l'entraîneur en sortant du vestiaire.

"Encore 8 minutes avant le retour sur le terrain... Quelqu'un à une tactique ?" demanda Neji en buvant de l'eau.

"Konoha est vraiment pathétique... Je vous voyais plus fort." Fit la voix d'une fille venue de nulle part.

Alvida, avec un pansement sur la joue, sortie d'un coin du vestiaire qui ne pouvait être vu par quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?" demanda Naruto encore plus énervé.

"Calme-toi beau blondinet. Je suis venue pour vous proposez un petit pari."

"Pas intéressé !" dirent en choeur les joueurs de basket.

"Je sais que vous voulez en savoir plus sur **La bande des trois** dont je faisais partie, mon amie m'a tout dit. Ainsi je suis venue vous dire que si vous gagnez ce match, je vous dirais ce que je sais dessus."

"Attent une minute !" stoppa Sasuke. "Que tu faisais partie ?"

"Je les ai quittée il y a peu. Aller savoir s'ils m'ont remplacé..."

"Le pari n'est pas fini, que ce passe-t-il si nous perdons ?" demanda Sasuke calemement.

"C'est simple ! Si vous perdez, le blond il couche avec moi !" hurla-t-elle en sautant au cou de Naruto.

A ces mots, Lee et Kiba avaient la bouche grande ouverte au point de toucher le sol. Sasuke et Neji avaient les yeux grands ouverts plus gros que leurs têtes. Et Naruto semblait un peu perdu.

"ça marche." conclua Sasuke en serrant la main de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci s'en aillent.

"Sasuke ! T'as fait quoi ?" hurla Naruto en préparan ses mains pour étrangler son ami. "Je suis pas d'accord ! Elle me fout les boules cette nana !"

"On a rien à y perdre voyons !" rassura Sasuke. "Elle, elle risque de perdre la vue si on perd."

"Je dois le prendre dans quelle sens cette phase ?" demanda Naruto encore plus énervé.

"Reste une minute avant la repris !" rappella Neji. "On fait quoi ?"

"On va sur le terrain et on fait comme d'habitude mais en plus rapide !" explica Lee. "A moins que quelqu'un ait une autre idée."

"Moi, j'ai une idée. Ecoutaient tous..." proposa Sasuke en demandant à ses camarades de s'approcher.

De retour sur le terrain, l'équipe de Konoha réussi à avoir le ballon et commencea leur nouvelle tactique de jeu.

"Lee a le ballon, il fonce vers le panier avec à ses côtés Neji et Sasuke." commenta Sakura folle de joie.

"Apparament, l'équipe de Konoha semble avoir changé de tactique." remarqua Haku.

Sur le terrain, Lee sembla gêné par deux adversaires, et il y avait le même problème pour Sasuke et Neji, chacun avait un adversaire. Soudain Lee fit une passe en arriére où il n'y avait personne sauf le dernier membre de l'équipe de Kiri qui gênait personne.

"Mais Naruto attrape le ballon et il fonce directement vers le panier tire et... PANIER !" Hurla Sakura. "13 à 11 !"

"ça c'est un travail d'équipe !" admira Haku pendant que l'équipe de Kiri recommencea à jouer.

La nouvelle attaque de Kiri fut un echec. Sasuke avait réussi à leur prendre le ballon et à foncer en ne faisant que des passes avec Lee et Neji vers le panier, désorientant l'adversaire. La derniére passe fut à Neji qui marqua un panier à trois points

"14 à 13 pour Konoha!" Hurla toujours Sakura. "5 point de gagner pour cette équipe en même pas 5minutes !"

"Encore une fois, Kiri recomence à jouer." continua Haku calmement. "Ils ont l'air un peu énervés."

Le mot était faible car quand celui qui avait le ballon attaqua, il fut bloqué par Naruto, mais l'attaquant lui donnant un coup de coude discret, mais assez fort, dans le bide et mit un panier.

"Eh l'arbitre !" appella Lee. "Y'a faute ! Mon coéquipié à reçu un coup !"

"Désolé ! C'était involontaire !" mentait le joueur alors que l'arbitre accorda le panier et déclara que c'était une faute involontaire.

Dans les tribunes,c'était la fureur chez ceux de Konoha. Les spectateurs hurlérent des phrase comme : "vendu !" "T'as les yeux dans les poches ou quoi ?". Mais cela n'empêcha pas le match de continuer.

"Ne trouvez-vous pas ce match étrange Haku ?" demanda Sakura en suivant la contre-attaque de Konoha.

"Exactement. Kiri joue malin mais s'ils continuent à jouer comme ça, ça va mal finir."

A plusieur repris, les joueurs de Kiri firent leurs coup discrêt pour avoir l'avantage. Soit pour avoir des faute qui les rapproché du panier, soit pour blesser un joueur avec l'excuse bidon "**pas fait expret"**. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Naruo et ses amis de marquer des points grâce au plan de Sasuke.

_"Flash"_

_"La ruse sera notre atout !" explica Sasuke dans les vestiaires. "Par exemple, on lance une attaque à trois habituelle mais quan il nous gêne, Kiba et Naruto se raménerons et on leurs fait une passe."_

_"Et comme Naruto va vite, l'attaque sera surprise et avec Kiba il tente le panier." conclua Lee en frappa son poing dans sa main._

_"Tentaient tous sorte de tactique de ce genre mais varions avec des attaques habituelles, sinon ils pourront vite comprendre nos plans et gagner cette rencontre." termina Sasuke._

_"En gros..." fit Naruto. "On attaque tout le temps et on oublie la défense moi et Kiba."_

_"En gros oui..." soupirérent Neji, Lee et Sasuke._

"Il ne reste que 2minutes à jouer et le score est de 71 à 69 ! Et c'est Kiri qui méne !" hurla Sakura dans son micro. "Bougez vos culs Konoha !"

"C'est vrai que c'est un match très serré au final. Nul ne peut dire qui va en sortir vainqueur." ajouta Haku souriant mais un peu gêné du comportement de sa collégue.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs des deux équipes étaient en nage, ce qui rendaient folles les spectatrices.

"Un panier et on est à égalité." Récapitula Lee à ses amis. "Après on tente l'impossible pour ne pas s'en prendre et refaire un panier. Sauf si on tente un trois points. On joue défence tout le temps après."

"C'est possible mais j'aurais besoin d'avoir une bonne occassion au bon momentsans problème." explica Neji, le seul à réussir un panier à trois points.

"Passe rapide et précis !" continua Lee. "Tous en attaque !"

"Oui capitaine !" concluaérent les garçons avant de se préparé à jouer.

"Les joueurs sont en place et c'est Konoha qui à le ballon." Commenta Sakura.

"Apparament, ils ont l'air d'avoir un plan." continua Haku en les regardant.

"Vous avez raison Haku !" remarqua la jeune fille. "Regardait ! Ils sont que des passes, ce qui à l'air d'emmerder les joueurs de Kiri !"

Sur le terrain, Neji se préparé à recevoir le ballon pour marquer le panier final de ce match. Les secondes lui paraissaient interminable, jusqu'au moment où.

"Kiba ! Le ballon !" cria le Hyûga à son coéquipié.

Très vite, Kiba lancea le ballon à Neji et ce dernier tira le panier.

"INCROYABLE !" Hurla dans micro Sakura. "5secondes avant la fin, Neji Hyûga met le panier final !Mettant le score à 72 à 71 ! Avantage pour l'équipe de Konoha.

Les cinq derniéres secondes n'avaient servis à rien pour Kiri et l'équipe du lycée de Konoha tait proclamé vainqueur de ce match. La joie était à la fête dans les tribunes chez ceux qui encouragaient léquipe de Konoha.

Et pendant ce temps Alvida donna une lettre à Hinata.

"Tu donnera ça au blondinet et son équipe." explica Alvida. "Ils comprendront ce que c'est ! Tu peux la lire si tu veux."

Après ses mots, la jeune fille sorti du gymnase, et Hinata ouvrit l'envelloppe, où ce trouvait une lettre et une disquette.

_"A l'équipe de Konoha._

_Comme promis, voici les renseignements sur le groupe où j'étais. tout ce que je sais ce trouve sur cette disquette. Quand à toi le blondinet du nom de Naruto, je t'aurais une prochaine fois mais sans pari cette fois. En prévision de ce jour, je te donne ce petit cadeau !_

_Alvida."_

Hinata regarda encore une fois dans l'envelloppe et trouva... Un capote.

"Elle se croit où celle-là !" s'énerva Hinata en jetant le préservatif.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos, et de fête, Naruto et ses amis se retrouvérent tous devant l'écran d'un ordinateur presque foutu pour lire la disquette, de peur qu'il soit piégé, le tout piloté par Sakura.

"Y'a juste un message !" remarqua Sakura. "Pas très gros en tout cas. Il ne doit y avoir que cinq lignes environ !"

_**"Bien que fasse partie des chef des trois, je ne connaissais qu'un seul des deux autres chef. Celui qui venez d'Oto ! Celui de Konoha ne s'est jamais présenté devant moi, seulement devant celui d'Oto. **_

_**Le seul que je connais s'appelle donc Kimimaro. 17ans, en terminal et le meilleur escrimeur de son lycée. C'est grâce à lui que le lycée d'Oto à remporté les tournoi d'escrime durant ses trois années.**_

_**La seul que je sais c'est que c'est un mec intelligent et qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et il se faisait appeller Mr K."**_

"Tu parle d'un nom à la con !" se moqua Naruto en voyant ce nom.

_**"A vous de vous débrouillez avec le peu d'info que je viens de vous donner.**_

_**Alvida."**_

"C'EST TOUT !" Hurlérent tout l'équipe en voyant la fin du message.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Prochain chapitre : Un peu de détente dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être marrant. Dans le dortoir des filles, ces derniéres subissent un vol pour le moins étrange. Ce qui est volé ? Vous le serez dans le chapitre 7.

* * *

_

Naruto : C'est quoi qui leurs sera volé ?

Yue-R : Je te donne un indice ! Cadeau pour les lecteurs.

**  
INDICE : Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga "RANMA 1/2" rappellez-vous du petit vieux Happosaï (aussi appellé Happy), ils volent souvent les filles ! Mais notre voleurs vole si on peut le dire ainsi, l'ensemble !**

Yue-R : Voila ! C'est facile !

Naruto : C'est quoi cette indice de merde ? Moi ça me dis rien !

Yue-R : Pas de sondage pour cette fois-ci mais essaiyer de savoir ce qui sera volé ! Si vous savez, dite le dans les reviews sinon, dite rien si vous savez pas ! Attention, vous n'avez le droit qu'à trois réponces !


	8. le voleur de sousvêtement

**Attention : La réponces à la question posé dans le dernier chapitre est... Les sous-vêtements ! La 1er à avoir répondut juste est In.lfz.**

**Réponce aux reviews :**

In.lfz : Tu as vite donné ton avis sur ce chapitre... Record de vitesse ! Bravo ! (désoler si y'a pas de récompense...) Et oui Naruto est un inculte ! Mais c'est bon, je lui ai tout expliqué !(ça a était dure... crois moi ! Bravo pour avoir bien deviné ce qui sera volé ! Effectivement, je connais Slam Dunk d'Inoue ! C'est lui qui m'a donné le gout du basket avec des potes ! D'ailleurs si vous regardé les numeros et les caractéres au baskt des joueurs de Konoha, vous remarquerai qui vont avec ceux de l'équipe de Sôhoku (Naruto correspond bien à Sakuragi non ? Et Sasuke à Rukawa pour sa popularité et son génie du basket ! Erreur, Kiba devait être le numéro 7, celui de Ryôta Miyagi. Neji ressemble à Hisashi Mitsui pour les panier à trois points. Et Lee parceque c'est le capitaine, je lui ai donné Akagi et parce qu'ils sont fort physiquement !)

Et oui ! Haku n'a pas eu de bol d'être à côté de Sakura mais bon, ça donné un bon coté pour les commentateur sportif (une folle et un normal voir sérieux). Une autre filles qui plait à Naruto et plutôt mauvais car il suffit de regarder Ino et Sakura pour comprendre... Hinata aura Naruto normalement, et pour ça, j'ai prévus de beau chapitre qui à chaque intimité entre Naruto et Hinata sera gâché (Faut faire duré le suspence).

HyuugaHinata : Jiraiya ? Voler les sous-vêtements ? C'est pas un voleur ! C'est juste un matteur et dragueur ! ET oui tu as bon dans l'orthographe de Kimimaro ! Et au prochain chapitr tu en sera plus !

haruno sama : C'est pas con ça ! Je suis sûre que ça plairaient aux filles d'avoir un cleçon de Sasuke !

ptite new : merci d'adoré ma fic ! Happosai ne vole pas que les culottes ! C'est tous qui est dessous féminin !

kybi : C'est "Oh my god" ! Toi t'es fan d'rochimaru... C'est rare une fille comme toi.(c'est en voie de disparition code rouge !) Eh oui ! Moi ausi je rêve d'un lycée come ça ! Comme tout le monde d'ailleur, on aimerait avoir un lycée mieux que celui qu'on a (ou qu'on a eu)

Asahi Shin'ju : Pas bien certe ! Mais ça amuse les gens (surtout les pervers !)

Taahoma : Pas mal ton petit dialogue pour animé cette reviews ! Mais t'aurais voulut que Naruto couche avec Alvida ? Tu serais pas une perverse toi ? lol !

scorpion771 : Hinata n'est pas dégoutée, elle est jalouse ! Ce qui sera volé ça sera tout les sous-vêtement de fille !

Dawn : Tu connais la réponce maintenant ! C'est oui ! voila la suite !

Tsukieina : (Mode Sanji) Tsukieina chérie ! Te revoila ! J'espére qu'ils t'ont plus ses chapitres ! Voila un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Au faite, j'ai vu le film "ONE PIECE et la malédiction de l'épée Sacré !" Trop cool comme film ! Je te le conseil !

pynkia : La nana va revenir crois moi ! Et elle voudra toujours Naruto ! Mais Hinata l'en empêchera ! Merci de m'encourager pour la suite ! Mais je crois que j'ai un peu râté ce chapitre...

Sorciere Cycy : lire 7 chapitres en 1heures, C'est baléze ! Et encore une fan d'Itachi ! Il en a du succé le grand ! Par contre... Ten/Ita, c'est pas possible... Tenten va être mis avc Neji désoler. Enfin une fille qui me dis qu'elle n'aime pas le yaoi ! (certain m'en encourager d'en faire...) ! J'irais lire tes fic vu que tu fais pas un yaoi !(En plus c'ets du One Piece ! et du Shaman King). Tu connais Naruto depuis peu ? Soit contente, l'anime sortira en Dvd en france ! Quand ? Je sais pas... Pas de menace pour avoir la suite ! Je suis humain laissé moi le temps de le faire !

sasu : Itachi ? J'en ferai pas un voleurs de Sous-vêtements ! (des personnes m'en voudraient si je le faisais) ! Et tu regarde les feux de l'amour ?

xXKazeKageXx : merci d'apprècié cette histoire qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire original de Naruto !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le voleur de sous-vêtements.**

Chambre de Tenten et Hinata la nuit :

"Hinata... Pourquoi t'as ouverte cette fenêtre ?" demanda Tenten à moitier endormie.

Aucune réponce venez de sa colocataire de chambre sauf des gémissement, Tenten en conclua qu'elle était trop endormie pour répondre. Alors elle se leva pour refermer la fenêtre. Quand elle passa près du lit d'HInata, elle entendit ce que disait cette derniére.

"Non Naruto. Pas ici. Mon père pourrait nous surprendre."

"Mais c'est qu'elle fait de beaux rêves cette coquine." Marmonna Tenten en souriant. "Au moins maintenant, je sais c'est qui l'homme qu'elle veut. On en discutera au réveille."

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, la réveillée retourna se coucher. Et le matin, Tenten réveilla Hinata pour se lever et se préparer pour aller en cours.

"Allez l'endormie ! Léve-toi et arrête de rêver de Naruto !" ordonna la chinoise.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" s'affolla Hinata qui s'était brusquement réveillée à ses paroles. "Comment tu le sais ?"

_"Non Naruto. Pas ici. Mon père pourrait nous surprendre."_ imita Tenten en en rajoutant. "Tu parlais en dormant. On voit que les livres du prof épouvantail aide beaucoups. Vous lisez "**Carmen E. méne l'enquête**" en ce moment ?"

"Oui..."

"J'me souviens de l'avoir l'année dernière. J'en ai fait des rêves je t'en parle pas ! Pas étonnant que tu en fasse aussi et je te parie que Sakura et Ino en font de même ! Mais avec Sasuke comme acteur pricipal."

"T'en parlera à personne s'il te plait." demanda timidement Hinata.

"Promis ! Si tu promet d'arrêter d'ouvrir la fenêtre sans me le demander la nuit !"

"Mais... J'ai pas ouverte la fenêtre."

"Alors qui ?" demanda Tenten en ouvrant le tiroir de ses affaires avant d'hurler un cri d'horreur. Un cri qui alarma tout le dortoir des filles.

Plus tard, dans le lycée :

Naruto et Kiba allaient en cours tout en discutant.

"Les cours du serpant dès le réveil... C'est un coup à nous mettre dans le coma." râla Naruto pas très réveillé.

"C'est plutôt pour nous tuer." rectifia Kiba. "On devait dormir ce matin mais il a fallut que ce mauvais prof déplace son cours pour ce matin."

"NARUTO !" Appella Sakura derrière le duo.

"B'jour Sakura." salua l'endormi. "T'as la pêche."

"Viens avec moi ! On a un article pour un numero special demain !" disait Sakura en prenant Naruto par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner derrière elle.

"Mais et le cours ?" demanda Kiba en voyant ses amis s'éloigner.

"Annullé ! A cause d'un vol dans le dortoir des filles ! Et c'est là que nous allons !" explica Sakura joyeuse.

Soudain, Sakura s'arrêta nette et se retourna vers Kiba.

"Au faite, tu peux me passer Akamaru ?"

"Il est malade. Il est chez ma soeur." explica Kiba.

"Zut ! Il nous aurait bien aidé." marmonna la jeune fille en claquant des doigts. "Debout toi ! Fait pas ton Shikamaru et suit moi !"

"Oui madame." répondit Naruto, apparament encore dans le gaz.

Plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles, dans la chambre de la volée :

"He ben..." s'exclama Sakura en examinant le tiroir de Tenten. "Le voleur t'a rien laissé. Pas un soutif et pas une seule culotte."

"Il m'a même pris ceux que je portais hier." soupira Tenten. "Mais comment il serait entré dans cette chambre ? La fenêtre était fermé et il est impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur on est au 1er étage en plus."

Sakura se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte et en sorta la tête pour voir juste en bas, marcher sur l'herbe Naruto.

"Alors ? Tu trouve quelque chose ?"demanda-t-elle au blond.

"Que veux-tu que je trouve ? Avec le vent qu'il y a eu hier soir, l'herbe écrasé est impossible à trouver !" hurla Naruto un peu énervé de rien trouver. "

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?"

"Reste ici ! Je t'envois de l'aide !" ordonna Sakura. "Hinata, va l'aidé, j'ai encore besoin de Tenten et t'es la seul que j'ai sous la main."

Dehors, juste sous la fenêtre de la victime du vole :

"Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce passe temps ?" se lamenta Naruto assis contre le mur du dortoir. "En plus j'ai pas trop dormis cette nuit et je sais plus pourquoi..."

"Naruto ?"

"Bonjour Hinata ! La forme ?" demanda Naruto en reconnaissant la fille.

"Pas trop... Avec ce qui viens d'arriver à Tenten." répondit Hinata.

"Ahhh" bailla Naruto. "Pardon ! En tout cas, c'est un baléze le mec qui l'a volé. Pas faire de bruit, venir dans cette chambre la fenêtre ouverte etvolé des sous-vêtements féminins... Il t'a rien volé ?"

"Non... Enfin... Il me semble..."

"Alors ?" Hurla Sakura par la fenêtre. "Vous avez trouvés ?"

"On cherche !" répondit Naruto.

"Hinata !" rappella Sakura. "Remonte on a à te parler !"

"Noooon !" Pensa Hinata en partant.

"Dormons un peu..." Marmonna Naruto.

Au bout de cinq, quand Naruto commencea à sommeiller, un cris se fit entendre, ce qui le réveilla.

"Apparament, Hinata a appris une mauvaise nouvelle." conclua le jeune homme en reconaissant le cris de la jeune fille, avant de recevoir quelque chose sur le visage, un morceau de tissu apparament porté par le vent.

Chambre des victimes :

"Apparament, on t'a aussi volé Hinata." conclua Sakura. "Mais seulement trois culottes dont celle que tu avais hier et un soutif."

Hinata était devenue très pâle. Penser d'une personne avait vue ses sous-vêtements, alors que Naruto ne les avait pas encore vu.

"Il est possible que quand Tenten s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, le voleur à du sauté discrétement par la fenêtre pour évité d'être vu et en n'ayant pas fini son forfait !" explica Sakura avec une pointe de fiéreté sur sa découverte.

"Sakura !" Appella Naruto toujours dehors. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

"Monte vite alors !" ordonna Sakura. "Tu as le droit cette fois !"

Plus tard, quand Naruto était dans la chambre, ce dernier montra sa trouvaille.

"C'est à vous ?" demanda Naruto en montrant un string rouge aux filles.

"Je parirais que c'est à Tenten !" disait Sakura. "Je vois pas Hinata mettre ça !"

"Pourtant, c'est à elle !" corrigea Tenten. "J'ai réussi à lui en faire acheté la semaine dernière."

"C'est... C'est bien à moi..." reconnut difficilement Hinata.

"Hinata porte ce genre de sous-vetêment ?" se demanda Naruto en imaginant la fille en question portant seulement ce vêtement.

Mais Sakura le stoppant en plein milieu de son rêve en lui collant un punch dans la face, ce qui le fit voler jusqu'a la fenêtre, hélas ouverte, et il fini dehors écrasé sur le sol, voir complétement incrusté dans le sol.

Encore plus tard à l'infirmerie, là où Naruto se trouvait après le coup qu'il avait reçu, ce dernier se réveilla avec un gros mal de dos et dans diverses endroits du corps.

"Tu vas bien Naruto ?" demanda Hinata qui se trouvait sur une chaise à côté du lit où se trouvait Naruto.

"J'ai mal partout..." se lamenta le jene homme. "Pire qu'avec les entraînements du professeur Maito."

"Sakura a dit que c'était pour te corriger." explica Hinata en souriant.

"Fallait pas dire devant que tu portais ce genre de sous-vêtement ! ça ferait rêver n'importe quel mec ! Sauf peut-être les frigos comme Sasuke et Neji !"

La jeune fille était evenue rouge pivoine.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?" demanda Naruto.

"Heu... Sakura a dit que l'on devant attendre ici." répondit Hinata en sortant de sa pensée. "Mais elle m'a pas dis pourquoi."

"Alors attendons..." conclua Naruto.

Silence lourd dans l'infirmerie.

"Merde !" pensa Naruto. "Je suis jamais resté seul avec une fille. Surtout avec Hinata. Sauf le jour où je devais aidé Sakura pour le 1er numero du journal de cette année. Mais là, c'est différent, on travail pas."

"Enfin seul avec Naruto." pensa à son tour Hinata. "A chaque fois que ça arrivé, tout a était gâché. Profitons du fait qu'il n'y ait personne. Surtout sans cette folle d'Alivida !"

Imagination d'Hinata, elle voit Alvida version tête de démone qui dit "Naruto est à moi !".

Soudain, un bruit cacha l'ambiance. Le ventre de Naruto cria famine.

"Etrange..." remarqua Naruto. "J'ai faim comme si j'avais raté la bouffe de midi."

"C'est que... Tu as dormis très longtemps et il est 13h25." explica Hinata timidement.

"Noooon ! La cantine est fermé et j'ai pas mangé !"

Hinata tendit un sandwich à l'affamé.

"Comme tu te réveillais pas, j'ai été te chercher un sandwich."

"MERCI HINATA !" remercia Naruto en prenant le sandwich. "Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! Avec les autres, je mourrais de faim ! Tu as mangé ?"

"Oui. J'ai eu le temps de manger."

En même pas cinq minutes, Naruto avait mangé en une bouchée le sandwich.

"Dis Hinata !" demanda subitement le garçon. "Le match de basket, j'étais comment ?"

"Tu... Tu étais super... Pourquoi ?"

"A chaque fois que j'essaye de savoir, j'entend toujours Sasuke par-ci, Neji par-là et Lee d'un côté. J'étais invisible ou quoi ?"

"Cherche pas à comprendre !" déclara Sakura en entrant dans la piece. "Puisque tu es réveillé, je vais avoir besoin de toi !"

Quand Naruto vit Sakura, un frisson parcoura son corps à cause de son sourire qui sembler machiavélique.

"Besoin de moi ?" demanda le garçon apeuré.

Le soir venu, le plan de Sakura se mit en place pour attraquer le voleur de sous-vêtement. Dans la chambre de Tenten et d'Hinata, les habitantes du lieu, Sakura et Ino regardérent Naruto parfaitement déguisé en fille.

"Mais pourquoi moi ?" demanda Naruto en pleure.

"Tu peus retiré ce déguisement si tu veux ! Mais ce sont les seuls vêtements que tu as ici ! Ceux que tu portais, c'est Kiba qui les a ramené dans ta chambre !" explica Ino. "Et puis soit content, ce déguisement ce porte aussi bien chez les filles que chez les mecs !"

"Justement ! Le club de couture et de théatre ce sont pas pétés le cul pour ça ! C'est le costume type chinois que porte Ranma dans le manga "Ranma 1/2" ! Qu'il soit fille ou garçon !" râla Naruto en enlevant les ballons gonflable qui lui servé de poitrine. "Maintenant que je suis dans le dortoire des filles, je les retire ainsi que cette perruque !"

"Dommage ! ça t'allait si bien !" se moqua Sakura.

"Me faire dormir ici pour chopper le voleur passe ! Mais me faire déguiser en fille, non ! Et puis pourquoi moi ?"

"Shikamaru est trop feignant pour nous aider ! Et Choji ne fait pas très fille quand on le déguise !"

"Même chose pour Kiba et Lee !" continua Tenten. "Et Neji refuse de nous aider !"

"Et on va pas demander à Sasuke de se déguiser !" souria Sakura.

"C'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui..." se lamenta Naruto. "La chance n'est pas au top aujourd'hui..."

"Bon, on vous laisse ! Salut ! Et toi Naruto, fais pas de connerie car tu es ici !" ricana Sakura avec un air de sous-entendue(faut dire, deux filles et un mec dans une même chambre; ce lui qui comprend pas mérite des baffes).

Quand l'heure de se couché fut venu, le trio s'endormient.

Dans la salle de bain qui était relié à la chambre d'Hinata et Tenten, dans le condition d'aeration (inspiration venue de Final Fantasy 7 !), une personne de petite taille (1m45) en sortait, remettant bien la grille une fois sorti. Il entrouvis la porte qui séparait la salle de bain à la chambre et vis les filles dans leurs lits ainsi qu'une forme féminine sur un lit au sol.

"Va falloir être plus discret." Marmonna l'inconnu. "Attendant encore un peu."

"Tu fais quoi dans cette salle de bain ?"

"J'attend le bon moment !" répondit la petite personne.

"Le bon moment pour quoi ?"

"Pour voler ses ravissante demoiselle..." répondit l'homme.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était derriére lui et qu'il lui parlait et quand il se retourna, il vit Naruto assis sur le lavabo un peu énervé.

"Part ta faute, j'ai eu une journée douloureuse alors que j'étaiscrevé et elle a été humiliante par la même occasion !"

Très vite, l'inconnu sortie de la salle de bain et sortie de la chambre en sortant par la porte pour finir dans les couloirs du dortoir suivi de près par Naruto avec une veine sur la tête sur le point d'exploser.

"REVIENS ICI ENFLURE !" Hurla Naruto. "JE SUIS CREVE ET J'AI ENVIS DE DORMIR ! ALORS REVIENS LA !"

La poursuite continua jusqu'a ce que au moment où le voleurs sorti du dortoir, Naruto lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

"Pas très futé notre homme ! s'exclama le blond en tenant le voleur. "Voler les mêmes personnes deux nuits de suites ! Faut être complétement con !"

Le bruit qu'avait fait leur poursuite avait réveillé toutes les filles du dortoirs et ses dernières fut surprise de voir deux garçons devant la porte d'entré du lieu réservé aux filles.

Le lendemain matin, en plein cours d'histoire, Naruto discuta avec Kiba sur l'affaire du vol.

"Un gars de terminal ? Ce gars de petite taille ?" demanda Kiba doucement.

"Ouais ! Et je te dis pas la taille de sont cerveau." continua Naruto. "Gros pour voler des filles discretement mais petit pour répété la même chose qu'il avait fait 24h plus tôt."

"Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?"

"Vengeance ! A cause de sa taille, les filles ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ! Et pour de l'argent, il avait prévus de revendre ses sous-vêtements ce week-end à ce qu'il nous a dit ! Et à une personne du nom de M. K !"

"Pas très futé de tout dire quand il a était capturé..." remarqua Kiba.

"Tu diras tout si tu avais vu Tenten avec une batte de base-ball prête à s'en servir !" continua Naruto avec une point de peur dans sa voix. "Enfin, tout est fini en même pas une journée, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu."

"Tiens ! Lis ça !" ordonna Kia en tendant un lettre discrêtement à Naruto. "ça viens du club de couture !"

_**"A Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**Comme convenue dans le contrat, pour avoir emprunté gratuitement un costume, Mlle Haruno nous a accordé le droit de vous utilisé votre corps et votre taille pour fabriqué des costume. Sinon allez vous plaindre à votre patron Mlle Haruno. Mais vous n'avez pas le fois !**_

_**Avec les remreciements de Mlle Chanelle présidente du club de couture et de fabrication de costume."**_

Naruto qui lâcha la lettre était soudainement devenu pâle.

"Monsieur !" Appella Kiba. "Naruto se sent pas bien ! Je crois qu'il ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie !"

**Fin de chapitre.**

_Au prochaine chapitre : Avec l'aide de ses amis, Sakura tentera d'en savoir un peu plus sur Kimimaro et peut-être même plus sur le mystérieux M."K"... Dans ce chapitre, Sakura, Sasuke et Itachi apparaitrons plus souvent que les autres personnages.

* * *

_

Kabuto : Et l'auteur ! Pourquoi Kimimaro à le droit d'être là ? Je suis un meilleur personnage que lui dansle manga "Naruto".

Yue-R : Chiale pas Kabuto ! Tu es dans l'histoire depuis longtemps ! A vous cher lecteur de bien le trouver ! Et en prime ! Voici un nouveau sondage !

_**Nouveau sondage :**Êtes-vous une fille ou un garçon ? (Pour la pluspart c'est facile de savoir mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai plus de lecteur ou de lectrice sur cette fic.)_


	9. Kimimaro du lycée d'Oto

_Le sondage : Merci à ceux et celles qui ont répondus et a ceux(celles) qui n'ont pas répondut et a sasu qui à était très prècis... Alors 75 des lecteurs sont des lectrices et 25 sont de mecs. (Mode Sanji de "One Piece" les yeux en coeur avec un air complétement débile voir neuneu) Yeehaaa ! Pleins de jolies lectrice qui lisent ma fics ! Le rêve ! (mode normal) passons aux réviews_

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Pour tout les revieweurs : M. "K" vous sera révélé dans ce chapitre !

renia : Naruto est résistant, c'est un battant (et un battu) !Le coups du déguisement pour pour faire comme le Sexy-meta mais en mode réel ! Et oui Itachi sera là ! Merci qui ?

HyuugaHinata : Si t'es un mec, pour un pseudo de fille ? L petit personnage n'a rien à voir avec la série Naruto, c'est juste un Happosai version jeune !

ptit new : Itachi a vraiment de nombreuses fans ! Quel Playboy ! Merci d'avoir apprècier le coup du string, mais Naruto a apprècié un peu (c'est surtout le coup qu'il n'a pas aimé)

ln.lfz : Naruto a tenter de me tuer pour l'avoir fait souffert mais il était tellement mal en point qu'il a pas reussi ! Le rapprochement entre Hinata et Naruto est certe lent mais j'ai pas envis d'aller trop vite entre eux deux, histoire de faire durer le suspence. Comme j'avais fait en sorte a ce que Hinata rêve de Naruto, je me suis dis que je pourrais faire de même avec Naruto mais différament ! Moi aussi j'adore le duo d'idiots Ryota et Sakuragi de "Slam Dunk" ! Si tu as eu raison sur M."K" dis le moi par Review ! Moulin à parole certe mais tu as des chose a dire ça c'est sûre !

scorpion771 : Konohamaru ? Le pervers ? Certe dans l'anime il avait l'air de se plaire entre les seins de Tsunade et qu'il pratique le Sexy-Meta de Naruto mais c'est pas un pervers ! (Pas au même stade de Kakashi ou Naruto ou de Jiraiya ! voir loin d'eux !)

Tsukieina : Bonne chance pour le film "One Piece" ! Merci d'apprecier ma fic ! J'attend les tienne avec impatience (tout les jours je regarde si un nouveau chapitre de chacune de tes fics est sorti !) Oui ! Je me douter que tu es une fille ! Sinon je passerais en mode cuisto débile pour rien (j'suis pas gay, I love the girls)

Kika : Merci de m'encourager ! Et je ferais en sorte à ce que cette fic reste le plus amusant et le plus normal possible !

sasu : 1/4 fille et 3/4 garçon ? Tu es une fille garçons manqué ou tu es un garçon avec un peu de fémininté ? Qui regarderai les feux de l'amour ? Faudrait être marteau de regarder ça !

haruno sama : desoler d'avoir mis du temps pour avoir mis ce new chapter !(memo : arreter un peu l'anglais)

pynkia : Si tu veux voir Tenten avec sa batte de base-ball, envois un nouveau pervers pour qu'elle s'en serve !

xXKazeKageXx : Tu aurais aimer voir le string d'Hinata ? Etre déguisé en fille pour entré dans le dortoir des filles ? Servir de mannequin pour qu'on fasse des robes sur toi plus tard ? La plupart des mecs l'envis (Kiba le 1er !)

Loushaa : Quelqu'un qui me dis que j'écris bien ! Merci du compliment ! Et non ! Kimimaro et M."K"ne font pas une seul et même personne ! Sinon il est Sphizo ! Désoler ! Retenter votre chance plus tard !

Vathany : Une anti-Sakura folle ? La 1er que je rencontre ! J'ai toute sorte de personne qui lis cette histoire ! J'en suis content ! Pour le risque de Sasu/Saku, je sais pas encore, c'est ça le problème désoler de pas pouvoir te dire qu'il se fera pas... j'hésite encore... J'ai une petite idée de couple mais... (voir en fin de chapitre please !)

Onariah : Une petite liaison entre Alvida et Naruto ? Le pauvre, tu vas le traumatisé ! (Je dis ça mais j'ai prévu mieu qu'une petite liaison entre eux deux ! Un cauchemard pour Naruto et un gros traumatisme ! lol ) Si Sakura ne va pas avec Sasuke, ce dernier ira avec Ino ! Promis ! Et non ! Kimimaro et M."K" ne sont pas la même personne ! Toute tes repnce seront dans le chapitre qui suit !

subakun : Fait comme moi ! Ignore les faute d'ortho !

yune-chan66 : Pas trop de couple pour le moment mais ça va venir, je prend mon temps ! Quel intere de faire une longue fic si je fais tout très vite ? Si Sasuke ne va pas avec Sakura, tu liras toujours ma fic ? Oui, il y aura bien un Naru/Hina ! Le reste sera surprise ou alors couple banal !(mode super chiant)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Kimimaro du lycée d'Oto.**

Dans la salle du journal du lycée, Sakura, la directrice du journal, tapa sont dernier article pour le prochain numéro, sans l'aide de Naruto.

"J'ai du faire une erreur en ordonnant à Naruto d'utilisé sont corps pour aider les folles de la couture..." soupira la jeune fille. "Je suis obligé de tout faire. Mais le pire que que je peux pas m'amusé à faire des recherches plus poussé sur ce Kimimaro et ce Mister "K"..."

"Salut les jeunes ! On m'envois ici pour réparer un ordi !"

C'était Itachi qui venez d'entré dans la salle.

"Itachi ?" demanda Sakura complétement surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?"

"Je viens ici pour remplacer votre ancienne profd'informatique !"

"La femme enceinte ?"

"C'est ça ! Enfin, il parait qu'un des ordinateurs du joural du lycée merder." continua l'aîné des Uchiwa.

"Ouais ! Chôji a renvers sont coca par accident sur la tour pendant qu'elle marchait !"

"J'aurais préférer un virus dans l'ordi que du coca... Mais dis moi, tu es seul ici ?"

"Eh oui..." soupira la jeune fille. "Un petit problème m'a fait perdre le seul collégue pour un petit moment."

"ça te dirait que l'on apprenne à mieux faire connaissance ?"

"Si tu veux pas être viré, évite de draguer les élèves." réplica Sakura. (Sakura en son for intérieur : remarque.. Je prendrais bien le risque !)

Déçu, Itachi demonta l'ordinateur pour l'examiner et après une courte examination.

"C'est une vraie cafetiére ce truc !" râla Itachi. "Cet ordi est vraiment foutu, il va valoir en prendre un neuf..."

"Tu crois que le lycée va nous en payer un autre..." disait Sakura en regardant le plafond. "En plus, j'ai besoin des documents qui sont dedans pour demain."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris... je garde ça mémoirs et demain je te raméne un ordi que je doit avoir et j'y met la mémoirs de cette ordi. ça ira ?"

"Merci !" remercia Sakura avec le sourire. "Tu me sauve la vie !"

Soudain, Sasuke arriva en disant :

"Sakura ! Tu n'aurais pas vue mon frère ? Il parait qu'il viens travail ici, c'est vrai ?"

Sakura ponta du doigt le frangin et quand Sasuke le vit, il se tira en fermant la porte en criant que c'était un cauchemard.

"Mon petit frère m'adore ! ça se voit !" déclara Itachi avec un sourire moqueur.

Soudain Naruto entra dans la salle furieux.

"Il me reste combien de temps avant que ta dette soit payé ?" demanda le blond en regardant Sakura énervé.

"T'en as pour une bonne semaine encore !" répondit Sakura souriante.

"Une semaine ? Une longue semaine à essaiyer des robes pour ses crétins du club de théatre Je vais pas tenir !"

"Tu met des robes Naruto ? Je savais pas que mon frère avait unnami très féminin..."

"Toi le dragueur à deux balles la ferme ! Quand on connait tes connaissances t'es le mec le plus douteux !"

"Comment ça ? J'ai des amis tout à fait normaux. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?" demanda Itachi en regardant Naruto en rigolant car il l'imaginait en robe.

"Un catcheur avec une face de requin ! Une folle qui fait de la poterie plus que douteux ! Un producteur de film porno ! Et si je fais la liste complete, j'en aurais pour des heures ! Aussi bien les gars suspect que les mecs honnête !"

"Tu connais vraiment du monde Itachi ?" demanda Sakura admirative.

"Disons que j'ai pas mal de relation dans cette ville ! Même en dehors !" se vanta Itachi.

"Tu pourras peut-être m'aider !" proposa Sakura souriante.

"Ah oui ? Mais j'y gagne quoi moi ? Mes services ne sont pas gratuit !" continua Itachi le sourire aux lèvres.

"Compte pas sur moi pour payer ta dette ! J'ai assez d'emmerde ! Salut !" salut Naruto en laisant les deux arnaqueurs en pleine négociation.

"Laisse tomber l'argent !" proposa Sakura. "Trouve un autre moyen ! Et pas de truc sexuel !"

"On verra ça plus tard si tu veux ! C'est pourquoi ?"

"Je recherche des infos presonnel sur un personne Kimimaro du lycée d'Oto !"

"Le champion d'escrime ?"

"Ouais !"

"Rien de plus simple, j'ai un ami qui l'entraîne au lycée d'Oto. Mais il aimerait bien changer de lycée, là-bas c'est bourré de voyous ! Je me demande comment il fait le vieux Orochimaru pour donner ses cours là-bas..."

"Oublie ses questions débiles ! J'ai besoin de ses infos le plus vite possible !"

Itachi sorti son portable, composa un numero et au bout d'un petit moment :

"Yo Hoshi ! C'est Itachi ! Je t'appelle car j'ai ici une fan de ton meilleur escrimeur... Non ! Kimimaro ! Hein ? Il a quitter le club ? Merde... Sur qui j'vais parier au prochain championnat d'escrime interlycée..."

"Il est pas ordinaire ce nouveau prof ! Evitons de mettre les parents au courant..." marmonna la jeune fille.

"Je t'appellais car la jeune fille aimerait en savoir plus sur Kimimaro, tu pourrais l'éclairé ?" Court silence d'environ 5minutes. "Ok merci au revoirs !"

"Alors ?"

"Il ne sait rien de personnel sur ton bonhomme ! Mais il m'a filé une adresse internet !"

Plus tard, sur le net, l'adresse donné était celui d'un site sur Kimimaro crée par le fan-club de Kimimaro.

"La dernière news de ce site date d'hier !" remarqua Sakura.

"_Kimimaro a officiellement quitté le club d'escrime endisant qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire cette année_." lisait Itachi. "_Le seul renseignement que nous avons, c'est qu'il eux aidé un ami du lycée Konoha... S'il est ami avec quequ'un de ce lycée de blaireaux, c'est que son ami n'est pas comme les autres._ Sakura ? Tu fais quoi ?"

"J'ai une disquette special pour ses filles, je vais leurs enoyer sur le site tu vas voir ! Pendant que je cherche, prend ma place et dis m'en plus sur ce gars !" ordonna Sakura à moitié énervé.

Pendant que Sakura chercha sa surprise, Itachi obeissa à sa demande et dit :

"Apparament, c'est un élèves modéle. Un génie dans un corps d'Apollon d'après ses nanas !" explica Itachi tout en lisant des infos.

"Ben voyons... Quand j'ai vu sa tronche j'ai crus qu'il dormait à moitié, il me faisait penser à un somnanbule !"

"Je crois qu'il y a une video qui plairait qu'aux filles là !" continua Itachi. "Kimimaro sous la douche des vestiaires des garçons. Ces filles sont de vrais petites perverse !"

"Et elles nous traitre de blaireaux ? Elles vont souffrir !" s'exclama Sakura avec un sale sourire en montrant sa disquette cadeau !

"Je leur envois ?" demanda Itachi en tendant sa main pour avoir la disquette.

"Pourquoi toi ?"

"Par amusement !"

"T'es pas normal comme prof..."

Plus loin, dans la bibliothèque, Sasuke s'y cachait pour éviter son frère.

"Je l'ai déjà tout les jours au domicile, je veux pas l'avoir dans mon bahut... Il va me foutre la honte." Marmonna l'Uchiwa.

Soudain, Sasuke entendit une conversation téléphonique.

"Inutile de lui trouver un remplaçant pour cette idiote, Kimimaro ! Elle a réussi parfaitement sa mission ! Nous faire connaitre ! Maintenant, c'est à nous de nous faire la suite !"

Une fois la conservation terminé, l'inconnu sorti de la bibliothéque et Sasuke le reconnut aussitôt.

"Kabuto ?"

Plus tard, Sasuke était dans le bureau du journal pour parler avec Sakura et, hélas, son frère.

"Kabuto ? Le meilleur étudiant de tout les lycées réunis ? Ce serait Lui le mystérieux mister "K" ?" demanda Sakura qui n'avait pas trop compris.

"Si c'est pas lui, c'était son sosie qu'on a jamais vu ! Ou j'ai mal entendu !" réplica Sasuke un peu énervé.

"Calme petit frère !"

"Toi ! Tais-toi !"

"Sasuke ! Calme toi ! Et merci de nous avoir expliqué tout ça. Mais... c'est pas assez comme preuve ! Attendons !"

"Pfff..." souffla le plus jeune de Uchiwa.

"Nous sommes de retours à la case "on est dans le brouillard"..." soupira Sakura.

"Sinon... On peut sacrifié l'autre idiot de Naruto et avoir des informations venant de la folle, Alvida." suggéra Sasuke sans remord.

"Elle nous a déjà tout dis !" rappella Sakura.

"J'en serais pas très sûr; moi !" marmonna Sasuke.

"Si cette nana est vraiment dingue de Naruto, elle a sûrement des info en plus." explica Itachi qui avait suivit l'histoire.

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda Sakura qui ne suivait les pensé du nouveau prof.

"Elle voudra sûrement faire un échange d'info contre l'autre idiot !" explica Itachi avec fiéreté sur sa découverte.

"Vous vendrez un compagnion à une folle contre des info put-être pas sûre..." demanda Sakura complétement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Si c'est qu'on vendait... Oui !" déclara Itachi.

"M'en fout, moi ! On sacrifie les idiots, ça sera pas une grande perte." explica Sasuke sans se moquer.

"On est pas sorti de l'auberge..." soupira Sakura en voyant que tous ça aller durer longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Au prochain chapitre : Temari la soeur de Gaara s'est fait largué par son petit ami. La bande de copine du lycée de Konoha organise une pyjama partie pour lui remonter le moral ! Et pendant ce temps, les mecs seront chez Naruto pour regarder un match de basket... (Attention : la fic passera en M sur pour plus de liberté dans l'histoire !)_

* * *

Yue-R : Un chapitre asez court j m'en rend compte mais j'étais à court d'idée... Enfin, je cherchais des idées pour continuer cette histoire, pour qu'elle dure longtemps !

Naruto : C'est vraiment tout ?

Yue-R : Nan ! La rentrer approche et je suis pas encore prêt ! Et j'ai très peu l'ordi ses dernier temps... Lecteurs, Lectrices ! Pardonné moi d'avoir mis du temps pour sortir ce nouveau chapitre... Et j'écris une fic **Groove Adventure Rave,** c'est un petit one shot petit délire lier au manga qui s'appellera "Dans le Silver Knights". Il montera une journée dans le vaisseau avant que Haru et ses amis se rendent sur l'Île Acapella (Là où c'est l'enfer des Nakajima selon Haru.) Surveiller la sorti de cette fic fan de Rave ! Elle sera sûrement MARRANTE !

* * *

Yue-R mode Nikos de la Star Ac : Très cher(e)slecteurs(-trices) ! Voici le problème qui suit ! Qui préférez-vous voir avec Sakura dans cette fic ? Avec Itachi ? Ou avec Sasuke ? Si Sakura ne sort pas avec Sasuke, ce dernier sortira avec Ino ! Moi perso, je voulais changer un peu et la mettre avec Itachi ! Mais je suis pas très sûre au final... Alors le vote du cher(e)s publique m'aidera à décidé !

Voix Off : Si vous voulez que Sakura sort avec Itachi, Tapé **Itachi** au début de votre review ! si au contraire, vous voulez qu'elle sorte avec Sasuke, tapé **Sasuke **au début de votre reviews ! 0,00 centime d'euro la minute ! Sinon, Tapé **débrouille toi !** en début de reviews si vous voulez que je choisise moi-même

Yue-R : Désoler de vous demandez de choisir pour moi ! Sinon utilisait la 3ème réponce !


	10. petites soirées entre amis

**Mauvaise nouvelle de l'auteur **: La disquette qui contenait toute mes fic à merder... J'ai la formater et j'ai tout perdu... Même mon One-Shot sur_ **Rave : The Groove Adventure.**_ Ainsi, je dois tout réécrire et recommencer certaine fics... Merci disquette de merde ! Donc, vous devez attendre pour la fic **Rave** et la suite de **Quand je suis devenu Naruto.

* * *

**

Yue version Licos Aligas : Celui qui sera au final avec Sakura dans cette histoire sera... Avec 61, Itachi ! Sasuke n'a que 38 et le débrouille toi n'a que 1

Itachi : YESSSSS !

Yue : Ainsi, Sasuke sera avec Ino !

Sasuke : ça change pas trop quoi... Elles sont presque pareil.

Yue : C'est pas faux...

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Asahi Shin'ju : J'ai pas vraiment choisi, vu que j'hésite ! C'est pour ça que je demande ! Si je met pas Sasuke avec Ino, je le met avec qui ? Toute les filles sont cassées sauf Ino et Sakura ! Et avec qui je metterai Ino ? Là je vois pas !

Armie : Itachi a vraiment beaucoup de fan... Merci d'avoir laissé ton 1er commentaire chez moi ! Je suis super content ! On s'en fout des faute d'ortho, c'est pas mon truc le français (alors que je suis français...) Si ecrire une fic est un talent, si ça pouvait être un metier, je l'excerce immédiatement ! Mais pas pour l'argent mais pour m'amusé ! Merci d'après ma fic et de continé a la lire !

ptit new : J'ai pas me débrouiller tout seul ! Je suis un peu feignant coté cerveau ! Marrant de metre Ino avec Sasuke ? c'est une idée a creuser !

ln.lfz : Naruto, le souffre douleur de Sakura et les frères Uchiwa. T'es en pénurie de fic ? C'est un peu normal, la rentrer est de retour et les fics ralentise un peu... Même les miennes. Comment va réagir Hinata ? Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit au courant !(sourie sadique). Tu as eu raison pour K ! J'ai pensé que tout le monde avait compris avec la fin quand je parler avec Kabuto. Toi tu as compris les astuces des auteurs mais moi des fois j'y pige que dalle... C'est vrai que j'essaiye de suivre en paralléle le manga... Mais c'est pas trop facile. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer les soirée entre fille alors soinpas surpris du pitoyable resultat... Enfin, à toi de voir !

haruno sama : Ita/Saku sera au programme avec un Sasuke protecteur ! Pas de problème (enfin j'essaiyerai...).

Shinna-chan : Voila la SUITE !

scorpion771 : Au meilleur des cas, Alvida va violer Naruto ! Content ? Y'a pas beaucoup de fille dans cette fic... Alors un Ino/Saku... Ou alors, ça sera un truc du genre elles ont bien picolée et ça à mal tournée... Je vais y réfléchir, merci de m'avoir donné un nouvelle idée pour un nouveau chapitre plus tard !

renia : A mon avis, les filles voudraie toutes un prof comme Itachi. Ou comme Kakashi. ,(moi un prof comme Kakashi juste pour la lecture ! lol) Si tu tiens a Itachi, attache-le ! Bonne lecture !

negai4 : T'inquiéte pas, elle va vite changer d'avis ! pour tes question : On s'en fout du voleur, c'est juste un perso comme ça, sinon appelle le Happosai ! Kimimaro vénére Orochimaru dans le manga et il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Kabuto, et ici aussi, mais tu comprendra plus tard ! La video de Kimimaro sous la douche, tu peux la trouver dans ton imagination !(Et après on dit que les mecs sont des pervers et pas les filles) Et l'ex de Temari, on s'en fout, il est pas important, c un couillon que j'ai crée comme ça sans penser a son nom ! Et voila la SUITE !

Tsukieina : Justement, ça va faire des histoires, sinon, ça n'aurait pas d'interré ! Si tu es dans une classe composé que de fille, Itachi n'aura pas grand chose a corrigé sauf de la bave... (Mode Sanji) J'attend les prochain chapitre après ceux de la rentrer Tsukieina Chérie !

HyuugaHinata : Mais tu reverra Gaara, panique pas ! Atend un peu, c'est dur d'imaginer des histoire avec tout le monde !

Loushaa : T'es gentile ! Merci d'avoir voté ! Merci de m'encourager et voici la suite !

Onariah : Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut vendre Naruto a Alvida ? Vous voulez qu'elle le viole ou quoi ? Et puis Hinata sera pas contente si elle est au courant ! L'ex de Temari n'est pas important, enfin je pense... On verra plus tard si j'y repense !

sasu : Eh oui, Naruto risque de se faire violer par Alvida... S'il survit, ça sera un Heros (enfin je crois.)

xXKazeKageXx : Toi tu as compris que Alvida venez du manga ONE PIECE ! Bravo ! C'est Alvida après avoir maigris ! La beauté des océans quoi ! Elle a le même comportement quand Luffy l'a frapper dans le manga, elle veut en faire sa chose ! C'est pareil ici avec Naruto.

Vathany : Sakura reste vivant, y'a pas beaucoup de filles dans l'histoire alors je vais pas en tuer une ! Et pour Shika, il sera avec Temari beaucoup plus tard, tu comrendra plus tard comment.

Tashiya : Effectivement, j'ai peut etre du trop m'inspiré d'Hermione pour faire Sakura dans cette fic... Je devrais faire plus attendtion et arrêter de lire les Harry Potter.

Deidara-san : Et oui, la folle au poterie douteuse, c'est toi... heu c'est Deidara ! Je la ferai peut etre apparaitre, mais je sais pas encore comment...

Squall821 : En couples, il y aura : Naru/Hina, Itachi/Saku, Neji/Tenten ou Tenten/Kiba, Shika/Temari sure, Ino/Sasu, pas vraiment sure, j'hésite un peu.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Petites soirées entres ami(e)s.**

Samedi soir. Une des meilleurs soirée pour organiser une petite réunion entre mecs ou entres filles(aussi pour passer une soirée avec sa copine mais c'est pas le théme de ce chapitre). Naruto, Kiba, Shino, les deux frères Uchiwa, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara et son frère Kankuro vont se retrouver pour regarder un match de basket (prenez les équipes que vous voulez, moi j'imagine le Sluc de Nancy contre Paris Mais vous pouvais en choisir des autres !) chez Naruto.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten étaient présente chez Tenten, dont les parents étaient absents, s'étaient réunies pour consoler Temari, qui s'était fait larguer par son mec, et cette dernière était mi-énervé, mi-malheureuse, presque en larme.

_Chez Naruto, 20h45 :_

"C'est bon les gars ! La pizza va arrivé dans 30minutes environ !" rassura Itachi en raccrochant son téléphone. "Prions que ce soit une magnifique livreuse !"

"Si tu as commandé les sept grosses pizzas comme prévus, on aura peut-être deux livreuses !" s'exclama Kiba avec Akamaru qui aboiyait pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec son maître.

"Tant que tu drague une livreuse de pizza et pas une élève, je dirais rien... sauf que tu es soulant !" critiqua Sasuke sans regarder son frère.

"Jaloux !"

"Nan ! Protecteur !" termina le plus jeune des frère.

"Bon ça suffit vous deux ? Vous êtes lourd à vous engueuler comme ça !" râla Shikamaru.

"Mais pourquoi il est là aussi la grande asperge ?" demanda encore Sasuke en parlant de son frère.

"Sans moi, vous n'aurez pas de la pizza à volonté ! Quelque chose à dire ?" explica Itachi en souriant.

"Eh Gaara ! Comment elle va ta soeur ?" demanda Shikamaru pour changer de sujet.

"Mieux vaut séloigner ! Elle tuerait tout les mecs qui sont près d'elle, même nous ses frères..." soupira Gaara. "Elle me fait peur quand elle est comme ça..."

Toute la bande de joyeux lurons regardérent Gaara.

"Si elle arrive à faire peur au célébre Gaara, c'est quelque chose cette fille." marmonna Itachi avec un sourire sadique, avant de recevoir un verre d'eau dans la tronche signé Sasuke qui disait que c'était une plaie son frère.

_Chez Tenten, pendant ce temps :_

Les filles admirérent Temari qui jouer au fléchette sur une ancien photo de son ex, où ses parties intimes server de centre de la cible, et sa tête faisait partie des points merdiques, un point.

"Temari... Tu vise vraiment bien..." remarqua Hinata en voyant les fléchettes toujours dans le mille, jusqu'au moment qu'elle n'avait plus de munition.

"ça défoule !" s'exclama Temari joyeuse. "C'est marrant ce jeu mais on s'en lasse trè vite..."

"On peut passer à autre chose ?" demanda Ino.

"En plus ! Il y a d'autres mecs dans le monde !" continua Tenten en rangeant le jeu de fléchettes.

"Ouais mais trouve moi un seul mec qui ne risque pas de te tromper avec une plus jeune que toi !" demanda Temari un peu dégouter. "Surtout un qui ne veut pas que ton cul dans leur pieu !"

"Tout les garçons ne sont pas comme ça." répondit Hinata timidement.

"T'es naïve ma pauvre petite ! Les mâles ont tous une face caché ! Derriére leurs cotés simpas, se trouvent des pervers qui veulent ta virginité ! Ou encore profité de toi au lit pour leurs fantasme à deux balles !" explica Temari en regardant Hinata dans les yeux comme pour l'hypnotiser alors que cette derniére était rouge comme une tomate.

"M'en fout si c'est pour les fantasme de Sasuke !" affirmérent Ino et Sakura d'une même voix.

"Vous avez pas d'autres personnes en tête ?" demanda Tenten complétement blasée.

"Personne !" affirma Ino.

"Peut-être Itachi ! Mais comme mainteant c'est un prof, je ferai mieux de l'oublier !" continua Sakura.

"Lui au moins il montre son coter dragueur sans aucune humilité..." souffla Tenten à Temari.

_Chez Naruto, plus tard :_

"C'est sûrement les pizzas ! Au moment où le match commence... Surtout ne bouger pas vos culs pour répondre ! Je reviens vite !" explica Naruto en se levant de son canapé pour se dirigé vers la porte alors que ses amis étaient à fond dans le match, même Itachi qui voulait au début être le 1er à y aller dans l'espoir d'y voir une fille ne bougea pas.

Une fois la porte ouverte.

"Bonsoir ! Domino Pizza ! C'est bien ici que l'on a commander 7pizzas royal, special soirée sportif ?" demanda le livreur qui était en réalité une livreuseavec une casquette.

"Oui c'est ici !" affirma Naruto en prenant les pizzas. "Oh les blaireaux, j'ai besoin d'aide !"

"J'arrive !" affirmérent Choji et Kiba en se levant pour rejoindre Naruto.

Sur place, les deux derniers garçons prirent chacun des boîtes de nourriture Italiennes pendant que Naruto payait la livreuse. Mais cette derniére sauta au cou du garçon, qui tomba sur son dos, sous les yeux énormes de ses camarades.

"Mon Naruto adoré ! Je savais pas que tu habitais ici !"

C'était Alvida. Vous savez la folle qui veut Naruto.

"J'ai bien fait d'aidé mon cousin à livrer ses pizza ce soir !" continua cette derniére.

"Bon ben naruto ! Comme tu es chez toi, tu sais où se trouve ta chambre !" s'exclama Kiba avec un sourire sadique.

"J'aimerais bien la voir mais ce soir je travail ! Alors comme je sais que tu es ici ! Je viendrais une autre fois ! A plus mon chéri !" salua Alvida en partant avec l'argent.

"Dite moi que je rêve." supplia Naruto.

"Non !" répondit Kiba. "La livreuse veut un pourboir en nature. Petit veinard !"

"On partira dès que le match sera fini t'inquiéte pas !" rajouta Choji en partant vers le salon avec les pizzas.

"Bande de nazes ! Vous voulez ma mort ?" hurla Naruto. "C'est une folle ! Je tiens à ma vie !"

"Mais tu connaitras la meilleurs mort que les hommes rêvent ! Au lit en pleine action !" continua Kiba rêveur.

"J'aimerai mieux vivre encore un peu..." Pleura Naruto.

_Plus loin, du côté des filles chez Tenten :_

"Et moi je te jure que ce feignant ne fait pas parti des pervers ! Il trouverait ça trop fatiguant !" affirma Ino en parlant de Shikamaru.

"Et Shino sait se contrôler lui ! Neji aussi je pense..." explica à son tour Hinata en hésitant un peu.

"Ceux à qui tu peut être sûre qu'il te sauterons dessus sont Kiba, Itachi et peut-être Lee. On peut pas trop prevoir ses reactions à celui-là !" continua Sakura en faisant le tri des pervers parmis leurs amis.

"On a de drôle de connaissance..." soupira Temari. "Enfin bref ! Des mecs bien se font rare..."

"Mais j'y pense ! On sait pour moi, Ino et Sakura quels sont les hommes que nous rêvons mais pas pour Tenten et Hinata !" disait Temari pour changer de sujet. "Moi j'ai personne en vu, et Ino et Sakura visent presque les même mecs ! Et vous deux ?"

"Moi ça sera Neji !" s'ecria Tenten. "J'aime son côté sérieux ! Sinon un peu Kiba ! J'aime les hommes avec un côté sauvage !"

"Et toi Hinata ?" demanda Ino impatiente.

"DIs leurs sinon je rache le morceau !" menacea Tenten.

"Je...je sais pas... J'ai un peu honte..." avoua Hinata.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Sauvée..." soupira Hinata.

"Je vais ouvrir ! C'est sûrement les pizzas ! On continuera cette discussion quand je reviendrais !" explica Sakura en se levantpour aller vers la porte.

"Bonsoir ! Trois pizzas special régimes c'est ici ?" demanda Alvida qui venez faire une nouvelle livraison pour cette soirée.

"Tu fais les livraison de pizza toi ?" demanda calement Sakura en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

"T'occupe ! C'est soirée special ou quoi ? J'ai rencontré vos potes chez mon petit blond ! Maintenant vous... Heuresement que vous êtes mes derniers clients. ça me fatigue tout ça !"

"Voila ton argents et salut !"

"Heu attend ! Je voulais savoir ! Le blond ! Naruto ! Il est célibataire ou je dois devenir sa maîtrese ?"

"Le jour où une fille s'intéressera à Naruto, le plus parfait idiot et le plus grand blagueur que la terre ait porté, n'est pas encore arrivé ! D'habitude je dirais que tu n'est pas le type de Naruto mais il faudrat bien le cassé le bonhomme ! Alors vas le voi et saute lui dessus, je m'en fout, pour une fois je suis de l'avis de la famille Uchiwa, prend le ! j'e ai arre que l'on me dise que l'on te devrait te le donner !"

"Merci ! Salut !" salua la livreuse super contente en partant.

Très vite, Sakura retourna vers ses copines pour finir la dernière discution. Pour savoir plus tard qu'elle venait de faire une boullette quand elle a appris qu'Hinata aimait Naruto.

"Seigneur ! Fait en sorte que la folle n'aille pas voir Naruto !" Pria Sakura sans que ses amies la voient. "Mieux vaut rien dire à Hinata, elle pourrait en tomber malade..."

_Plus tard du coté des "hommes" à la fin du match de basket :_

"Je me suis bien fait chié en regardant ce match !" Râla Shikamaru.

"Même les spectateur sur place se sont fait chier." continua Shino.

"J'en ai même vu un lire un roman tellement c'était chiant !" rajouta Kiba.

"C'est sûre !" Approuva Sasuke. "Même des gamins de dix ans jouent plus rapide et font plus de panier ! Et ça sera plus intéressant !"

"C'est sûre que 57 à 40... c'est pas un score intéressant." rajouta Naruto.

"Y'en a un qui est content par contre !" remarqua Neji en regardant Itachi au téléphone.

"J'attend l'argent demain matin ! J'adore parier avec toi !" disait Itachi au téléphone.

"Naruto ! Où est le téléphone ? Je dois appeller les flics !" demanda Sasuke qui en avait complétement marre de son frangin.

"Laisse tomber... Il sortira facilement de prison..." dirent en choeurs tous les garçons sauf Sasuke et Itachi.

"Bon c'est tout ça mais on fait quoi ?" demanda Lee.

"Moi je rentre chez ! Pas envis de reter avec une bande de mec toute la nuit !" déclara Neji en se preparant à partir.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Salut les mecs !" Salua Kiba en sortant directement de l'appartement.

"Je ferais mieu de rentrer, demain je dois aider mon père a refaire ma chambre !" explica Shino en se préparant a sortir.

"C'est fatiguant de rentrer chez soi mais faut bien rentrer sinon ma mère va me tuer." explica Shikamaru dégouté.

"Moi aussi je ferai mieu de rentrer, mes parents sont comme ceux de Shika et j'ai pas envis de mourir aujourd'hui." continua Choji.

"Nous on rentre quand on veut !" disait Itachi en parlant de lui et son frère.

"Mes parents me font entierement confiance alors je peux rentrer tard si je rentre pas bruyament !" termina Lee.

"On se voit Lundi au bahut !" salua Shikamaru et Choji en sortant suivit de près par Shino.

"Moi je vais sortir faire un tours ! On se voit à la maison petit frère !" continua Itachi en laissant seul, Lee, Sasuke et Naruto.

"Bon ! ça vous dis une petite parti de Street Fighter ?" proposa Naruto.

"Je vais t'éclater !" déclara Lee sûre de lui.

"Laisse tombé ! Je suis le roi de la baston ! Aucun chance de perde !" rajouta Naruto avec la pire tronche d'ahuri.

"Je me bat pas pour le trône de l'imbécilité suprême !"

"Toi aussi Sasuke !" hurélrent les deux amis envers le troisième.

_Du cotè des "femmes" au même moment :_

"Depuis quand tu lis l'avenir dans les jeux de tarot toi ?" demanda Ino en regardant Tenten faire les cartes à Temari.

"Depuis que ma mère me l'a fait il y a longtemps !" explica Tenten en regardant attentivement les cartes.

"Et ça dis quoi ?" demanda Temari qui ne comprenait plus rien.

"Tous que je peux te dire, c'est que la personne qui t'ai destiné et une connaissance." explica la diseuse de carte.

"C'est prècis..." marmonna Sakura.

"Apparament c'est tout ton opposé au niveau du caractére." continua Tenten.

"Le contraire de Temari ? Dure d'imaginé !" critiqua Ino. "Active comme elle est, ça doit être un feignant de première."

"Je suis pas aussi active !"

"T'es surtout vulgaire ! Un vrai garçon manqué !" continua Sakura.

"Si c'est mon contraire, c'est vraiment un faible ! Hors de question !" déclara temari en se levant. "Moi je veux un homme fort ! Qui sait ce qu'il fait ! Pas d'un faible qui utilise sont intelligence et qui est pire qu'un fille !"

_Plus loin dans une rue déserte :_

"Atchoum !"

"A tes souhaits !" souhaita Choji à son meilleur ami.

"Je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume. Galére !"

_Dernière visite chez les garçons avant la fin du chapitre :_

"Vous êtes trop mauvais les gars." déclara Sasuke après avoir mis K-O Lee et Naruto au jeu video STREET FIGHTERS.

"Comment un type comme lui peut nous battre alors qu'il n'y joue que rarement ?" se demandérent les deux perdant en regardant Sasuke mettre la pâté à l'ordinateur au niveau très difficile sans problème, pendant qu'ils se remettaient de la défaite.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Parce qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Naruto est accusé d'avoir fait exploser la salle de laboratoire de physiques-Chimies du professeur Orochimaru... Un procé aura lieu dans le gymnase du lycée avec Tsunade en juge, pour savoir s'il sera viré s'il est coupable ou s'il restera s'il est innocent.

* * *

_

Yue : Enfin... J'ai réussi à réécrire ce chapitre... Merci disquette de merde pour m'avoir toute effacé. Elle est belle la technologie !

Naruto : C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait souffrir ! Il existe un dieu sur terre !

Yue : Crie pas victoire trop tôt ! Il va t'arrivé des chose crois moi !

Naruto : Nooon ! Seigneur ! Aidez-moi !

Yue : J'ai pas de sondage cette fois... Pas même une question, pas même un couple a vous faire choisir car même j'hésite pour Tenten avec soit Neji, soit Kiba, ou encore un SAsuke/Ino, je prefere choisir moi même, mais donner moi votre avis quand même, ça m'aidera un peu ! (honte sur moi qui en chie pour les couples...)


	11. coupable ou noncoupable

ln.lfz : C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi la soirée entres filles ? Je n'en veux pas à Naruto ! Mais faut bien un pauvre gars sur qui il faut rire de ses malheurs ! Moi sourire ? Sourire non machiavélique mais de rire surtout ! Tu comprendras au prochain chapitre ! Pas mal ton image bête sur Shika/Tema, c'est vrai que ça le ferait ! Finalement, le Sasuke/Ino ne se fera pas ! (Mais je vais en faire quoi du jeune Uchiwa ?) Par contre, Tenten/Kiba c'est fort possible ! J'adore les longues reviews ! ça me fait de la lecture ! Pour « quand je suis devenue Naruto » la suite sera prévus pour les vacance promis ! Question con : ça veut dire quoi « Ganbatte » ?

Kratos : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et je suis ravi que tu le lises et que tu l'apprécies

Asahi Shin'ju : Pas de panique ! On oublie le Sasu/Ino ! J'en chierais trop pour le faire (j'ai déjà du mal avec les couples classique alors celui-là…)

Scorpion771 : Pauvre Hinata… Si elle t'entendait, tu serais mort ! Elle y tient à Naruto !

sasu : Bientôt ! Naruto va se faire abuser par cette folle (si je peux dire ainsi…)

sabaku no lumina : j'ai le droit d'oublier Gaara ! Mais faut pas s'inquiéter ! Il sera là quand il le faut !

Shinna-chan : voila la suite !

Sorciere Cycy : Une fille du Québec qui lis ma fic ! C'est cool ! Au faite, j'ai adoré ta fic sur un lycée privé de fille ! J'espère lire bientôt la suite ! bientôt !

xXKazekageXx : Kiba a les penser d'un homme qui pense comme une bête ! C'est normal, c'est lui qui exprime le plus ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il pense ! Un exemple a suivre !

squall812 : Pas de problème ! Pas de Sasu/Ino.

Cinika : Dèsoler mais le Saku/Ita sera crée… Mais pas le Sasu/Ino ! Lui il ne sera pas crée !

* * *

Yue : Content mon petit Sasuke ? Ino ne sera pas avec toi !

Sasuke : ça cache quelque chose ce changement ce brusque changement…

Yue : Promis ! Y'a rien de louche ! C'est jusque que je te vois mal avec Ino ! Eh puis ! Y'a déjà Naruto pour avoir un problème avec une fille ! Evitons un deuxième personnage dans cette galère !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Coupable ou non coupable ?**

Alors que les vacances d'Octobre approchaient à grands pas… Les malheurs de Naruto continuaient.

Dans le gymnase, tous les élèves du lycée Konoha étaient réunis car récemment la salle de chimie, où le professeur Orochimaru enseignait souvent, a explosée. Et sur les lieux, se trouvait Naruto, au milieu de la salle, là où l'explosion avait eu lieu en face de lui, avec des vêtements en moins, il était juste en caleçon (avec des motifs en forme de renard) le pauvre, et tout noir, comme dans dessin animé. Et tout ce beau monde était réuni pour condamner ou sauver Naruto qui était accusé d'avoir détruit le labo (À noter que tous les élèves s'en foutaient de la salle vu que c'était celle d'Orochimaru).

Le juge était Tsunade, la directrice du lycée. L'avocat de Naruto était Sakura et la personne qui devait faire couler l'innocent (?) était Kabuto.

« Uzumaki Naruto ! Vous êtes accusé d'avoir fait sauter la salle de chimie du deuxième étage de notre lycée ! Comment plaidez-vous ? » Demanda Tsunade d'une voix forte.

« Non coupable ! » répondit Naruto entourait de ses amis.

Evidement, tout le monde s'attendait à cette réponse.

Naruto fut le premier à être appelé pour témoigner.

« Naruto ! » commençait Sakura. « Avant-hier soir, vous étiez en colle pour avoir fait une salle blague au professeur Orochimaru. Est-ce exact ? »

« Ouais ! Un vrai chef d'œuvre ! » Déclara Naruto fier de lui.

« Quelle était cette farce ? » continua à questionner Sakura.

« C'est simple ! La vidéo que notre professeur devait nous diffuser sur le parfum a était magistralement remplacée par un film plus que douteux ! Digne des livres du professeur Kakashi ! » Expliqua Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh il en est fier… » Soupira la jeune fille avant de reprendre. « Cette farce vous a valut une retenue. Quel genre de retenue ? »

« Je devais nettoyer la salle qui vient d'être détruite… » Expliqua Naruto.

« Racontait nous en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« C'est simple ! A la fin de la journée, le jour de l'explosion, j'allais dans la salle de chimie pour effectuer ma punition ! Après m'avoir donné les consignes sur ma punition, c'est-à-dire nettoyer la verrerie de la salle… Le professeur me laissa dans la salle seul. Au bout de 20 minutes, je commençais à avoir faim alors j'ai foncé au distributeur de la cafete et j'ai pris un truc vite fais et je suis retournée dans le labo après avoir bouffé ! Et quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu sur une des paillasses une expérience en cours. Et quand j'ai vus les flacons des produits qui étaient sur le feu… J'ai voulus arrêter l'expérience mais au moment où j'allais prendre le bêcher où la préparation bouillonner, il y eu une grande lumière puis le boum ! »

« Comment saviez-vous que ces produits étaient dangereux ? » demanda Sakura intelligemment.

« Je suis peut-être nul en physique mais je sais lire les pictogramme sur les flacons de produits. » répondit Naruto fier de lui.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres questions ! » termina Sakura en laissant sa place à Kabuto.

« M.Uzumaki ! Quelqu'un peut confirmer vous avoir vu ou encore vos déplacements ? » Demanda Kabuto.

« Heu… Non… Faut dire, les couloirs sont généralement vide vu qu'il y est interdit d'y si promener pendant les cours, et c'était la fin de la journée, presque tout les monde étaient soient en cours, soit dans les dortoirs… »

« Donc personne peut confirmer votre présence pour allez manger quelque chose ? » redemanda Kabuto.

« Oui… » Répondit tristement Naruto avant de penser. « Putain ! Je me suis condamné tout seul ! »

La prochaine personne appelée pour témoigner était le professeur Orochimaru, qui malgré tout les effort de Sakura, il avait l'air de vouloir condamner Naruto.

« Donc, si j'ai bien résumé, personne ne devait utiliser la salle sauf Naruto pour nettoyer la salle. Personne ne devait faire une expérience dans cette salle ! » Résuma Kabuto pour confirmer les dire de Orochimaru.

« Exactement. » répondit ce dernier calmement.

(Note de l'auteur : J'aime pas Orochimaru ! C'est pour ça que je mets juste un court résumé de son témoignage ! Faut pas m'en vouloir !)

Le prochain à être appelé à témoigner était Kiba.

« M. Inuzuka ! Vous connaissez bien Naruto ? » demanda Sakura sérieusement.

« Bien sûre ! » répondit Kiba. « C'est mon colocataire de chambre ! »

« Croyez-vous qu'il serait capable de faire exploser un labo ? »

« Lui ? Faire péter une salle de lycée ? Il n'est pas stupide à ce point ! Et il connaît les dangers des produits de laboratoire ! Il fait ses blagues sans danger ! Pour pas faire de victimes ! » répondit Kiba en souriant.

« Vous parlez-t-il d'une blague ou d'un quelconque projet avec une explosion ? »

« Non ! A par la blague de la cassette porno au cours de chimie, il avait rien prévu d'autre ! Et les explosifs, ce n'est pas son truc. Il est trop maladroit pour ça ! C'est lui-même qui me l'a avoué lors d'une manipulation en chimie ! Il a trop peur de finir en cendre ! »

« Le témoin est à vous ! » termina la jeune fille en se tournant vers Kabuto.

« M.Inuzuka ! Participez-vous aux blagues de Naruto ? »

« Comment croyez-vous qu'il ait eu sa cassette porno ? Par le saint esprit ? Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas rare qu'il me demande de l'aide mais il me parle toujours de ses projets de farce ! »

« Lors du lâché de grenouille dans le vestiaire des filles, qui a d'ailleurs mis une grande pagaille dans tout le lycée, étiez-vous son complice ce jour-là ? »

« Oui ! Je me souviens de la punition qu'on a reçue à cause de ça… Mais ça valait le coup ! » Répondit fièrement Kiba en revoyant dans sa tête les filles à moitié nue sortir du vestiaire en criant avec horreur poursuivit par des grenouille.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre question ! » conclua Kabuto en retournant s'asseoir.

« J'ai jamais vu de pareil idiots… » Marmonna Tsunade en regardant Kiba et Naruto fièrent d'eux et de leurs connerie.

Le nouveau témoin était une des victimes préférées de Naruto, Jiraiya.

« M. Jiraiya ! Vous êtes une des victimes préférées de Naruto c'est ça ? » demanda Sakura pour une confirmation de ce fait.

« C'est exact ! »

« Pour vous qu'elle a été la meilleur farce de Naruto ? »

« Le coup où il a réussi à ce faire passer pour une fille ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était lui ce jour-là ! Je n'y ai pas crus quand on m'a dit que c'était lui. » (Voir chapitre sur le voleur de sous-vêtement)

« C'était pas une farce vieux dégueulasse. C'était un malheur ! » marmonna Naruto. « C'est pour ça que j'ai lâché des grenouilles dans le vestiaire des filles, pour me venger ! »

« M. Jiraiya ! » continua Sakura. « Croyez-vous que ce garçon soit capable de faire sauté une salle de chimie juste par amusement ou pour se venger ? »

« Je ne le vois pas faire ce genre de chose ! »

Sakura laissa sa place à Kabuto pour qui puise interroger le professeur, mais il n'avait aucune question à lui poser.

« Madame le principal ! » appela Sakura. « J'aimerais faire appelle à un dernier témoin ! »

« Appelle-le mais j'espère qu'il pourra nous aider ! Car là… C'est le point mort pour rendre le jugement ! » Accepta Tsunade.

« Elle va vraiment nous aider ! J'appelle Hinata Hyuga ! » appela Sakura en désignant la jeune fille.

Hinata se plaça et attendit que l'on lui pose des questions.

« Hinata ! Racontait moi ce que vous m'aviez dit il y a peu ! » ordonna Sakura.

« Le jour de l'explosion, j'ai vu Naruto aller prendre quelque chose à manger au distributeur au moment où je sortais de la bibliothèque ! Il n'a pas du me voir car j'étais derrière lui quand je l'ai vu ! Et cinq minutes après, il y a eu l'explosion. »

« Donc, Naruto aurait mit grosso modo 10minutes entre le moment où il quitte la pièce et le moment où il reviens. Et s'il était parti après avoir fait ce produit explosif, pourquoi serait-il revenue ? Et Kiba nous a dis que les manipulations de produit chimique n'était pas le point fort de Naruto. Alors même s'il avait fait cette chose après avoir mangé, pourquoi ? Naruto a beau être stupide, il sait toujours ce qu'il fait (c'est vrai qu'il merde de temps en temps mais pour les blague, ça, c'est un génie) ! »

« Il est vrai que Naruto n'a aucune raison de faire ça… Et ses dernier note de chimie nous montre sont imbécillité dans cette matière. » confirma Tsunade, la juge. « Mais rien nous prouve qu'il a joué les apprentis sorcier. Donc… Faute de preuve, je ne peux pas le virer… Mais Sache Naruto que s'il arrive encore un problème de ce genre et que tu t'y trouves, tu seras viré. Sans discutions. Rien ne pourra t'aider ! »

« Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire. Et si ça arrive… Ben j'improviserais pour m'en sortir ! » Répondit Naruto avec le sourire.

« Idiot ! » Marmonna Sasuke juste derrière lui. « Quelqu'un cherche à te viré pour je ne sais quel raison… Maintenant que tu es sur le file du rasoir, il pourra te virer sans difficulté. »

« Naruto. Maintenant tu as intérêt à faire très attention car ça ne sera pas très drôle de te faire viré dès maintenant. » pensa Kabuto avec un sourire qui se dessinée sur ses lèvres. « Le coups de l'explosion n'était qu'un petit avertissement et un amusement pour le même coups. »

**Fin du chapitre…**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_ Naruto va avoir le pire de réveil qu'il aura connus de toute sa vie (même si elle est loin d'être fini). Le retours d'Alvida sera votre seul indice !

* * *

Naruto : Eh Shika, c'est quoi le pire des réveille que l'on peut connaître ?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé !

Naruto : Toi qui dors souvent ça t'es jamais arrivé ?

Shikamaru : Pas une seul fois !

Yue : Si je te dis que ce chapitre va plaire à sasu (un revieweur) tu comprend un peu ?

Shikamaru : Même Kiba comprendrait.

Naruto : Dans ce cas, je vais lui demander !


	12. un drôle de matiné

**Réponce au réviews :**

Sorciere Cycy : Ben non, je me suis pas tromper quand j'ai mis une reviews dans ta fic ! D'ailleurs j'attend toujours la suite ! Car je suis interressé à ta fic ! TOn 1er chapitre est long mais et les autre le seront-ils aussi ? Je pense que oui ! Merci de trouver ma fic "Hyper top genial" ! J'espére que les prochain chapitre te plairont ! Bonne lecture !

ln.lfz : Heureux de savoir que ce chapitre rend te heureux ! C'est claire qu'avec Sakura, il ne pouvait que s'en sortir (au debut je voulais mettre Shikamaru mais il a pas voulut ce feignant.) Kabuto sera helas bientot de retours ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que jai encore oublier Kyubi... Eh oui dans ce chapitre, Alvida la folle reviens. Bonne lecture !

Armie : Merci de répondre pour le gambatte ! J'ai bien faire martyriser les perso mais pas tout le temps (Comment ça, ça se voit pas ?) ! Et je suis pas moi aussi Sadomaso (Et non sasomazo)

sasu : Eh oui, y'a pas que les mecs qui ne contrôe pas leurs libidos !

scorpion771 : Pas mal l'idée d'Hinata qui arrive mais hélas ça sera pas ça... Désoler ! J'espere que tu mange en ce moment ! Bone lecture !

Asahi Shin'ju : Remercie plutot Sasuke pour ne pas m'avoir torturer pour évité ce couple ! Bonne lecture !

haruno sama : voilaheuu ! La suiteheuuuu ! (je suis attend du virus du heu) ! Bonneheu Lectureheuuuu !

sabaku no lumina : tu le verra ton Gaara ! Soit tranquille ! J'atend la suite de ta fi avec impatience en attendant : Bonne lecture !

Kumiko : Yue-sama ? (tout rouge) Je merite pas ce titre voyons ! J'ai l'habitude du Onii-chan de ma soeur du net ! Du Sempai de mes potes pour délirer ! Mais le sama, c'est nouveau et je me vois pas trop avec ce suffix. Voila la suite !

* * *

Yue : Je suis de retours, pour joue a Naruto un mauvais tour ! Afin de protéger les fic de la dévastation ! Afin de rallier tout le écrivains à notre nation ! Afin... MAis merde ! Je me perd là ! 

Naruto : C'est pas étonnant !

Yue : J'annonce que j'ajoute la venue du nouveau personnage de Sai dans ma fic qui apparaitera bientôt dans ma fic ! Pour ceux qui on lus les nouveau chapitre japonais de Naruto, vous le reconnaiterai ! Au passage, Sasuke !

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Yue : On a pas encore ta nouvelle tronche dans Naruto Next Gen ! T'apparait quand ?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien demande à Kishimoto-sama !

Yue : ... tant pis... Pour ce chapitre, j'ai rajouta une petite histoire car le chapitre était trop court à la base.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 (+ chapitre bonus) : Réveil surprise... Le choix des costume.**

Samedi matin, le réveille de Naruto sonna midi et ce dernier toujours dans son lit, râla contre son réveil.

"Putain de réveil... Que soit maudit le mec qui l'a crée..."

Soudain, Naruto senti quelque chose se coller contre son dos.

"C'est quoi ces deux truc tout mous contre mon dos ?" se demanda le garçon. mi-endormis mi-surpris. "Avec deux ptites pointes aussi mous ?"

Soulevant les couvertures, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir derriére lui et là, il vit des cheuveux noir et un visage féminin collé contre son dos.

Naruto jeta les couvertures hors du lit et se retourna et découvrit une jeune fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille car il s'agisait d'Alvida, totalement nue. Très vite, Naruto sorta du lit en hurlant ne voyait pas qu'il était lui aussi à poil.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?" demanda le jeune homme en voyant que la jeune fille venait de ce réveiller.

"L'est quelle heure ?" demanda Alvida encore dans le gaz.

"12h mais c'est pas à toi de me poser des question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi dans mon lit à poil ?"

"Tu te souviens pas ? Pas même d'un rêve ?"

"Me souviens d'être rentrer très tard après m'être entraîner au basket avec Lee. L'enfer quoi ! Et quand je me suis réveiller, je me suis directement endormis mais sans plus !"

"ça pour être fatiguer, tu l'étais mais pas complétement !" ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai bien fait un rêve un peu étrange... Hinata était sur moi, nue je crois, et me disait de ne rien faire et de me rendormir, car je faisais juste un rêve..."

"C'est fou ce que tu crois ce que te dise les gens quand tu dors mais remarque, tu t'es pas vraiment endormis !"

"Avant de faire un scandale, comment tu es entrèe ?" demanda Naruto avec une goutte d'eau sur la tête.

"Disons que j'ai quelque notion pour entrer discretement sans bruit !"

"Ok... PUTAIN ! J'AI ETE VIOLE PAR UNE FOLLE !" hurla enfin Naruto qui venez de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Violé ! Violé ! C'est pas vraiment ça ! Tu étais d'accord, même si tu étais dans un semi-coma..."

"Justement j'étais inconcient ! Attend que j'appelle les flics !"

"Vas-y ! Si tu tiens à ce que tout le monde sache que tu as été abusé par une faible fille ! Je te dis pas la honte !"

Naruto avait la bouche tellement grande ouverte qu'elle toucha le sol. L'idée que tout le monde sache ça pourrait très mauvais pour lui.

"C'est bien les mecs ça ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce genre de chose se sache pas." pensa Alvida en regardant de haut en bas le garçon avant de dire. "Je prend ta salle de bain ! Il parait qu'une bonne douche après le sexe, ça rend de bonne humeur ! Viens la prendre avec moi !"

Naruto n'entendit pas cette remarque et s'habilla pendant que Alvida se doucha.

"Je pourrais la tuer... Nan ! C'est pire que de savoir que j'ai été violé... Ou alors, je m'assure qu'elle puisse pas le dire à qui que ce soit !"

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Naruto oubliant son problème alla ouvrir la porte pour voir Gaara.

"Salut ! Alors ? T'es prêt pour notre sorti en ville ?" demanda Gaara.

"Merde ! J'avais oublier oublier qu'on devait aller au centre-ville pour nos costumes d'Halloween !" pensa naruto paniqué.

"A voir ta tête... Et tes cheveux mal coiffé... Tu viens à peine de te réveillé." remarqua le lycéen de Suna.

"ça serait Kiba, il aurait compris ma nuit celui-là..." repensa Naruto complétement blazé.

"Je peux entré ?" demanda Gaara.

"AH ? Heu... Non ! C'est le bordel chez moi !" répondit prècipitament le jeune blond.

"On voit que tu vis pas avec ma famille."

"Non ! C'est sûrement pire que chez toi ! Attend moi à l'arrêt de bus !" ordonna Naruto en refermant la porte.

"J'ai déjà vu le bordel chez li, c'était un véritable appartement de célibataire de mec. Mais de là à ne pas me laisser entré, j'ose pas imaginer l'état de l'apparte." pensa Gaara en sortant de l'immeuble tout en écrivant un message sur son portable pour prèvenir son frère et sa soeur qu'ils seront un peu en retard.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto paniqua encore plus pendant que Alvida sorti de salle de bain.

"Hé bien. Tu as l'air perdu ! ça va ?"

"Gaara m'attend dehors et il a pas interêt à te voir !"

"Pauvre garçon !" ironisa la jeune fille. "Je peux te proposé une solution ! A une condition !"

"Je craint le pire !"

"Tu me file une photo de toi maintenant !"

Naruto, qui s'attendait à pire que ça, alla chercher la photo de lui la plus récente qu'il avait.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda le blond en donnant la photo.

"On sort de chez toi en même temps et on sort de l'immeuble toi d'abord et moi après au bout de 10minuites !

"Comment j'ai fait pour pas y penser ?" se demanda Naruo en se rendant compte de la facilité de la chose.

Le plan s'executa tellement bien que Naruto arriva devant Gaara, qui était un peu énervé.

"Qu'est-ce tu faisais ?" demanda ce dernier.

"Rien de special, j'avais perdu ma argent !"

"Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu ne me cache rien ?"

"Mais non !" rassura Naruto avant de penser. "Putain ! Il est devin ou quoi ?"

"Tu sais en quoi tu va te déguiser pour Halloween ?"

"J'ai une idée qui va vous faire péter de rire ! Faudrat que je remercie les filles ce jours-là !" ricana Naruto. "Et toi ?"

"J'ai bien une idée mais il me manque quelques éléments !"

"C'est quoi ?"

"Tu verra le jours venu."

"Mieux vaut pas trop lui demanda sinon j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il me fera !" pensa Naruto et redemanda. "Et tu sais en quoi vont déguiser les autres ?"

"Pas la moindre idée. Même Temari et Kankuro veulent que ça reste secret."

"Imagine si on porte tous le même costumes le moment venu !"

"Ce genre de chose est très rare !"

Pendant ce temps, plus loin au centre ville, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji et Shino étaient dans un magasin de déguisement pour ce prèparer pour la fête d'Halloween.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ? J'ai déjà mon costume !" râla Shikamaru comme à son habitude.

"On sait jamais, si tu trouve un meilleurs déguisement que celui que tu as !" remarqua Kiba en regardant un costume bizarre. "Peut-être celui-là..."

"Eh Choji ! Tu te déguise en blouse blanche ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Mais non, c'est un costume de chef cuistot !" corrigea Choji.

"C'est bon ! J'ai mon déguisement." fit remarquer Shino qui tenez un grand sac qui cacher son costume.

"C'est quoi ton costume ?" demandérent les garçons restant.

"Je dis rien. Et toi Kiba ? Tu as trouvé ?

"Ouais mais y'en a plus à ma taille ! Je vais voir dans un autre magasin !"

"Pourquoi tu reprend le costume de l'année dernière ? Il t'aller bien !" disait Choji.

"Je l'ai filer à mon petit cousin. Faut dire que se déguiser deux années de suite en James Bond c'est pas la classe..."

Dns un autre magasin, specialiser aussidans les costumes mais pour filles, Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata cherchaient elles aussi des costumes mais seulement pour Tenten, Ino et Hinata.

"Regarde Ino ! J'ai un superbe costume de bimbo pour toi !" ricana Sakura.

"Donne le à Hinata ! ça la changera !" remarqua Ino en regardant un costume Britney Spear.

"Vous en pensez quoi de ce costume de Yuna de FF 10-2 !" demanda Tenten.

"C'est pas le costume qu'elle porte quand elle chante au début ?" demanda Ino.

"Si ! Je pense que je vais le prendre ! Eh Hinata regarde le beau déguisement à ta droite !"

Le costume en question était une robe de marié. La jeune fille, à la vu de cette robe s'imagina avec avec un certain blond blagueur à ses cotés en marié, alors que les trois autres filles le regardérent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

Soudain Temari entra dans le magasin et salua les filles.

"Salut les filles ! ça va ?"

"Non ! Je trouve pas de déguisement qui m'ira pour Halloween !" râla Ino.

"C'est quel genre que tu cherche ?" demanda la dernière arrivée.

"Un qui dit ! Sasuke regarde moi !"

"Prend celui de Britney Spear !" Conseilla Sakura."Mais ça risque de faire fuir d'autre personne."

(Sakura en son for intérieur : Surtout Sasuke ! Il supporte pas Britney Spear !)

"C'est quoi ton costume Temari ?" demanda Hinata.

"Un héroine d'histoire ! Pour une fois que ce cours sert à quelque chose !"

Pendant ce temps, chez les frères Uchiwa, Itachi rangea l'appartement.

"Faudrat avoir une fille dans ce taudis !" Râla Itachi. "Cette maison aurait besoin de presence féminine !"

"Fait passer une annonce pour avoir une femme de ménage!" Suggéra Sasuke qui faisait ses devoirs.

"Très marrant ! Mais dis moi, tu devais pas sortir pour aller te chercher un costume ?"

"J'ai ce qu'il me faut depuis longtemps."

Plus tard, Gaara et Naruto arrivérent dans le magasin où Kiba chercher desseperément le costume à sa taille.

"Naruto ! Tu tombe bien mon vieux !"

"Je suis l'homme qui tombe à pic !"

"Très drôle ! Voila j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu cherche ce costume !" explica Kiba en montrant une feuille. "Allez vite !"

"J'allais dans les accessoirs pour finaliser quelque truc et pour aider Gaara."

"Pas de problème !" repondit Gaara. "J'ai juste besoin de deux ou trois trucs et je reviens pour vous aider."

Quand il furent seul, Kiba se mit à renifler Naruto et sourit.

"Toi tu sens la gonzesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"T'occupe ! Cherche ton costume et m'emmerde pas ! Sinon je te le fais bouffer quand on l'aura trouvé !"

**Fin du chapitre !**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : C'est le vacances et notre groupe d'ami se retrouve pour une soirée costumé dans le gymnase du lycée. Quels costumes auront-ils(elles) ? Mais surtout, pour pimenter la soirée, une soirée dans une véritable maison hanté sera proposé par une personne. Qui va accepter ce défi ? et qui la proposé ? Le chapitre 12 spécial hallowenn arrivera avec un retard énorme car il était prévus pour notre halloween

* * *

_

_Yue : Eh voila ! Un chapitre que j'ai écris en étant un peu malade. Donc, un peu court..._

Naruto : Quel humiliation ! J'ai été abusé sexuellement !

Yue : Mais tu étais à moitié réveillé ! Donc t'as pas était violé, vu que tu étais d'accord !"

Naruto : Mais ! Mais !

Yue : Si tu veux je peux faire ce coup à d'autres persos !

Jiraiya : Moi je suis pour pour être le prochain !

Yue et Naruto : Oublions l'idée...

Yue : Eh puis une personne qui subit ce truc ça suffit.

Naruto : C'est pas faut et puis je leurs souhaite pas ce genre d'aventure.

Yue(mamonnant) : Pris plutôt pour que Hinata ne sache rien !

**

* * *

Nouveau sondage :**

Yue Aliagas : Salut jeunes gens ! Nous revoila pour un nouveau sondage ! Qui cette fois-ci n'a rien avoir avec la fic mais avec la série ! Quels personnages de Naruto Next Gen trouvez-vous le mieux chez les garçons ainsi que chez les filles ! Si vous n'avez pas lus les nouveau chapitre Naruto, ben tant pis... Répondait pas ! Si vous répondez, vous devait donner deux noms ! Une fille et un garçons ! Je prècise au cas où car j'ai peur d'avoir mal expliqué !


	13. la soirée d'Halloween

Warning : A cause du noueau systeme pour répondres aux reviews, je dois changer le "Réponces aux réviews" pour l'appeller "réponces au reviews anonyme" ! Par malheures, si j'ai oublier quelque dans les reponces non anoyme, dite le moi et je corrigerai mon erreur ! signé : Yue-R

**réponces aux reviews anonyme :**

sokejyuuken : T'as voté deu fois ! C'est pas bien de tricher !

Kumiko : ça me fait drole le Yue-sama ! Mais bon, j'essayerai de m'y faire...(grand timide le gars)

inunobaka : Akamaru marche pas ! Mais c'est quand même un personnage de la série ! Aller je le copterai s'il est dit au prochain sondage (s'il y en a un)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La soirée d'Halloween.**

31 Octobre. La nuit est tombé et la fête venait de commencer dans le gymnase du lycée Konoha, là où Kiba, déguisé en loup-garou très réussi, attendait ses amis encore manquant en compagnie de Shino en "Men In Black", Shikamaru en pirate, Choji en boucher couvert de sang, Tenten en Robin des bois version féminin, Lee en Rocky et Neji en "La Mort".

"Manque encore du monde ?" demanda Gaara en cow-boy solitaire accompagné de Kankuro en samouraï et Temari en Jeanne d'Arc.

"Manque Hinata qui est partie chercher Sakura et Ino. Sasuke ne va pas tarder vu que c'est son frère qui l'amène. Quand à Naruto, il m'a dit par téléphone qu'il arriverait bientôt et qu'il préparait son entré."

"En quoi il va venir notre mangeur de râmen ?" demanda Choji avec une assiette pleine d'amuse-gueule.

"Si je résume tout ses costume connu du plus récent au plus vieux. Brice de Nice, Père Noël, Casimir, Superman, en homme préhistorique, il portait juste une peau de bête pour cacher le bas vu qu'il avait pas de caleçon (Hinata en ait tombé dans les pommes malgré le fait qu'elle ait pas vu sous le peau de bête)... Et je me souviens plus des autres années... précisa Kiba en comptant sur ses doigts.

"Le coup du père noël, c'était pour le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de noël l'année dernière." précisa Shino.

Soudain les dernières filles du groupe arrivèrent. Sakura déguisé en Hermione de Harry Potter, Ino en Buffy de la série du même nom et Hinata en Yuna de FF10-2.

"A votre avis, qui va gagner un prix pour les costumes cette année ?" demanda Sakura à peine arrivée.

"Y'a un concours ?" demanda Shikamaru. "Tu aurais pus nous mettre au courant ?"

"Pourquoi tu aurais mis ta candidature ?" demanda Temari.

"Non ! Trop fatiguant !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Si c'est le cas, c'est Sai le vainqueur ! Avec son costume de Michael Jackson le vainqueur ! Il est tellement ressemblant qu'il fait peur." remarqua Tenten e montrant Sai.

"Alerte au pédophile !" plaisanta Kiba en sortant son portable en faisant croire qu'il appelait les flic.

"Pour en revenir au concours, il y a : prix du meilleur costume, prix du plus effrayant et prix du plus original. y'aura aussi des prix identiques pour les prof !" continua Sakura.

"Le prof serpent à gagner pour son costume de Rogue de Harry Potter !" déclara Gaara en montrant une drôle de chose qui discuter avec le professeur Jiraiya déguisé en jeune de banlieue.

"Au lieu de discuter en groupe on pourrait aller s'amuser chacun de son coté." remarqua Sasuke, déguisé en James Bond, à peine arrivé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto entra sur scène sans prévenir déguisé en fille en chantant du Britney Spear. Ce qui lui a valut des applaudissements de ses camarades et les injures d'une directrice en tenu en flic en colère pour avoir fait cet imprévu. et plus tard à la fin de la soirée vers minuit trente après la remise des prix.

"Je croyais que tu étais traumatisé pour avoir porté ça..." remarqua Sakura au travesti de la soirée qui avait gagné le prix du costume le plus original.

"Ouais mais bon, comme j'ai eu du succée avec ce truc, je m suis dit qu'une petite deuxième fois me tuerai pas malgré les remarques de quelques un." s'exclama Naruto en regardant d'un mauvais oeil Kabuto d'un coté et Sai de l'autre.

"Je dois y aller, ma famille m'attend." salua Shino tout en partant.

"Moi aussi je vais rentrer maintenant ! Je dois me lever tôt demain pour aider mon père à faire le déménagement de ma tante !" expliqua Lee à son tour.

"Moi et Ino, on est crevé... Comme sa maison est sur mon chemin je la ramène ! Bonne nuit !" Salua Tenten en tenant Ino à moitié endormi.

"Moi aussi je suis crevé ! Bonne nuit !" continua Shikamaru.

"Gaara ! Nous aussi on rentre ! Tu viens ?" demanda Kankuro accompagné de Temari.

"Non ! je reste un peu dehors ! Je vais me balader un peu !"

"Puisque qu'il fait nuit et que c'est halloween ça vous direz de vous éclater un peu ?" proposa Naruto joyeusement.

"Si tu veux t'éclater ! Laisse moi te proposé un truc !"

C'était Sai qui venez se mélée à leurs conversation.

"Si on voulait un conseil c'est pas à toi que je demanderai !" disait Naruto sans regarder Sai.

"Moi je voulais juste te proposer d'aller dans la vieille baraque à la sorti de la ville à côté du cimetière !"

"T'as qu'à y aller !" cracha Naruto.

"J'y suis déjà aller. Mais c'était trop effrayant pour rester 5minuites." expliqua Sai en partant laissant Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Choji et Gaara.

"C'est pas con son idée ! On y va ?" proposa Choji.

"Hors de question !" répliqua Naruto.

"T'as peur le crétin ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Alors on y va ?" proposa Naruto déjà en route pour la maison hantée.

"Si vous permettez les jeunes ! Je vous accompagne, ma voiture est pas loin !" proposa Itachi qui avait une petite idée en tête.

Plus tard devant la maison hanté.

"Il parait que cette maison est hanté par les fantômes d'une famille tué par un père fou et qu'il s'est sucidé après son forfait et que son fantôme serait ici a toujours tuer les fantômes de sa famille ainsi que ceux qui ont l'audace de s'aventurer quand la baraque" raconta Itachi pour mettre ses élèves dans l'ambiance.

"Les fantômes n'existent pas !" affirma Sasuke.

"La réalité ne se limite pas à ce que l'on voit !" critiqua Neji.

"T'as déjà vu des fantômes Neji ?" demanda Naruto.

"Si j'en avait vu un, je viendrais pas pour voir celui d'un fou !" répondit le Hyûga.

"Pourquoi t'aurais peur ?" ricana Naruto.

"Non. Mais t'as vu un fantôme, t'as vu les autres !"

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Kiba.

"Qui entre le premier ?" demanda Choji.

"Et si on y allait par groupe de deux !" proposa Itachi. "J'y fais avec Sakura !"

Baf ! Sasuke venait de frapper son frère avec une grosse pierre tombal piqué au cimetière du coin.

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi cet idiot tenait à venir." pensa Sasuke en regarddant son frère à moitié mort.

"On est neuf Itachi !" corrigea Gaara. "T'es pas doué en calcule ! On a cas faire des équipe de trois !"

"Tirons les équipes à pierre papier !" proposa Sakura. "La majorité l'emporte !"

Après plusieurs essaie et quelque tentative de tricherie ou de blague de mauvais goût, les trois trio furent crée.

Premier groupe : Naruto, Hinata et Sakura.

Deuxiéme trio : Neji, Gaara et Sasuke.

Dernière équipe : Itachi, Choji et Kiba.

"Non ! Naruto ! Laisse moi ta place ! Et je te jure une bonne note au prochain devoir !" jura Itachi.

"Nan !" répondit Naruto qui s'en fouté des bonnes notes.

"Génial ! Je suis avec les ennuiyeux !" pensa Gaara. "ça va pas être drôle ! ça serait Naruto ou Kiba, ça metterait de l'ambiance !"

"Je vais faire comment pour surveiller Hinata ? Si elle lui arrive malheure, mon oncle va me tuer !" Paniqua doucement Neji pour ne pas être vu.

"Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans ?" marmonna Sasuke.

"Si tu veux Hinata ! Je m'eclipserai doucement pour te laisser avec Naruto ! C'est l'ambiance qu'il faut pour vous approché !" murmura Sakura à Hinata pour rigolé un peu.

"J'aime pas ce genre d'endroit mais ça devrait aller avec Naruto !" pensa la dernière fille qui n'écouté pas sa camarade.

"C'est con ! J'ai pas apporter de quoi manger !" pensa Choji.

"C'est parti !" hurla Kiba.

Les premiers à y entrer étaient l'équipe de Naruto. Ce dernier avanceant avec confiance en chantant une chanson vraiment con. Sakura avancait avec son appareil photo prêt à être utilisé pour prendre un fantôme en photo. Et Hinata, qui avait un peur peur, rester derrière Naruto qui ne sans plainiait pas.

"Par où on va ?" demanda Naruto. "A l'étage ? Au salon ? A la cuisine ? Dans le jardin ?"

"A l'étage ! C'est dans les chambres que les chambres sont tuées ! C'est là-bas qu'on aura le plus de chance de voir des ectoplasmes !" conseila Sakura.

Pendant que la première équipe montait les dernières marches de l'escalier, la deuxième team entra dans la maison, soit disant hantée, à leurs tours.

"Par où on va ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Allons voir dans le jardin !"proposa Gaara. "On voit le cimetière de là-bas ! il parait que ça fait flipper !"

"Il parait aussi que c'est dans ce jardin qu'est enterré la famille !" rajouta Neji.

"Et c'est là que les cadavres sortent de la terre car ils ont sentie la chair fraîche des promeneurs ! Du moins c'est comme ça dans les films !" continua le lycéen de Suna.

Plus tard, c'est l'équipe de Kiba qui entra.

"Putain ! ça flinque le moisi !" se plaignit Kiba.

"ça me coupe l'appetit cette odeur !" continua Choji en se bouchant le nez.

"Le salon est par là ! on y va !" ordonna Itachi.

"Le bois est vraiment pourri ! On entend les autres au dessus marcher ! Elle a quel age cette baraque ?" demanda Kiba alors qu'il entré dans le salon.

"D'après ce que je sais, il doit avoir cent ans voir un peu plus !" répondit Itachi.

Soudain, le plafond s'écroula pile sur eux laissant tombé Naruto, Hinata et Sakura. Mais faute de chance, le sol du salon s'écroula à son tours faisant tomber les deux équipes vers le sous-sol. Le bruit de que cette accident était si grand que l'équipe de Gaara se precipita vers le lieu de l'accident pour voir ce qui s'était passé, pour finalement y voir... Choji qui n'était pas tombé, car il était le seul à avoir eu le temps de reculer, qui regarder ses amis au fond de la cave. Sakura était tombé sur ses fesses et elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien. Kiba était celui qui avait tout pris sur la tronche se qui rendait son costume de loup-garou beaucoup plus vrai avec des vêtements un peu déchiré. Hinata était dans les pommes mais pas à cause de la chute mais parce que Naruto était dans assomé, à cause d'une planche de bois sur la tête, avec la tête la première entre ses seins. Quand à Itachi... Ben, il avait disparu.

"Où est passé ce grand con d'Itachi ?" hurla Sasuke.

Tout à coup, Sakura se relava en hurlant, laissant apparaitre le visage d'Itachi, saignant du nez, le sourire aux lèvres en marmonnant : "Je savais pas que les anges avaient des culottes blanches !". Ce qui laissé deviné aux autres pourquoi il était heureux alors que Sasuke, retenu par Gaara et Neji, tenta que lui balancer une poutre sur la gueule en lanceant des injures en plusieurs langues (c'est pas un génie pour rien le petit gars).

Quand tout ce beau monde furent sortis de leurs problèmes.

"Cette baraque est trop dangeureuse ! Qu'elle ait des fantômes ou non !" critiqua Choji.

"Sai ! Tu me le payeras ! Enculer !" hurla de rage Naruto.

"J'ai mal partout !" se lamenta Kiba. "Je rentre !"

"On ferait mieu de tous rentrer !" corrigea Itachi. "Cette endroit pourrait tous nous tuer si ce genre d'accident se reproduissé !"

"Pour une fois quil est lucide ! je suis d'accord avec lui !" continua Sasuke.

Tous sortis de la vieille demeure, tout le monde entra dans la voiture de l'adulte quand soudain :

"Merde ! J'ai oublié mon appareil photo sur la table du salon quand je vous aidé à remoner l'autre boulet de Naruto ! Attendait moi !" ordonna Sakura pendant que Sasuke repeta à Naruto que c'était vraiment un boulet.

Dans la maison abandonnée, Sakura coura dans le salon pour retrouver son appareil là où elle l'avait laissé.

"Heureusement qu'il ait rien !" souffla Sakura. "Tiens ! J'ai pris une photo de notre chute(vive les appareils numerique) ! J'ai vraiment un tête affreuse !"

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Sakura montra la superbe photo.

"Eh Neji ! Regarde ! T'es dessus !" remarqua Naruto. "Pâle comme tu es ! T'es facilement reconnaissable ! Même si c'est a peine ta tête que l'on voit derrière Sakura. Là, à l'entrè de la chambre."

"Naruto ! J'étais dans le jardin avec Sasuke et Gaara au moment de votre chute !"

Lourd silence dans la voiture.

"Si c'est pas Neji ? C'est qui ?" commencea à se demander le groupe avant que le ventre de Choji coomencea à manifsta sa faim, ce qui fit leurs rendre compte qu'il avait faim.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : On change de lycée pour se rendre à celui de Suna pour voir comment se passe une journée de Sabaku No Gaara. Quel genre de journée va-t-il vivre ? Et question principal, quel vie méne-t-il ?

* * *

_

Yue : Alors Naruto ? No torture cette fois ! Heureux ?

Naruto : Ouais mais... Rassure moi ! Gaara ne va pas vire un calvaire ?

Yue : Non ! 'ai juste envis de montrer la vie de Gaara au lycée de Suna ! Rien de plus ! Réponces au sondage ! Sur dix réponces ! 2 personnes n'ont rien dis ! Hinata 3 voix et Sakura et Ino ont 2 voix chacunes ! Neji a 3 voix et Shino et Kiba en possédent 2 ! Moi comme mon vote compte pas, je dis que avec leurs changements, c'est toujours Naruto et Hinata (les cheveux long lui va bien) !

Yue Aliagas : Les grand vainqueurs sont donc : Hinata et Neji ! Bravo aux cousins ! Et moi je vous dis à bientot pour un nouveau sondage !


	14. journée de Gaara

**Réponces aux reviews Anonymes :**

sokejyuuken : Alvida a abusé de Naruto pendant son sommeil ! Et Hinata n'est pas au courant normal qu'elle soit pas fâché ! Merci de nous dire tes impressions sur les personnages de Naruto dans next-Gen.

Manolito : Ita/Saku et ton couple préférer ? Eh ben cette fic va te plaire ! J'ai prévu de commencé la relation de ce couple dans le chapitre 15 !Et oui ! Fans de Ita/Saku, il vous faudra attendre le chapitre 15 qui sera le special noel en plus ! Merci de ne pas me tuer pour vous avoir dis quand ce couple allait commencé à ce développer !

sasu : T'as un train de retard ! Mais il n'y aura psa d'autre victime de la libido d'Alvida ! Et je m'en fous que Sai soit un nouveau membre de la team ! Il prend la tête à tout le monde ! Naruto le premier parce qu'il s'est foutu de sa... enfin le truc masculin entre les jambes ! Comment elle fait Sakura pour reussir à le supporter sans gueuler maintenant ?

* * *

Yue : Ce chapitre devrait plaire à une de mes lectrices ! Sabaku no Lumina ! Une collegue qui fait une fic naruto comme la mienne mais en mieu !

Itachi : T'essaiye pas de la draguer ?

Yue : Je suis un celibataire de 19ans mais je suis pas desespéré ! Eh puis elle doit avoir quelqu'un ! Alors ! Ma chére Lumina ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bref... ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu romance (ou plutôt le début d'une nouvelle romance) ! Ami(e)s Lecteurs et Lectrices ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Naruto version au Lycée !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une jounée peu ordinaire pour Gaara.**

Dans le lycée de Suna, c'est comme si vous étiez dans le lycée de Konoha, sauf que là-bas y'a pas de blagueur et les idoles du lycée se bouffe la gueule surtout pour avoir la place du Number One dans le top 3 des garçons que les filles préféres. Et en première position, il y a Sabaku No Gaara. Toutes les filles du lycée, qu'elles soient en les premieres ou les dernières années, ce garçon occupe le coeur de ces demoiselles. D'après un sondage, 98 des filles aiment Gaara, les 2 restant sont sa soeur et un petit groupe qui ne l'aime pas pour des raisons inconnues. Tout les mecs ne l'aiment pas et rêve d'avoir ça popularité. Mais ils se posent tous la même question : "Quelle est son secret pour plaire aux filles ?"

Dans le lycée, Gaara ne participa pas à un club, pas même dans un club sportif car il préfére, comme il l'a dit, éviter de perdre son temps en sport car il en fait déjà assez hors du bahut.

Cette phrase a mis le professeur de sport du lycée hors de lui. Non seulement Gaara ne veut pas faire d'activité sportive mais ce dernier l'a humilié en plein cours lors d'un match de ping pong avec un score de 21 à 0. Ces deux événement ont fait de M. Chronos, l'ennemi numero de Gaara, sans que ce dernier s'en rend compte.

Aujourd'hui, à la fin du cours de sport, le professeur de ce cours avait un plan pour humilié son éléve. Comme c'était cette fois-ci à Sabaku no Gaara de rangé le matériel, le professeur l'appella avant qu'il parte se changer.

"M. Sabaku ! J'ai besoin de vous !" appella le professeur Chronos.

"Un problème Sensei ?"

"Une des filles de votre semble avoir oublié sa montre ! Pourriez-vous aller la lui rendre en vous rendant dans leurs vestiaire étant donné que c'est sur votre chemin."

"Pas de problème." répondit calmement Gaara en prenant la montre que lui avait tendu son sensei.

"Pauvre idiot ! En te rendant dans ces vestiaires piles au moment où les filles se changent, ces dernières diront dans tout le lycée que tu es un pervers ! Dis adieu à ta célibrité et bonjour à l'humiliation !" pensa Chronos le sourire de pervers aux lèvres tout en suivant sa victime pour admirer la scène. "Je suis un vrai génie pour avoir une telle idée !"

Pendant ce temps, Gaara frappa à la porte du vestiaire féminin où l'on pouvait entendre ces demoiselles rire et parler. Quand l'une d'elle ouvrit, à moitier changer, pour être prècis, elle portait que le pantalon apparament habituelle et un pull non mis pour cacher sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle vit Gaara, son visage s'illumina.

"Bonjours Lumina ! Cette montre est à toi par hasard ?" demanda directement Gaara sans tournée autours du pot.

"Il se souviens de moi !" pensa Lumina avant de répondre. "Non ! Peut-être qu'il est à une autre fille ! Les filles ! L'une de vous à perdu sa montre !"

"Elle a l'air de quoi ?" demanda une autre adolescente.

Gaara passa la tête à travers la porte, les yeux fermés, en montrant la montre pour quel soit visible à toutes les filles. En faisant cela, les filles le regardaient plutôt que la montre.

"Elle est a personne ?" demanda Gaara qui voyait rien.

"Personne !" répondirent en choeur la gente féminine.

Sortant très vite, Gaara croisa son professeur et rendis la montre en disant :

"Elle est à personne ! Elle doit être à une fille d'une autre classe !"

Une fois parti, le professeur Chronos n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Pas un cris. Pas de bordel parce qu'un garçon à maté des filles.

"Elles sont pas pudique les filles de cette classe ou quoi ?" se demanda le professeur en avanceant dans les vestiaires pour voir s'il allait lui arrivé la même chose que Gaara.

Helas pour lui, tous qu'il reçu c'était des insultes, des cris et des objets sur la gueule ainsi que maintenant la réputation de professeur pervers.

Plus tard en debut d'après midi, à la cantine, Gaara mangeait seul. Normale me dirait vous : aucun mecs le supporte et les filles ont du mal à aller le voir pour savoir à sa table sans qu'elle soit rouge comme une tomate ou sans s'entretué pour être assise près de lui(Maladie appeller "la rivalité" d'après nos expertes dans ce domaine, j'ai nommé Ino et Sakura). Un vrai test de courage en claire.

Courage que va prendre Lumina, la fille à la porte du vestiaire tout à l'heure, car elle comptait s'asseoir à côté de Gaara. Mais quand la chose était faite, un plus gros problème venez de se poser : "Comment lui parler ?"

"C'est bien beau d'être assis avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda la jeune fille. "Oh ! J'ai une idée !"

"C'est pourquoi ?" demanda Gaara qui avait remarqué que la jeune fille voulait lui dire quelque chose.

"Je voulais savoir, tu es très bon en anglais enfin d'après le professeur !

"Non c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider pour notre devoir d'anglais !" demanda la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi pas ! J'allais justement y travailler tout a l'heure." répondit Gaara. "Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours, c'est tranquille pour y travailler."

A la fin de sa phrase, Gaara se leva se débarassa son plateau et quitta la cantine laissant la jeune fille qui était heureuse d'avoir non seulement parler à Gaara mais en plus de pouvoir faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais derrière, d'autres filles qui n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation, lanceait des regards noirs sur la demoiselle.

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée, après deux heures de physiques-chimies où le professeur avait failli se crâmer les cheuveux à cause d'un plaisantin qui avait traffiqué les bouteilles de gaz, et une heure de français avec un professeur qui avait l'air de connaitre Kakashi vu les livres qu'il avait demandé pour après les vacances de noël, Gaara qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque à une table inoccupé, attendait Lumina. Quand elle arriva, cette dernière était encore plus timide pour lui parler comme elle l'avait fait à la cantine.

"Pour commencé, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu ne comprend pas dans le devoir !" commencea Gaara.

"C'est le texte ! J'arrive à peine à traduire la moitier de la première phrase. Et mon traducteur me donne pas trop de phrase juste." explica la jeune fille en détresse.

"Ton traducteur ne donne peut être pas des traductions des mots americains, un mot peut changer d'un pays à l'autre et comme le texte est tiré d'un roman américain, c'est un peu normal si tu as du mal !" continua le jeune professeur particulier.

"Mais quel con notre prof ! Il aurait pus nous prevenir avant de donner ce devoir !" cracha Lumina.

Soudain un telephone vibra (dans une bibliothèque faut pas trop se faire remarqué), c'était celui de Gaara.

"Allo ?" repondit le jeune homme.

"Yo Gaara ! C'est Naruto !" Cria le portable. "C'est pour savoir si tu étais occupé en ce moment ! Je viens de recevoir les photos de la soirée d'Hallowenn et elles sont mortels ! Si tu viens maintenant tu pourras choisir celle que tu veux et tu auras des doubles d'ici cinq jours !"

"Désoler Naruto mais je suis occupé ! J'aide une camarade de classe à faire un devoir !" répondait le lycéen de Suna.

"Une camarade ?" répéta Naruto. "Tu lui donne des cours particuliés ? Voir très particulié !"

"Tu te souviens des trois terminals que j'ai presque tué au début d'année ?"

"Heu... Oui ! Pourquoi ?"

"Si tu as envis de savoir comment je leurs ai brisé les tibias continu à me chercher !"

"Bon ben... Appelle moi quand tu voudras voir les photos ! A bientôt !" salua Naruto avant de couper le téléphone.

"Qui était au portable ?" demanda la jeune fille qui avait entendu les paroles de Gaara.

"Un ami du lycée de Konoha."

"Tu as des amis là-bas ?"

"Les seuls que je connaisse ! Tu les verra lors du match de basket qui nous opposera à eux en janvier ! Bon ! On retourne à ton devoir ?"

"Ah oui !" paniqua Lumina. "Comment je fais pour la traduction du texte ?"

"Pour faire simple et rapide !" commencea Gaara en notant un mot sur un bout de papier. "Va sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque et va sur internet pour aller sur ce site ! Tu trouvera la traduction du texte ! C'est un site pratique pour tricher regarde bien y'a eu moins des réponces à deux questions dans ce site ! Mais le dit à personne !"

La jeune fille regarda Gaara stupefaite.

"Pour un devoir à la maison tout les moyens son bon pour avoir une bonne note ! Eh puis le prof n'a pas dit de ne pas interdit utiliser internet pour nous aider !" remarqua Gaara en souriant.

Cette remarque et se sourire firent sourire Lumina à son tours.

"Je viens de découvrir que le célébre Sabaku no Gaara avait des secrets pour réussir ses devoirs !" rigola-t-elle.

"Secret ! Pas vraiment ! C'est juste que mon frère et ma soeur m'ont montrés quelque truc pour réussir ses devoirs à la con des professeur et mes amis m'ont aidé à découvrir internet (surtout à essaiyer de me faire aller sur les sites) ! Les professeurs ne sont jamais prècis dans leurs consignes alors on peut faire, à peu près, ce que l'on veut pour réussir !" continua Gaara en souriant. "Pendant que tu sera sur le site, je vais te faire une liste des sites qui pourront t'aider dans d'autres matière si tu veux !"

Pendant que la jeune fille allair sur le net, Gaara reçu un autre coup de file.

"Allo ?" répondit Gaara.

"Yo frangin ! C'est ton grand frère !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kankuro ?"

"J'appelle car ce soir je passe la nuit faire du camping avec des potes ! Et Temari va chez une amie ! Alors ce soir tu sera seul ! T'as bien les clé ?"

"Comme vous me faîte souvent le coup, je les prend tout les jours !"

"Cool ! Alors à demain frangin !" salua le grand frère avant de raccrocher.

"Et encore une soirée seul ! Pizza et films à la con sont au programme !" marmonna Gaara.

"Un problème ?"

C'était Lumina qui venait de revenir.

"Heu... Rien !" répondit rapidement Gaara. "Tu as déjà fini ?"

"Il n'y a plus un seul ordinateur de libre ! Je le ferai chez moi !"

"Tu as un ordiateur ?"

"Un vieux modèle mais mon oncle me l'a boosté !"

"Je peux avoir ton adresse e-mail ?" demanda subitement Gaara. "J'ai pas beaucoup de contact et puis si tu as d'autres questions sur les cours tu pourras me contacter !"

A croire qu'elle avait prèvu le coup, Lumina sorti un bout de papier avec son adresse internet dessus. Et Gaara lui donna le sien en l'ajoutant dans les adresses qu'il voulait lui donner.

Plus tard, après avoir fait leurs devoir et surtout discuté, les deux amou... Amis se séparérent.

"Heu... je serai connectée ce soir ! Est-ce que tu le sera ?" demanda Lumina en rougissant.

"Parler avec une jolie sur le net ou regarder un pauvre film à la télé ? Quel choix difficile !" se moqua Gaara. "Je serai connecté !"

Chez lui, Gaara commencea à allumer son ordinateur pour ajouter l'adresse de cette fille qu'il commencé à apprècier.

"Elle a beau être à coté de moi en chimie, je comprend pas pourquoi je lui ai jamais parler ! Elle est simpas et mignonne !" pensa Gaara tout souriant en tapant l'adresse dans son ordinateur. "J'espère qu'on pourra encore se parler demain en cours !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Les livres de Kakashi ont beaucoups influencée une fille ! Et les rêves de cette même fille sont devenus comme l'histoire d'un des livre. Ce chapitre sera mon premier essai pour faire un lemon ! Alors je risque d'avoir du mal a sortir le prochain chapitre.

* * *

_

Naruto : C'est qui la victime de ton premier citron ?

Yue : Lemon ! C'est celle qui à fait un rêve dans un chapitre !

Naruto : Je vais les relire !

Yue : Je presente mes excuses à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en pensant qu'il n'y aurait rien de sexuel mais comme j'ai jamais fait, j'ai decidé d'au moins essaiyer !

Jiraiya : Mais pour ceux qui en rêver ! Pas de problème, je suis là pour...

L'auteur saute sur l'ero-senin et le massacre.

Yue : Voila ! Tranquille ! Autre le nom du professeur qui veut humilié Gaara dans ce chapitre proviens de l'anime Yu-Gi-Oh GX ! C'est le professeur que le héros à humilié devant plusieurs autres éléves. J'espere que des gens auront remarqué !


	15. Rêve

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

sasu : Oui c'est Hinata ! Bien vu !

lady sam : Tu sera contente pour le prochain chapitre alors !

* * *

Yue : Voila ! Mon premier lemon est sorti ! ça était dure ! C'est à se demander comment font dark-lee et ln-chan !

Sasuke : C'est des pro eux ! Pas comme toi !

Yue : Va chier ! Merci de lire cette horreur cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rêve.**

Les livres, que fait lire le professeur Hatake Kakashi, donnent aux lecteurs et lectrices des rêves intimes mais vraiment très personnels. Parmis ceux qui sont le plus influencé par cette lecture, se trouve Hinata qui dort justement et qui fait un de ces rêves.

_Dans le rêve d'Hinata Hyuga._

Dans un rotenburo, plus exactement celui du dortoire du lycée Konoha, la nuit était tombé et Hinata prenait son bain seule (note de l'auteur : rester trop longtemps et seul dans une source chaude peut être fatal.). Enfin plus pour très longtemps car soudain elle entendis quelqu'un entré et elle vit qu'il s'agissait...

"Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le coté des filles !" remarqua la jeune fille qui se cacha dans l'eau et en se retournant pour ne pas regarder Naruto qui ne porté qu'une serviette autours de la taille.

"Le coté des mecs est en réparation ! Je suis venu ici en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne !" répondit Naruto pas du tout gené. "L'entraînement de basket m'a épuisé, alors je pensais me reposer ici !"

"Que faire ?" Paniqua Hinata dans sa tête. "Je me retrouve seule avec Naruto ! Mais j'ai juste ma serviette..."

Soudain elle se rendi compte que sa serviette lui avait échappé par m'égard et qu'elle était au pied de Naruto dans l'eau mais ce dernier n'avait rien vu.

"Non ! Faut pas qu'il s'approche !" pria Hinata. "Je peux même pas partir, Naruto et assis près de l'entré ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis pas prête pour lui parler !"

Encore une fois, Hinata avait faux sur ce qu'elle pensait. En effet, Naruto s'était rapproché d'elle.

"Tu es tout rouge ! Tu es malade ? Tu es resté trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude ?" demanda Naruto qui avait mis sa main sur le front de la demoiselle.

"No... Non !" repondit-elle timidement. "J... Je vais bi... Bien !"

"Cool ! Si tu t'évanouis je pourrais t'aidé ! Malgrès ta nudité !" continua Naruto en regardant le corps d'Hinata.

Hélas, l'intimité des deux héros furent interrompus par une furie qui avait sauté sur Naruto en disant :

"Je savais que tu entrerais dans ce rotenburo Naruto-chéri !"

C'était Alvida complétement nue sur le dos de Naruto qui venez de tombé droit sur la poitrine d'Hinata.

"Salut toi !" salua Alvida en voyant Hinata sous Naruto qu'elle essaiyait de relever. "T'as une petite pointrine !"

"Je prefere des sein normal que des seins de taille anormal !"Répliqua Hinata. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je viens prendre un bain avec mon petit blondinet chéri !"

"Et puis quoi encore ? C'est un lieu public !" fit remarquer Hinata. "Je te vois venir !"

"Moi ce que je vois c'est la bosse qui deforme la serviette du seul mec au alentours." plainsanta Alvida en regardant la bosse en question ce qui génait un peu Naruto. "D'ailleurs mon amours, tu es le seul à avoir une serviette !"

Sans crier gare, Alvida arracha la serviette de Naruto et la lancea loin.

"C'est le fait de me voir qui te rend comme ça ?" demanda Alvida.

"Au risque de te décevoir, c'est pas toi qui m'a rendu comme ça ! Mais c'est Hinata !" répondit Naruto en montrant Hinata.

"Petite poitrine à gagné pour ça... Mais c'est moi qui vais en profiter !"

Paf

Hinata venait de frapper la jeune fille pour l'assomer car elle allait resauter sur Naruto.

"Merci d'avoir calmé cette furie !" remercia Naruto en applaudissant.

"Je... Je voulais pas qu'elle... profite de cette situation." disait doucement Hinata.

"Tu voulais plutot en profiter !" Coupa Naruto en se placeant derriére le jeune fille.

A peine arrivé derriére, il posa ses lévres sur le cou d'Hinata tout en carressant le corps de cette dernière.

"Tu n'es plus fatigué ?" demanda la jeune Hyuuga.

"Plus depuis que je t'ai vu." répondit Naruto qui se mit en face d'elle pour lui donner un baisé. "Profitons le fait qu'on soit seul."

Tout en l'embrassant, Naruto allongea Hinata, sur le sol, pas dans l'eau car c'est très correcte de faire ça dans une eau public, pour ensuite balader ses lévres sur le corps de cette derniére donnnant à Hinata du frisson et du plaisir.

"Continue Naruto !" ordonna-t-elle.

Continuant à descendre du corps, Naruto évita la virginité d'Hinata, histoire de la faire languire de plaisir.

"Continue ! C'est bon !" cria Hinata.

"Moins fort ! On pourrait t'entendre !" coupa Naruto en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche de cette derniére. "Mais tu me donne une idée. Si tu crie, tu as un gage ! Si tu ne fais pas de bruit pendant 5minuites, tu me donne un gage !"

La jeune fille acquissa et son partenaire recommencea là où il s'était arrêté. Mais cette fois-ci, il mit sa langue dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, pour être sure de gagner son pari. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas lâcher maintenant et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Hélas pour la jeune fille, Naruto l'avait vu et remonta vers sa partenaire, prit ses mains et murmura à l'oreille de la demoiselle.

"Tu n'as pas le droit t'utilisé tes mains !"

Tout en l'embrassant, Naruto avait remplacé là où était sa langue avant de remonté, par ses doigts, donnant du plaisir à Hinata, donnant fin au pari en disait :

"Continu !"

"J'ai gagné !" remarqua Naruto tout en prenant pour de bon Hinata ce qui la fit crier. "On verra plus tard pour ton gage !"

Les vas et viens donné deplus en plus de plaisir à Hinata... Au point de la réveiller, en sueur.

"Quel rêve !" Marmonna Hinata en se levant du lit. "Mais c'est qu'un rêve... Si réel !"

Plus loin, Naruto, chez lui, venait lui aussi de se réveiller.

"Putain ! ça c'est un rêve ! Plus jamais je lirai un livre du professeur Kakashi ! Quoi que..." Réfléchie Naruto. "Si seulement Hinata pouvait être comme ça ! Surtout pour frapper l'autre folle !"

Encore plus loin, chez Alvida, cette dernière s'était levé avec un mal de crâne et revenait avec une aspirine de la salle de bain.

"Attend que je te choppe pétasse ! Ce rêve me fait dire que tu me veux mon petit blond ! Je t'aurais !" Jura Alvida en buvant.

Rien qu'avec un rêve, la guerre était déclaré à cent pour cent entre les deux filles avec pour trophée Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fin du mini chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Les vacances de noel ! C'est bien mais quand tout vos ami(e)s sont parti(e)s on s'ennui un peu ! Le cas de Sakura. La seul personne restante étant Itachi, leurs relation va-t-elle changé ? Itachi Uchiwa va-t-il en profité ?

* * *

_

Jiraiya : C'est de la merde ton idée ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appellé ?

Yue : C'est rater je sais ! Mais je ferai mieu et d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre aura peut être un lemon ! Et pas un rêve ! ça dépendra si le texte sera trop court à la fin, si c'est le cas, il apparaitera !

Jiraiya : Cette fois-ci je t'aiderai !

Yue : Tsunade ! Jiraiya a des photos interdite de toi !

Tsunade : Viens là vieux pervers !

Tsunade poursuit Jiraiya qui hurlait à qui veut l'entendre que c'était pas vrai.


	16. vancance seul

**Réponces aux reviews soi-disant anonyme :**

tafolpamadlaine : C'est pas gentil de pas lire la suite ! (Yue déçu) Bon je t'en veux pas ! Je suis content que le lemon t'ai plue ! Mais tu lira les autres chapitre après ?

Keikoku-Sama : Ouais ! Mais tu verra plus tard si elle le sera ou pas dans la réalité !

Lady Sam : Je vais contniuer pas de problème ! J'ai eu l'idée du même un peu avant de commencer à l'écrire !

Dark-lee : J'ai une bonne excuse pour le viole, c'est pour montrer que toute les 1er fois de Naruto sont pas ce qu'il veut ! (1er baiser avec Sasuke dans le manga orginal ! Et là sa 1er fois avec une fille sans qu'il s'en rend compte pour cette fic!) Merci d'aimer l'histoire en général ! Quand au rêve, l'idée du fait qu'on dise pas que c'est un rêve sera pour le remake ! Même si les lecteurs s'en doutent ! Allez ! Bonne lecture !

Molly : C'est vrai que ça fait pas trop parodie mais bon, je savais pas quoi mettre en type d'histoire... Enfin, on s'en fout, du moment que ça plaisent au lecteur !

sasu : Pas dans le porno ! Le lemon ! C'est pas pareil... Quoi que... Je sais pas, vue que j'ai jamais fait la comparaisons... J'ecris bien le porno ? Un pas vers la vocation de réalisateur de film x ? Nan ! Pas envis, j'veux être dessinateur ! lol

A tous les lecteurs : BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Mise en scene avant le début :**

Itachi : Faite place les jeunes ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai le premier rôle !

Naruto : Cool ! Dodo !

Yue : Dors pas trop, vous devrez êtres prêt pour le prochain chapitre ! le chapitre 16 ! En plus, j'ai le remake du chapitre 6, c'est-à-dire celui du match de basket !

Naruto : Je veux dormir ! Je vais me plaindre au syndicat !

Yue : T'es pas payé ! Laisse tomber !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Quand on est seul pour les vacances.**

Haruno Sakura, éléve du lycée de Konoha, voyait ses vacances de noël avec ses amies, à faire les magasins, à chercher quels cadeaux à offrir à tel ou tel personne... Mais hélas pour elle, toutes ses copines étaient toutes parties avec leurs parents aux skis ou voir d'autres membres de la famille. Même choses pour ses amis masculins. Mais les problèmes ne s'arrêtaient pas là pour la lycéenne au cheveux roses.

"Putain d'ordinateur de mes deux ! Naruto est son mail devait avoir un virus inconnu ! Celui-là dès que je le choppe ! Je le trucide !" hurla Sakura devant un ordinateur portable hors-service. "Va falloir encore le réparer... J'espère qu'Itachi est là !"

Prenant son portable, Sakura appella l'aîné des frères Uchiwa.

Chez Itachi :

Itachi, dans son lit, se réveilla avec juste un caleçon, avec une gueule de bois, en entendant son portable qui avait la sonnerie "voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?"

"Faudrat que je change ma sonnerie... Allô ? Itachi Uchiwa, super beau gosse ! J'écoute !"

Conversation téléphonique :

**Sakura** : Toi beau gosse ? Certe ! Mais super beau gosse, faut voir !

**Itachi** : Bonjour Sakura ! Moi aussi je suis content de te parler ! C'est pour un rendez-vous que t'appelle ?

**Sakura** : Oui mais c'est pour mon ordinateur portable ! Je viens encore d'avoir un virus !

**Itachi **: Encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es aller sur un site de cul ? J'te savais pas comme ça !

**Sakura** : J'ai reçu un mail de merde c'est tout ! Je suis pas un mec ! Bref ! Je peux passer t'amener l'ordi pour que tu le repare ?

**Itachi :** Pas de problème ! J'ai le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et de me fringuer avant ton arriver !

**Sakura :** Il est 13h48 Itachi... Laisse tomber ton petit déj. J'arrive ! A tout de suite ! Je pense être là dans trente minuites maxi !

Chez Itachi :

"Merde !" Râla Itachi en raccrochant. "Il est si tard ? J'aurais jamais du faire autant la fête avec Kisame hier soir ! Bon, au moins, il a réussi à se faire une nana ! Et moi j'ai cinq numéros de demoiselles. Ainsi que celui de la barmaid ! J'ai plus qu'à me préparer ! Mieux vaut pas être vu comme ça !"

Effectivement, Itachi était en caleçon avec marqué dessus, "j'obéi à personne me faite pas chier". En plus, il avait besoin de se raser et de se coiffer car il avait des épis partouts sur la tête. Bref, il alla prendre un bain.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura, cavala vers l'appartement car elle devai finir de taper un devoir de vacance qu'elle doit recommencer à cause du virus. Conséquence, elle était arrivée au bout de 10 minuites pour sonner.

"Merde ! Déjà ? punaise c'est rapide les filles de nos jours !" râla Itachi sortant la douche pour courir vers la porte d'entré avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et ouvrit. "T'aurais pus me laisser du temps quand même !"

"Et Sasuke ? Il peut pas ouvrir pendant que tu te douche ?" demanda Sakura en entrant tout en inspectant l'appartement.

"Le pauvre petit frère est parti chez nos parents hier après-midi ! Tu peux attendre dans le salon s'il te plait ?"

Au bout de dix minuites d'attente. Itachi arriva dans le salon tout propre.

"Bon ! C'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda Itachi.

"Tu deviens gateux ? J'ai dis que j'avais un virus dans mon ordinateur ! Tu peux le réparer ?" demanda Sakura en tendant son portable.

"Pas de problème mais je me demande comment t'as fait pour l'avoir, avec tout le système d'anti-virus que je t'ai mis !"

"J'en sais rien ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense..."

Sakura réfléchie un moment et dit :

"Y'a deux jours, j'ai prêtée mon ordinateur à Ino avant son départ en vacance ! Et elle me l'as rendue sans dire un mot ! Pourtant, j'ai rien perdu !"

"Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? Franchement, faut le faire d'enlever les anti-virus sans le reformater !" remarqua Itachi en tapotant sur e clavier.

"Elle est blonde ! Elle sait pas se servir d'un ordinateur correctement !" **_(YUE : Pardon aux lectrices qui sont blondes, s'il y'en as, moi-même, quand j'étais petit j'étais blond avant d'être chatain ! Je n'ai rien contre les blondes)_**

"T'es méchante avec ton amie ! C'est comme ça que tu exprime ton amours ?"

"Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que j'aime bien Naruto, avec tout les coups que je lui ai donné !" se moqua Sakura.

"Et moi le moins aimé ! Tu m'as jamais insulté !" pleura Itachi.

"Sasuke fait déjà le boulot ! Mais toi, tu me fais plus rire plutôt qu'en de te frapper !"

"C'est pour ça que les filles m'apprécient !" frima Itachi avec fierté.

"Alors cette ordi ?"

"Ben... J'ai fait lancé le programme d'installation mais il y en a pour une heure environs !"

"Et je vais quoi moi en attendant ? Je vais taper sur une machine à écrire !"

"On a cas s'occupé ! J'ai un jeu de carte ! ça te dis un petit poker ?"

"T'as affaire à la reine des jeux ! Je m'entraine contre la directrice !"

"J'ai déjà joué contre Tsunade, mais pas à un strip poker ! ça te tente ? Si t'es une championne tu arriveras ! Surtout que t'as plus de fringues que moi ! Et dis pas le contraire !"

"Tu veux vraiment en profité toi !" remarqua Sakura. "Mais bon, j'ai bien envis d'y jouer ! Aprés, qu'est-ce que j'y risque à par le fait que tu te rince l'oeil ?"

La partie commencea et dura pendant 45minuites jusqu'a ce que...

"Yes ! Aller hop ! Ma récompence !" ordonna Itachi se balanceant sur sa chaise.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as triché !" râla Sakura.

"C'est toi qui trichait ! Tu as gardée tes vêtements jusqu'à ce que tu ais tout vendue ! Alors les régles, c'est les régles ! Alors, à poil !"

"T'as triché ! Je suis sûre ! Et t'as pas honte de demander ça à une jeune fille ?"

"Pas quand il s'agit d'un pari ! Et si tu te décide pas..." menacea Itachi qui quitta sa chaise et qui se dirigea vers Sakura. "Je vais devoir faire le boulot moi même !"

Très vite Sakura bondit de sa chaise mais Itachi l'attrappa et dit le sourire aux lévres :

"J'ai gagné !"

Sans crier gare, Itachi embrassa la jeune fille et qui refusa pas. Et quand ils eurent finis, un long silence s'installa, jusqu'a ce que Sakura brisa ce silence avec un simple mot.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Bha... Tu veux pas te déshabiller, j'ai du le faire moi même..."

"Pas ça ! Le baisé !"

"A ton avis ? Pourquoi j'embrasse une fille ?"

"Pour coucher avec ?" plaisanta Sakura.

"Je peux peut-être avoir l'air pervers, dragueur et un peu con faut avouer même si c'est rare ! Mais en amour, je suis un mec sérieux ! Quand j'aime une fille, je le dis ! Ou je le lui montre ! Et j'essaiye de le lui faire comprendre !"

"Va falloir le prouver !" sourit Sakura. "Et montre le moi !"

**Warning ! Lemon ! Interdit aux mineurs ! (Même si je sais que les mineures liront quand même...)**

Dans la chambre d'Itachi, SAkura avait mis au défi Itachi de lui retirer son soutien-gorge d'une main, chose qu'il fit avec succé et en un temps record : 2secondes. Tout en s'embrassant, les deux amants s'allongeaient sur le lit.

"Soit doux ! C'est ma 1er fois !" supplia Sakura pendant qu'Itachi descendait ses lévres vers la pointrine de la demoiselle.

"Pas de problème..." reprit le jeune homme qui tout léchant les seins de Sakura, descender sa main vers l'entre-jambe de cette dernière, pour y mettre son index dans l'intimité de la demoiselle.

Toute ses choses donnaient à Sakura du plaisir, qui se faisait entendre quand elle respirait fortement.

"Con... Tinu ! C'est... Bon..." tenta de dire la lycéenne.

Sentant que la langue d'Itachi descendait vers le bas, Sakura Arrêta le jeune homme pour lui donner une idée.

"Laisse-moi... essaiyer un truc ! Moi aussi je veux participer !"

Maintenant tout les deux nues, l'adolescente se mit sur son jeune professeur et se mit dans l'autre sens, laissant une belle vue au jeune homme, pour faire un 69. Sentant la langue de son partenaire en elle, Sakura mit le sexe d'Itachi dans sa bouche et commencea la fellation.

Pendant plusieurs minuites, les deux amoureux ne s'arrêtérent pas, jusqu'a ce qu'Itachi éjacula dans la bouche de Sakura. Cet instant avait permis au couple de changer de position. Cette fois-ci, c'était Itachi qui se mit sur Sakura, parce qu'elle avait donner le feu vert pour qu'il puisse enfin y aller.

"C'est pas trop douloureux ?" demanda Itachi qui avait commencé ses mouvement de va et viens tout en entendant Sakura qui à chaque mouvement poussé un petit cris.

"C'est le contraire !" répondit Sakura "C'est bon !"

Pendant près de plus d'une heure, on pouvait entendre dans la chambre, le bruit d'un lit qui grincait un peu et Sakura, qui plus le couple prenait leurs temps dans le jeux de l'amour, plus la demoiselle prenait de plaisir.

_Fin du lemon (je sais c'est cours mais je debute) !_

Sakura, dans les bras d'Itachi, commencea à s'endormir.

"Je t'aime Sakura !" déclara Itachi.

"Je t'aime aussi ! Itachi !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : De retours en cours, Naruto se retrouve dans un gros probléme... Si dans le prochain contrôle de mathematique il n'obtient pas au moins la moyenne, il ne pourra pas participé au match de basket oppossant Suna à Konoha. Seul solution, de l'aide !_

* * *

Naruto : N'importe quoi cette idée de strip poker ! T'as des idées de con ! On veut changer d'auteur !

Yue : C'est pas une idée qui est fait pour cette fic ! C'est juste que cette idée vient d'une expérience personnel ! Je viens de récupéré mon ex grâce à ce jeu ! Sauf que pour la fic, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire ! Héhéhé !

Jiraiya : Se servir d'expérience personnelle pour ses histoires... Je devrais m'en inspirer !

Naruto et Yue : y'aura pas grand chose à dire... Sauf comment se prendre des rateaux par Ero-senni.


	17. La galère de Naruto

**Reviews anonymes :**

Uchi : Oui j'ai bien msn mais je la donne pas comme ça ! Donne moi une raison pour te la donner ! Pour la suite à mettre, ça depend si j'ai du temps et surtout que j'ai plein de fic en cours ! Lis ce chapitre si tu veux savoir qui va aider Naruto ! bientot ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Avant de commencer le chapitre :**

Naruto : ça va chier cette fois ! Que des révisions...

Yue : Avec tout ce boulot, crois moi, j'ai le temps de crée de nouveau chapitre ! J'aime crée des histoires pour mes fics !

Naruto : Encore de la torture pour ma pomme c'est ça ?

Yue : Non ! Surtout de l'avancement sur ton histoire avec Hinata ! Au grand plaisir des fans de Naru/Hina ! C'est ln-chan qui sera content !

Naruto : Enfin ! Justice est rendu ! Fini les tortures ! Enfin le bonheurs !

Yue : Tu subira quand même des tortures ! Dans la version 02 !

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La galère de Naruto, les révisions obligatoires. 1er partie.**

De retour en cours, les éléves de tout les lycées reprirent leurs travail. Et l'équipe de basket de Konoha reprit son entraînement, le mercredi, et les admiratrices de Sasuke étaient en train de l'admirer.

"Sasuke ! Tu fais chier ! Fait quelques choses pour tes furies !" gueula Naruto.

"Qu'estce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Tous ce que tu veux ! Du moment qu'elle arrête de gueuler ton nom ! ça m'aiderait ! Ou qu'elle gueule autres choses !" reprit Kiba lui aussi énervé.

"Medemoiselle ! S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous partir, ça pertube mon entraînement !" Cria Sasuke aux filles qui partir aussitôt en disant :

"Oui Sasuke !"

Après un bon entraînement, les garçons retournérent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et prendre une bonne douche. Soudain, le professeur Gai entra dans les vestiaires.

"Naruto ! La directrice veut te voir maintenant !" ordonna le professeur.

"Je peux m'habiller avant ?"

"Je recommence ! Naruto ! La directrice veut te voir après que tu sois habillé mais le plus rapidement possible !" reprit le professeur avant de partir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?" demanda Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" répliqua Sasuke. "T'as pas fait une connerie ?"

"A par la carte de bonne année chantant "Bonne année la vieille" avec dessus le dessin d'une vieille qui fait la fête, j'ai rien fait d'autre !" se rappella le blond.

"C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a trouvé des bouquins porno sous ton lit !" suggéra Kiba.

"Quelles bouquins porno ?" demanda Naruto qui réfléchissait de quelles livres son ami parlait.

"Ben... Les miens ! J'avais peur que la vieille les trouve sous mon lit alors je les ai mis sous le tien !" répondit Kiba fier de son idée.

"T'as des bouquins de cul et tu me l'as pas dis ? Mais quel radin !" gueula Naruto qui venait de finir de s'habiller. "T'as du bol que je sois demandé et que je sois crevé, sinon je te donnais des baffes !"

"Si on est aussi crevé, c'est parce que notre prochain match, nous opposera au lycée de Suna !" rappella Lee.

Très vite, Naruto sorti du vestiaire tout propre, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice du lycée Konoha, Tsunade. Et quand il entra :

"Tu m'as demandé la vieille ?" demanda Naruto avant de recevoir un livre en pleine face.

"Rappelle moi comme ça et tu vas recevoir pire qu'un livre !" Hurla la directrice. "Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour réglé un problème qui te lie au match de la semaine prochaine contre Suna !"

"Quel problème ?"

"Tu sais que pour pouvoir jouer les match, tu dois avoir au moins la moyenne en mathématique dans le prochain contrôle lundi qui viens !"

"Heu... Ouais..." se rappella difficilement Naruto.

"He bien, sache que tes dernières notes me montrent que tu risque de ne pas jouer le match !"

"C'est pas si catastrophique !"

"Si ! 2 sur 20, 5 sur 20 et 1 sur 10 aux trois derniers contrôles !"

"Là, je suis foutu ! Mais j'ai rien compris à la leçon !" râla Naruto.

"Tu as demandé à ton prof de t'aidé ?"

"Mais même avec son aide, j'ai rien pigé !"

Autre détail, le professeur Jiraya préféré aider les filles plutôt que les garçons.

"Peut-être mais sache que ce devoir se porte sur sur les leçons qui portaient sur les contrôles qui montre tes connaissances ! Alors si tu veux jouer ce match contre Suna, tu dois réussir ce devoir, sinon, tu regarderas le match sur les tribunes !"

"Les autres devraient se débrouiller sans moi ! Suna est une équipe honnéte, pas comme ceux de Kiri !" assura Naruto.

"Mais tes amis assureront le spectacle devant des spectatrices qui en voudront plus et tu passeras pour un lâche, un nul !"

Tsunade insista sur les mots de sa phrase, car elle connaissait bien Naruto et elle savait comment le manipuler pour le stimuler.

"Moi ! Un lâche ? Un nul ? Un loser ? J'ai juste à réussir ce contrôle et je monterais aux fan de basket que je suis la carte maîtresse du lycée de Konoha !" hurla Naruto en sortant de la salle.

"Et voila ! Le problème est réglé ! Et je vais gagner mon pari contre Jiraya !" rigola la directrice en regardant la porte. "Naruto a intéret à réussir ce contrôle ! Je veux pas donner de l'argent à ce vieux pervers !"

Plus tard, Naruto parla de sa situation à ses amis alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur Hatake qui comme à son habitude, était en retard.

"T'es vraiment un boulet Naruto !" ajouta Sasuke à la fin du récit de son ami.

"Je peux pas dire mieux !" continua Sakura.

"S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi !" supplia Naruto. "A moi tout seul, je réviserai jamais ! Et même si j'y arrive, je comprend rien aux leçons !"

"Comme on se bat contre le lycée de Suna, nous allons avoir besoin de tout nos meilleurs éléments !" remarqua Choji.

"C'est vrai que Suna s'est imposé l'année dernière d'après Lee !" continua Shino. "Il écrasait tout les lycées avec au moins 50point d'avances ! Enfin, contre Konoha, c'était de 50points !"

"En claire, l'équipe risque d'avoir besoin de Naruto !" termina Shikamaru.

"Ils ont pas tort..." marmonna Sasuke.

"Alors ?" demanda Naruto.

"Le problème, est que moi et Kiba on ne peut t'aider vu que nous devons nous aussi réussir ce test !" avoua Sasuke.

"Qui plus ait, nous n'avons que le week-end pour t'aider vu que les cours prennent tout notre temps !" suivait Sakura. "Et moi ce week-end je vais chez ma grand-mère ! Pour tout le week-end ! Qui peut l'aider ?"

"Trop fatiguant !" répondit Shikamaru.

"J'aide mon père au restaurant les week-ends !" dit Choji en se mimant des gestes qui montrait qu'il cuisinait.

"Moi je pourrais ! Mais tu n'as pas de bol car ce week-end je dois aller chez ma tante pour m'occuper de son apparte car elle est en voyage !" avoua Shino. "En plus, les maths ne sont pas ma tasse de thé !"

"ça serait Sasuke, j'accepterai mais c'est pas le cas !" ricana Ino.

"Bande de lâche !" pleura Naruto.

"Et toi Hinata ?" demanda Kiba en se tournant vers la demoiselle en question.

"Heu..." fit Hinata en jouant avec ses doigts. "J'ai rien de prévu ce week-end, alors..."

"Affaire réglé !" Hurla Sakura. "On va vous aider à travailler quand on est au bahut mais ce week-end, Hinata ira filer un coup de main à Naruto ! En plus, elle a une bonne moyenne en mathématique !"

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que Sakura avait une idée derrière la tête. Une idée qui devrait plaire à Hinata selon Sakura. Et bizarrement, Ino avait la même idée.

Fin de la journée, tout les amis retournérent dans leurs chambres et les filles allérent dans le rotenburo.

**Chambre de Naruto et Kiba :**

"Naruto ! Je comprend pourquoi tu comprend pas la leçon, t'écris mal !" S'écria Shikamaru qui regardait le cahier de leçon de Naruto. "Regarde ça les gars !"

Autre que le plus grand feignant du lycée et les occupants de la chambre, il y avait Choji, Neji et Lee.

"On dirait l'écriture d'un médecin !" ajouta Choji.

"Faut pas abusé ! C'est pas parce que tu comprend pas ce qu'écrit ton médecin qu'il faut comparer ave... Mais comment il fait le professeur de français pour lire tes copies ! C'est pire que du chinois pour comprendre !" remarqua Lee.

"Fait voir !" demanda Neji, qui en lisant, avait les grand ouverts. "Sans commentaire."

"ça va ! Le prof dicte le cours trop rapidement pour moi ! J'écris le plus vite possible ! C'est une chance que je rate pas un mot de ce qu'il dit !" râla le jeune blond.

"Tu suis le cours mais tu ne comprend pas ?" demanda Neji.

"Mais j'ai rien compris à son cours ! C'est comme s'il me parler en allemand !"

"Mais tu arrive à lire ce qui est écrit dans ton cahier ?" demanda Lee. "Moi je déchiffre que 60 pour 100 de ce qui est écris ! Et encore, c'est parce que je connais ce cours !"

"Mais bien sûre que j'arrive à me relire ! Je sais lire mon écriture !" répondit avec fierté Naruto.

"Bien alors pour ce soir tu vas nous faire ces deux exercices ! Jusqu'a ce que tu es tout juste ! En claire si tu as faux tu les referas autant de fois qu'il le faudra !" Expliqua Neji en montrant les exercices en question dans le livre.

"C'est des exercices de base ! Rate les et c'est rater pour le contrôle !"

"Galère..."

"C'est ma réplique !" corrigea Shikamaru envers Naruto.

**Dans le rotemburo :**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata entrérent dans le rotemburo où se trouvait Temari qui avait était appellée par Sakura.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir ?" demanda Temari. "Super ici ! J'adore cette endroit ! C'est mieux que le sauna qu'il y a dans mon lycée !"

"C'est presque pareil mais bon... Je vous ai réuni car il va falloir aider Hinata pour ce week-end !" expliqua Sakura.

"Hein ?" s'exclama Hinata.

"ça vous dérange de m'expliquer ?" demanda Temari qui s'était lévé très surprise.

"C'est simple ! Pour aider Naruto a réviser ses mathématiques, Hinata ira chez lui pour l'aider !"

"Mais c'est intéressant ça !" S'exclamérent d'une même voix Tenten et Temari.

"Donc, je propose que nous aidions Hinata à séduire Naruto !" Hurla Ino.

Hinata, après avoir entendu cette discussion, tenta de s'enfuir sans être vu, mais au moment où elle allait franchir la porte pour retourner au vestiaire, Sakura attrapa la fuyarde et la ramena dans l'eau.

"Bon ! Hinata, comme Naruto est un peu débile et lent d'esprit ! Faut pas oublier que c'est une mec !" rappella Tenten.

"Ainsi, malgrès le froid qu'il régne en ce moment..." continua Sakura.

"Il va falloir t'habiller S-E-X-Y !" reprit Temari.

"Mais pas genre putain !" termina Ino.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Hinata.

"Les sous-vêtements d'abord !" commencea Temari. "Un string et un soutif qui met ta poitrine en valeur !"

"En haut, tu mets un petit T-shirt, blanc de préférence, histoire que ce soit un peu transparent !" continua Ino.

"Non ! N'importe quel T-shirt du moment qu'il soit serré !" réprit Tenten.

"Minute !" Arrêta Hinata. "Comment je metterai ça pour sortir ? Mon père m'arrêtera dès qu'il me verra de la façon dont vous m'avez habiilé."

La remarque d'Hinata était pour cette dernière la seul manière de s'en sortir afin d'éviter le fait d'être transformé en poupée à habiller pour ses amies.

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Temari.

"Je m'y attendais ! Et j'ai une idée !" s'élancea Sakura toute joyeuse. "C'est pour ça que tu vas mettre le pull et le pantalon que tu veux ! Mais pour le t-shirt et les sous-vêtements, c'est comme elles ont dis !"

Hinata dans sa tête imagina la reaction de Naruto si elle apparassait avec un t-shirt provocateur. Naruto aurait le nez en sang et tomberait dans les pommes sous l'effet du charme de la demoiselle. Mais elle imagna aussitôt le pire, Naruto ne la trouve pas à son gout et l'a rejete.

"Voila ce que tu pourras faire quand tu seras chez notre idiot national !" commencea Sakura avec ses amies pour donner d'autres conseils à Hinata.

**Chambre de Naruto et Kiba :**

"Naruto ! ça va faire 6 fois que tu recommence ces exercices... Tu le fais expret ?" râla Shikamaru.

"C'est pas de la tarte d'aider ce mec..." marmonna Lee fatigué.

"On reprendra demain si vous voulez car là, je suis H.S. !" proposa Choji.

"Ouais !" répondirent en choeurs tout les garçons prèsent dans la chambre.

Naruto, lui, était affalé sur le bureau avec un cerveau en surchauffe et il marmonnait :

"Dormir... Plus de math... Dormir..."

Au passage, Naruto eut une nuit agité car il a rêvé qu'il se faisait attaqué à coup de livre de math avec ses amis qui lui disaient les leçons en riant.

**A SUIVRE :**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Hinata va chez Naruto pour lui donner un coup de pouce pour les révisions car apparament, même si le reste de la bande a réussi à lui faire entré quelque truc dans son cerveau, c'est pas encore gagné pour qu'il est la moyenne. La jeune Hyuuga va-t-elle séduire Naruto ?

* * *

_

Naruto : C'est tout ? REMBOURSE !

Yue : Ta gueule et va réviser tes cours, en plus ta une prof particulier ! T'as du bol !

Jiraya : ça sent le lemon ça !

Yue : Je fais pas dans le porno ! Même si les lemon montre le contraire ! La 1er entre ce couple se fera pas dans le prochain chapitre ! Place aux sentiments et le cul après !"

Hinata dans sa tête : Enfin avec Naruto seul !

Yue Aliagas : Salut les jeunes aujourd'hui un sondage un peu special car c'est pour savoir une seul chose ! AIMEZ-VOUS LA VERSION 02 DE NARUTO AU LYCEE ? Merci de répondre et réponce au prochain chapitre de cette fic !


	18. révision

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

uchi : Ben, je suis pas souvent sur msn alors je verrais ! Sinon, faudra me dire c'est quoi tes fics sur le site pour que je les lise ! Sinon merci de lire ma fic ! J'espere que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Lady Sam : Merci de m'encourager ! Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

sasu : C'est vrai que j'y suis aller un peu fort mais c'est la seul excuse que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il soit nul en cours... Enfin, avec en plus ses farce, ses sieste en cours. Moi j'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu... Quoi que... Bref ! Voici la suite et bonne lecture !

Hlo : Eh ben ! T'as eu du courage de tout lire en une fois... Moi même j'aurai eu du mal (et pourtant c'est moi qu'il l'écris) ! Si tu vas lire la version deux, tu auras des scenes en plus (Naruto : Même pas vrai !), et il y aura des histoires en plus, j'en ai deux en tête ! (Naruto : NOOOOON !) ! Sinon... Voila la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Avant de commencer :**

Naruto : t'as intêret à faire avancé cette histoire avec Hinata !

Yue : Pas de problème ! Mais j'ai prévu un petit gêne !

Naruto : Nooon !

Yue : C'est pas la mort ! Au contraire, ça plaira aux lecteurs ! Et puis, c'est qu'un tout petit gêne, rien de plus !

Yue Aligas : Salut les jeunes ! Voici le résultat du sondage ! Et tous ceux qui ont répondu affirme aimer la version 02 de Naruto au lycée ! Ceux qui le fera vivre encore très longtemps !

Yue : De toute façon, je comptais le continuer même si personnes n'aimaient !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La galère de Naruto ? Révisions obligatoires. 2ème partie.**

Durant les jours qui suivèrent, Naruto révisa ses mathématiques avec l'aide de ses amis... Enfin avec ceux qui était motivé, car entre ceux qui devait révisé pour réussir le contrôle afin de jouer le match, ceux qui trouvait pas ça super de révisé, et ceux qui pensait qua ça servirait à rien... Bref, Naruto commencea à fatigué et quand le week-end arriva, il profita des matins pour dormir... jusqu'à au moins midi.

Le samedi, à 13h30, Hinata sonna chez Naruto pour qu'elle puisse aider ce dernier mais personne ne répondit.

Dans l'appartement Uzumaki.

"Je suis pas là..." marmonna Naruto en mettant la couverture sur sa tête. "Mais qui doit sonner ?"

Soudain, le blond se releva d'un coup car il venait de se souvenir de qui était là, surtout quand il remarqua l'heure.

Dehors, Hinata attendat et se demanda si Naruto était chez lui. Jusqu'a ce qu'elle entende des prix comme si quelqu'un trébucha, se cassa la gueule, lancea des insultes et ouvrit au final la porte.

"Salut Hinata ! Désolé ! Je dormais encore !" salua Naruto couvert de bosse.

Autre détail que la demoiselle remarqua, Naruto ne portait qu'un caleçon. Ce détail fit rougir Hinata. Naruto, en voyant la demoiselle rougir à mort, se rendit compte de sa situation et rentra vite pour s'habiller... Toujours en se cassant la gueule mais avant il dit à Hinata de rentrer et qu'elle s'installe.

En entrant, Hinata vit que l'appartement était très bien rangé, comme si le ménage avait été fait la veille.

En même pas 5minuites, Naruto retourna, habillé, dans son salon où se trouvé la jeune Hyuuga où cette dernière attendait sur le canapé.

"Je suis désolé Hinata ! " S'excusa Naruto. "Je récupérais mes heures de sommeil !"

"C'est rien ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû prévenir avant de venir !" s'excusa à son tours Hinata.

"Même si tu m'avais prévenue, je dormirais ! Feignant comme je suis... Et pourtant je suis pas Shikamaru !"

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

"Mais qui est le con qui vient me faire chier ?" marmonna Naruto en se levant.

La porte ouverte, Naruto vit son pire cauchemard en face de lui. Un cauchemard qui lui sauta en cou en disant :

"Je suis venue te donner un coup de main mon beau !"

C'était Alvida.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !" hurlérent Naruto et Hinata d'une même voix.

"Quelqu'un m'a que Naruto avait besoin d'aide pour révisé, alors je suis venu !" répondit Alvida contente.

"Mais quel est le con qui l'a dis ?" marmonnairent Hinata et Naruto.

Plus loin, Kabuto eternua pensant avoir un rhume.

Retour chez Naruto.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là l'aveugle ?" demanda Alvida en parlant d'Hinata.

"Je suis pas aveugle ! Et je suis là car je dois aider Naruto pour révisé !" répondit la jeune Hyûga en regardant furieusement sa rival (bha... C'est bien une rival vue qu'elles aiment toutes les deux Naruto).

"Je sens que je vais en bavé..." Marmonna Naruto.

"Désoler de te décevoir, mais pour révisé, Naruto a besoin d'une vrai aide ! Celui d'une fille venant d'un lycée plus dure, où on apprend des leçons plus dure mais pratique sur vos petits cours !" se vanta Alvida.

"Tu sais même pas ce qu'il y a à réviser !" répliqua Hinata. "Et d'abord, vous avez le même programme que les autres lycées ! C'est pareil que chez nous en claire !"

"Hinata, suis moi, j'ai un truc à te dire !" appella Naruto.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Naruto et Hinata retournèrent vers Alvida.

"Vous revoila !" remarqua cette dernière.

"Oui ! On s'est mis d'accord sur un truc !Aujourd'hui, Hinata m'aide à révisé ! Elle toute seule ! Ensuite, demain ce sera toi !" expliqua Naruto calmement. "Sinon, aucune de vous deux m'aide et je vous met dehors ! Ok ?"

"Moi je suis d'accord..." marmonna Hinata. "Même si ça me plait pas !"

"Moi aussi !" Marmonna à son tours Alvida.

"Génial ! Alors... Tu peux partir maintenant ! Salut !" Souria Naruto en fermant la porte juste sous le nez d'Alvida.

Dehors, Alvida n'en revenait pas de ce qui venez de ce passé, Naruto avait réussi à la virer et à fermer la porte a clé.

"Tu crois vraiment ça va marcher ?" Demanda Hinata en regardant la porte fermé.

"Cite un plan qui à échoué quand il s'agit de faire une farce à quelqu'un !" défia Naruto, qui voyait qu'Hinata ne trouva rien à dire. "Bon ! Alors ? On revise ?"

Fermant la porte la clé, Naruto retourna dans le salon avec Hinata qui lui donna un cahier.

"C'est mes notes du cours !" expliqua Hinata toute rouge. "J'ai pensais que ça t'aiderai, j'ai mis des explications très simple, je pense que ça devrait t'aider !"

Naruto ouvrit le cahier et au bout de cinq minuites :

"A bha là... C'est mieux ! C'est apparament plus simple à lire que ceux des autres ! En plus, ils parlaient en même temps !" rigola Naruto. "En plus, t'écris mieux que ces idiots ! Tu réécris tes cours pendant tes week-end ?"

"N... Non. C'est les leçons que j'écris en cours. J'ai jamais recopié." repondit Hinata.

"Ben merde alors ! T'écris vraiment bien ! Surtout avec la vitesse où il faut noter ! T'es balèze !" s'extasia le jeune Uzumaki alors que son aide personnelle rougissait totalement.

Le reste du temps où les deux jeunes révisaient, semblait une éternités pour ces derniers : pour Naruto car il en chier pour faire quelques exercices sans demander de l'aide, pour Hinata car restait près de la personne qu'on aime sans être en amoureux, c'est une torture(Yue : Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?).

Mais surtout, le téléphne sonnait presque tout le temps alors qu'il y avait personne et cela donnait ce genre de dialogue quand Naruto répondait.

**Naruto :** Allô ? Naruto à l'appareil ! J'écoute !

**Tèlèphone** : ...

**Naruto** : ... Bon ! Merci d'avoir appellé !

Et il raccocha.

Quand c'était Hinata, voilà ce que ça donnait par-contre.

**Hinata **: Allô ? Vous êtes bien chez Naruto Uzumaki !

**Voix** : Hooo ! Une fille ! Dis-moi ma belle ! Tu porte quoi en ce moment ? C'est quoi tes Sous-vêtements ?

**Hinata **: Quoi ? Mais... Mais ça va pas ?

**Voix **: Fait pas ta timide ! Dis moi tout !

Furieuse, elle raccrocha devant un Naruto qui se demanda qui c'était au téléphone et qu'elle genre de personne c'était.

Bref, plus tard, quand Hinata rentra chez elle vers 20h du soir, Neji l'attendait.

"Enfin te voila ! J'ai bien crus que j'allais être en retard à mon boulot !" râla le cousin de la jeune Hyûga.

Neji, depuis le début de l'année travaille dans le restaurant de son quartier le week-end en tant que serveur, pour se faire un peu d'argent.

"Pourquoi ? Tu travail ce soir ?" demanda Hinata à la porte.

"Oui ! Le gars qui servait le soir et malade te je le remplace. Et comme ton père et parti voir grand-mère ! Je t'attendais pour te prevenir !"

"Il s'est passé quoi avec grand-mère ?"

"C'est simple ! Elle est tombé des escaliers chez elle ! Ton père l'a appris après ton départ et il est parti aussitôt car ça avait l'air très grave ! Il reviendra pas avant dimanche soir !"

"Mince ! Je voulais lui demander un truc !"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Si je pouvais dormir chez vous juste pour ce soir seulement !" coupa Naruto en se montrant devant Neji.

"On peut savoir pourquoi ?" demanda Neji.

"Problème Alvida ! Tu te souviens d'elle ?" marmonna le jeune blond.

"Je vois... Bon... Comme c'est que pour ce soir, je pense que tu peux mais les parents sont pas là !"

"Allez ! Soit cool ! Je veux être tranquille pour révisé demain ! Elle va venir ! Allez ! Pitié !"

"Normalement le chef de famille te dirait non ! Mais comme il est pas là, on ne va pas lui dire ! Allez, entre ! Mais faite pas de connerie pendant mon absence ! Même si je m'en fout ! J'espère que tu n'es plus sommenanbule ! Parce qu'on a pas ce qu'il faut pour t'attaché, comme dans le camp de vacance de l'été dernier ! Y'a pas à dire, t'était chiant la nuit pendant les vac !"

Sans rien ajouter, Neji parti à son boulot.

"Il le montre pas, mais il s'inquiète le petit Neji !" se moqua Naruto. "Heu... Je vais dormir où ? Normalement, on devait demander à Neji de me laisser dormir dans sa chambre mais je crois pas qu'il veut que j'y dorme sans qu'il y soit... Histoire de me surveiller..."

"Ben... On peut mettre un matelat dans ma chambre..." proposa timidement Hinata.

"Heu... Je suis d'accord..." accepta Naruto.

Réaction des deux héros dans leurs têtes.

"Dormir dans la même chambre que Naruto... Je dois rêver !" pensa Hinata.

"Dormir dans la même chambre qu'une fille ? Qui plus est avec Hinata ? J'ai jamais vu la chambre d'une fille en plus ! Bon d'un côté, je ne dors pas avec elle dans le même lit ! ça devrait aller ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !" pensa Naruto.

Plus tard, après avoir installé le lit et que Naruto pris une douche, ce dernier laissa sa place à Hinata et alla dans le salon, où un bol de râmen l'attendait.

"Ô Miracle ! Ô joie ! Des bols de Râmen ! Deux bols(un chacun) ! Je vais attendre Hinata ! Histoire de manger ensemble !" pensa Naruto.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata, tout en prenant sa douche, se rappella des conseilles de ses amies.

"Je veux bien être sexy... Mais... J'ai un peu peur..." pensa Hinata. "En plus, ma chemise de nuit n'est pas si sexy..."

La chemise de nuit, en effet, était blanc avec dessus un renard tout mignon en train de dormir.(un peu gamin non ?). Et quand Naruto l'a vit, la seule chose qu'il arivait à faire, c'est baver en la regardant.

"Râmen et fille en chemise de nuit ! Je suis au paradis !" pensa Naruto. "Dieu doit exister (Tu devrais plutot dire, les fanficeurs existent) !"

"Tu as goûté aux râmens ?" demanda Hinata toute rouge et un peu gêné que Naruto la voit ainsi.

"Heu... Non ! J'attendais que tu arrive pour manger ensemble !" répondit Naruto en sortant de ses rêves.

"J'espère que tu aimeras... Car je les ai fait moi-même..."

Naruto, avant même qu'Hinata ait fini sa phrase, mangeait déjà, la bouche pleine de nouille et les yeux pleines d'étoiles qui montraient la joie de Naruto.

"C'est super bon !" Hurla Naruto après avoir avalé et manger tout le bol à une vitesse phénomenal.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, les deux amis regardérent la tèlè...Sauf qu'il y avait rien à regarder... Juste un documentaire sur la reproduction des crevettes roses du sud est de la Patagonie équatoriale (Vous connaissez pas un truc plus chiant par hasard ?), mais ça n'intéressait pas le duo d'étudiants, qui decida d'aller se coucher.

Mais dormir était une terrible épreuve pour Hinata car Naruto dormait par terre, juste à côté de son lit et elle avait un peu peur qu'il s'invite dans le lit mais surtout, qu'elle aillent rejoindre Naruto pendant que ce dernier dort.

Quand à Naruto, il s'était endormis très rapide car, révision plus le fait de quitter rapidement son appartement l'avaient épuisé.

Devant l'appartement de Naruto, Alvida trouva sur la porte d'entré un petit mot qui disait :

_Parti à 'enterrement de ma grand-mère au Etats-Uni. Reviens lundi matin._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais j'ai un doute..." marmonna Alvida en prenant le mot.

Le lendemain, le duo se remit au travail, et Neji n'était pas là pour les déranger, les laissants encore seul. Naruto, dans son livre de math, trouva quelques choses d'assez intéressant.

"Les billets d'entré au parc d'attraction de la ville !" pensa Naruto. "Pour deux personnes en plus..."

"Un problème Naruto ?" demanda Hinata qui remarqua que le blond regardait attentivement son livre.

"Heu... Rien ! Rien du tout !" répondit-il à la hate qui cacha très vite ses billets. Quand soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

"Eh Hinata ! ça te dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction un de ces jours ! Rien que tout les deux ! J'ai des entrés pour deux ! Toi et moi en claire !"

Pris de court, la jeune Hyûga devena toute rouge et ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Heu... Je... Et bien..."

"Dit juste oui ou non ! ça ira vite !" insita le jeune blond.

"Mais un oui serait préférable !" marmonna ce dernier. "J'ai pas envis d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre !"

"O... Oui !" répondit enfin Hinata.

"Yes !" s'exclama Naruto devant Hinata toute contente, toute rouge mais qui souriait.

Le reste de la journée, les deux amoureux(?) continuèrent les révisions avec dans la tête, la sortie prèvus, malgrès le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore prèvu de date.

Naruto va réussir son contrôle, malgrès le fait qu'il avait en tête ce future rendez-vous ? Pourra-t-il participer au match ?

_Dans le prochain chapitre : L'équipe de Konoha versus l'équipe de basket de Suna. Au commentaire de ce match, Sakura et Gaara. Humours, pari et autres conneries seront au rendez-vous car en plus du match, vous verrez ce qui se passe dans les tribune (ailleurs que le Fan-Club Uchiwa bien sûre car sinon, c'est pas très marrant de voir des furies Gueuler : VAS-Y SASUKE ! T'ES BEAU !.)

* * *

_

Yue : Et voila ! Fin du chapitre !

Hinata : C'est pas une blague ? On va vraiment avoir un rendez-vous ?

Yue : Oui ! Mais c'est pas pour maintenant ! Ben oui ! J'ai d'autres personnages à faire évoluer ! Et le remake à continuer !

Naruto : T'as pas intérêt à ne pas gâcher cette sortie ! En plus, on a pas l'impression d'avoir avancé dans notre relation !

Yue : No problèmo ! C'est sans problème ! Pas de Alvida pour le rendez-vous !

Naruto et Hinata : OUI !

Yue : Par contre ! Vous la verrez souvent ! Que ce soit dans le remake que dans la première version !

Les deux jeunes : Noooooooon !

Yue : ça vous apprendra à dire que j'ai pas fait avancé votre couple ! Je suis un novice dans les histoires de coeur ! Laissez moi du temps !

Jiraya : Et dans les lemons !

Yue : Toi ! Tu sors !

Yue Aliagas : Voici le SUPER sondage ! Voulez-vous voir cette semaine de camping dont parle Neji ? Merci de répondre !


	19. basket Suna VS Konoha

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

sasu : Toi t'es fan de lemon ! lol J'avais pasimaginé ça pour le camping ! Mais bon, tu verra ce que ça donnera quand ça sera écrit !

Kika : Merci de m'encourager ! Voila la suite !

sasukeuchiwa 15 : Merci de m'encourager à les continuer !

harachan : T'es en retard ! Sinon t'en es où là ?

* * *

**Avant de commencer :**

Lee : L'été ! C'est super ! ça va pas Yue ? On dirait qu'il y'a de l'orage autour de toi alors qu'il fait beau et chaud !

Yue :...

Naruto : Cherche pas à comprendre ! Il s'est fait larguer par sa nana ! Il démoralise depuis ! Regarde sa tronche de chien battu !

Yue : T'as gueule Naruto ! Où je te colle avec...

Naruto : Alvida ? C'est trop tard ! Tu as prevus de me mettre avec Hinata !

Yue : Non, je comptais plutôt faire un yaoi ! Le jour du rendez-vous, tu avoue que t'es gay à Hinata et...

Naruto : C'est bon ! J'ai rien dis ! Oublie cette idée !

Yue : Gentil garçon ! Mais c'est pas cette rupture qui va détruire cette fic ! Et puis je fais pas dans le yaoi ! Soit rassuré ! Encore que le seul couple que je pourrais faire c'est Haku et Zabuza, c'est trop émouvant dans le livre (quoi ? j'ai le droit d'être sensible) !

Yue Aliagas : Et bien les votes sont finis ! Et la semaine de camping sera finalement écrit ! Nos Ninjas aux camping ! Enfin... Ce seront pas des ninjas mais des ados normal !

Yue : Voici un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Match de basket interlycée, Suna contre Konoha.**

Dans le gymnase de Suna, une rencontre tant attendu par le lycée de Suna et de Konoha allait commencer, le match de basket entre Konoha et Suna. Suna était le grand vainqueur car il avait battu Konoha avec une large avance. Quand à Konoha, ils attendaient leurs revenge depuis. Mais avant que le match commence.

Dans les tribunes, plus précisément autours de la tables réservé au commentateurs, les filles discutérent entre elles avec le peu de garçon qu'il y avait.

"Alors Sakura ! J'espère que ça te dérange pas de faire les commentaires avec mon frère ! Mais y'a que lui qui peut faire ça ! Lui et un perver qui tenterait de te tripoter !" affirma Temari dégoutée.

"T'inquiéte pas ! Je préfére un mec sérieux plutôt qu'un perver ! J'en gére déjà un de pervers, un deuxième, ça me dis pas trop !" répondit Sakura.

"Fallait pas draguer le prof d'informatique !" râla Shikamaru.

"Monsieur est jaloux que ses amis soit en couple ?" se moqua Temari.

"J'm'en fous ! Ils sont grands ! C'est leurs connerie !" répliqua le feignant de la bande.

"C'est toujours joyeux dans votre bande !"

"Haku ? qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?" demanda Sakura en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Je viens voir le match tant attendu par tout les lycées ! C'est plus intéressant que la télé et l'émission pourri, "qui veut gagner des million ?"! T'anime encore les commentaires Sakura ?"

"Ouais !"

"Oh oh !" s'exclama soudain Choji.

"Un problème Choji ?" remarqua Ino. "T'as oublié de quoi grignioter avec tes trois paquets paquets de chips, deux sachets de cacahuettes, et les pop-cornes ?"

"Non c'est pas ça, j'ai juste assez, mais regarder là-bas !"

Alvida venait d'entrer et prendre place dans les tribunesjusteà côterdes placesde la bande d'amis, mais surtout...

"Cest pas nos affaires juste à coté ?" demanda Temari.

"Si !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Et là où cette folle est placé, c'est pas coté d'Hinata ?" demanda Sakura apeuré.

"Si !" continua le feignant. "D'ailleur elle en met du temps au toilette."

"Pourquoi je sens que ça va mal aller ?" marmonna Haku.

"Un problème ?" demanda soudainement Hinata qui ne savait de ce qu'il l'attendait en sortant des toilettes.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, les cinq amis discutérent entre eux.

"Putain Naruto, t'as eu du cul ! Pile les points qu'il te faut pour jouer !" remarqua Kiba en regardant la feuille de son ami.

"Fait voir ! Les prof ont dû oublier des erreurs !" tenta Neji.

"Vous pouvez pas vous passez de moi !" se vanta Naruto.

"C'est fini vos conneries !" Hurla Gai. "Je viens de vous dire qui sera sur le terrain pour commencer ! Neji et Sasuke je sais que d'habitude vous jouer dès le début, mais cette fois-ci vous attendrez avant de jouer !"

"Je suis directement sur le terrain ?" demanda Naruto.

"Ouais ! Vous jouerez la defense au début ! Faut crée l'effet de surprise ! L'équipe de Suna est connu pour toujours attaquer ! Mais se poste vite en défense quand ils n'ont plus le ballon ! Donc mefiez-vous quand vous contre-attaquez !"

"Yes ! On place directement les stars sur le terrain !" hurla Naruto suivi par Kiba.

"Quand le coach verra qu'on assure a nous deux , il n'enverra pas les deux autres nous aider !" continua l'ami des chiens.

"Allez les jeunes ! En piste !" hurla Muto Gai.

"Bonsoir chers spectateur ! C'est moi Sakura qui commentera le match de se soir avec un éléve du lycée de Suna, Gaara !"

"Bonsoir !"

"Gaara ! Suna est le champion de l'année dernière en battant Konoha ! Pense-tu que l'on peut dire que c'est le match de la revenge ?"

"On pourrait dire ça, mais les deux équipes ont changés leurs joueurs ! Seul les entraîneurs sont rester les mêmes... Alors oui, on peut dire que c'est le match de la revenge."

"Fallait juste répondre oui ou non, c'est plus simple ! Le match commence ! C'est Konoha qui à le ballon grâce à Lee ! Ce dernier se lance directement vers le panier !"

Pendant ce temps, les fans de Sasuke et Neji sifflérent car leurs préférers n'étaient pas sur le terrain. Alors qu d'autre...

"Vas-y Naruto ! Y'a que des nazes qui sont tes ennemis ! profites-en !" hurla Alvida en poussant Hinata qui n'arriver pas à suivre le match.

"Reste cool Hinata !" tenta Tenten. "Je sais que t'as envis de la frapper mais ça risque de pourrir le match si tu le fais !"

"Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux ! Sans me faire remarquer, je l'assome !"affirma Temari contente de le dire.

"Pas besoin !"

C'était Sai qui se trouver devant Ino.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Naruto m'a demander de trouver une solution pour calmer cette furie pendant le match, il avait peur qu'elle revienne dans les vestiaires comme la dernière fois, alors il m'a demander de l'aide !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Ino curieuse.

"Elle a bu son verre de coca ?" questionna le dessinateur.

"Elle a tout bu pour me roter dans la gueule cette..." affirma Hinata en colére.

"J'aurais jamais penser voir Hinata furieuse un jour." marmonna Shino. "Et vulgaire."

"Alors, attendez la fin de la premier mi-temps." souria Sai comme s'il jouait à un jeu. Et evidement, Alvida ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait à cause de son coca.

Sur le terrain par contre, c'était serré, pendant les dix premières minutes. Les attaques des joueurs de Suna donnaient à Kiba et Naruto, en défense, des difficultés. Mais les contre-attaques de Konoha permet de revenir au score ou du moins de se rapprocher de l'égalité voir prendre la tête si possible.

"Au bout de dix minutes environs, Suna méne avec un score de 12 à 8 !" commenta Gaara.

"Apparament, Konoha a l'air de commencé à se bouger, il compte faire entré Neji Hyuuga, le numéro 14. Mais dans combien de temps ? Il commence tou juste a s'échauffer." ajouta Sakura.

Sur le banc des remplaceants, Sasuke avait hate d'aller dur le terrain, car ce match, c'était autre chose que le match contre le lycée de Kiri.

"Ils sont fort ! J'ai envis d'aller sur le terrain moi aussi !" marmona l'Uchiwa.

"Tu iras sur le terrain cinq minutes avant la fin de la première mi-temps." rassura l'entraîneur.

Sur le terrain, l'arrivé de Neji troubla les adversaires grâce à ses paniers à trois points.

"14 à 14 grâce à deux paniers de Neji !" hurla Sakura dans son micro.

"En effet ! cela à quelque peut troublé les joueurs de Suna ! Mais croyais moi, ils vont vite s'en remettre !" assura Gaara calmement.

"Tu pourrais parler plus fort ? Les fans de Neji hurlent tellement fort que j'ai pas trop entendu !" ordonna Sakura en tendant son oreille vers Gaara.

Soudain, Gaara sorti un megaphone est repondit avec le même calme dans la voix ce qu'il venait de dire.

"J'ai pas envis de me boussiler la voix !" rajouta-t-il en rangeant le megaphone. "Merci Naruto pour ce truc !"

Sur le terrain de basket, comme l'avait dit Gaara, Suna attaqua de nouveau en déjouant la défense de Konoha. Et les contres-attaques de l'équipe de Konoha était beaucoup plus difficile car les basketteurs de Suna cerné Neji et Lee, les meilleurs attaquants sur le terrain.

"Grossière erreur !" Hurla Naruto qui attaqua avec Kiba permettant à ce dernier de mettre un panier.

"Faite gaffe les gars ! Les genies de Konoha vont vous défoncer !" se vanta Kiba.

Evidement, aucun des joueurs de l'équipe adverse ne les regardaient car ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient les vrais STARS à battre dans cette équipe.

Dix minutes avant la fin de la première mi-temps, Sasuke entra sur le terrain, mettant la véritable équipe de Konoha sur le terrain.

"29 à 24 pour eux ! Bravo les gars ! Pour vous la peter, vous êtes champion !" critiqua Sasuke en regardant Kiba et Naruto.

"Oh ça va ! C'est pas des rigolos ces mecs !" râla Naruto.

"Bon ! Les gars, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?" demanda Lee. "Naruto ! Toi et Kiba, rester en retraitre ! Vous viendrez en renfort si le besoin est !"

"Bien chef !" répondirent les deux concernés.

"Neji, toi cherche à te démarquer pour faire des paniers !" continua Rock Lee. "Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et moi, on attaque ! Compris ?"

"Ouais !" répondirent en choeurs les cinq amis.

"C'est parti !" termina gros sourcil en tapant dans ses mains.

Si l'équipe de basket du lycée de Suna était connu pour toujours attaquer. Konoha l'était pour avoir toujours plus d'une idée dans sa manche au niveau de la tactique.

Lee avait le ballon et tenta une percé avec Sasuke à sa droite et Neji à sa gauche. Derrière, les deux défenseurs attendaient le bon moment pour aller les aider. Sasuke avait deux adversaires pour le gêner, ainsi que Neji et le dernier barra la route de Rock Lee. Voyant cela, les deux à m'arrière foncérent vers le panier. Mais un des gêneur de Sasuke et un autre de Neji les avaient vus arriver et quittérent leurs postes pour les gêner. Ce qui fut leurs erreurs. Car Sasuke qui n'avait plus qu'un enquiquineur, le quitta rapidement sans que son adversaire sans rend compte. Foncea vers le panier, pendant que Lee y envoya le ballon comme s'il voulait le mettre dans le panier sans avoir vu son coéquipier se libérer. Le ballon toucha le panier, rebondi sur l'anneau mais ne passa dedans. Mais le numéro 11 rattrapa le ballon et le mis dans le panier, donnant un dunk.

Devant cette superbe action, la foule, tout spectateur confondus, hurla de joie, montrant leurs admiration devant cette action. Alors que Naruto et Kiba faisaient de mauvaise tête car Sasuke avait profité de leurs venue pour avoir le beau rôle.

"Ecoutez-moi ce public ! Même les supportaires de l'équipe de Suna viens d'applaudire ce magnifique panier !" hurla Sakura dans son micro.

"Et le public en redemande des actions comme celle-là ! Et peut importe de quelle équipe elle provient !" rajouta Gaara en voyant le public en folie.

"On l'aura un jour ! On l'aura !" marmonnairent les deux dégoutés.

"Et les mecs ! Rêver pas ! L'adversaire revient vite à l'attaque !" Hurla Sasuke.

En effet, les joueurs de Suna foncérent vers eux ou plutôt vers le panier qui se trouvait derrière eux. Kiba foncea vers le poseseur du ballon pour le gêner. Pour gagner le temps qu'il fallait pour que son équipe puisse se mettre en place pour la défence. Mais sans perdre un instant, son adversaire fit une passe vers un de ses alliers. Mais Naruto intercepta le ballon et retourna à l'attaque pour mettre un nouveau panier.

"Eh ouais chers amis de Suna ! Moi aussi je suis à surveiller de près !" rigola Naruto en retournant à son poste fier de lui.

La fin de la première mi-temps sonna et le score était de 33 à 32 pour Suna.

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Lee, l'équipe se reposa un peu.

"Putain ! Y'a pas à dire... Ce match va me tuer !" souffla Naruto.

"Voila ce qui arrive quand on cherche à frimer !"se moqua Sasuke en buvant de l'eau fraîche.

"Enfin un match comme on les aime !" s'extasia Lee. "Même s'ils ménent !"

"Un point 'écart seulement ! C'est mieu que l'année dernière ! il y avait quinze point d'écart je crois !" se rappella Neji.

"Et en plus Gaara ne joue pas ! Imaginer s'il participer !" lancea Kiba s'eesuyant le visage dans sa serviette.

"On serait mort !" hurla Naruto en imaginant la défaite face à Gaara.

"C'est pas faux ! Déjà qu'il est fort quand il viens jouer aux baskets hors des cours... Je me demande pourquoi il a refusé." demanda l'Uchiwa.

"Il voulais pas perdre du temps dans des clubs !" répondit le jeune blond. Mais l'année prochaine peut-être qu'il s'y incrirait !"

"Un an à attendre avant un match officiel contre Gaara ! C'est super !" S'extasia encore Lee. "Faut être patient !"

Pendant ce temps, dans les tribunes les amis profitérent de la mi-temps pour discuter dans le calme, malgrès les discutions des autres spectateurs.

"Heu... Sai ! Pourquoi Alvida viens de partir en courant ? ça a un rapport avec ce que tu viens de faire ?" demanda Hinata un peu inquiéte que le plan n'est pas marché.

"C'est simple ! Dans sa boisson, j'ai un produit contre la diaré ! Mais j'ai pas fait gaffe sur la dose que j'ai mis ! Effet rapide en plus !"

Lourd silence dans l'équipe.

"Va falloir penser à vérifier mes boisson quand je fais chier Sai !" marmonna Sakura.

"Quand même, je la plains !" ajouta Tenten.

"Eh ! Elle nous gonfle depuis qu'elle est arrivé dans notre vie et Naruto en fait des cauchemard la nuit ! Alors elle a se qu'elle mérite !" cracha Sakura. "Et ça me gonfle d'entendre Naruto se plaindre ! Il a dû mal à se concentrer sur la publication du journal !"

"D'ailleurs, je t'ai envoyer les planches de la partie BD avant de venir ici ! Vérifie sur ton ordinateur en rentrant !"

"Merci ! T'es dessin ont un succé énorme, même les profs les lisent, malgrés les caricatures d'eux ! Enfin... Sauf le professeur Orochimaru, mais comme tu as l'accord de tout les prof, il a rien à dire !"

"Remercie surtout Naruto, sans ses conneries on aurait pas d'histoire !" souria Sai.

"Pour une fois que ses conneries servent à quelques choses que de nous distraire !" souffla Ino.

"Comme quoi, les idiots, ça sert !" s'exclama Sakura.

Dans les vestiaires, un imbécile en question éternua.

"Dite ! Le match reprend pas dans une minute ?" demanda Shino.

"Heu... Si pourquoi ?" demanda Sakura.

"Tu dois aller te préparer pour les commentaire ?"

"Merde !" lancea Sakura en partant.

Pendant ce temps, à la porte d'entré, Itachi, accompagné de quelques personnes, discutés.

"Alors Kakashi ! Quel est ton pari ?" demanda l'aîné des Uchiwa.

"Je dis que Konoha mettera le dernier panier du match ! Je pari trente euro !" proposa le professeur de français.

"Pas mal ! Et toi Kisame ?"

"vingt euro sur la victoire de Konoha !" répondit face de requin.

"Tu veux rire ! Moi je dis victoire de Suna ! Pareil vingt euro !" riposta Deidara.

"La confiance régne pour mon frère..." marmonna Itachi.

"Moi je dis que c'est Konoha qui va gagner ! Et je pari cent euro !" déclara Tsunade.

"C'est noté !" termina Itachi en rangeant un petit carnet. "Bon ! le match va recommencé, on va voir... Une minute..."

Soudain, Kakashi et Itachi se rendirent compte que la directrice du lyceé de Konoha venez de parier.

"Ben quoi ? J'aime bien les paris ! J'ai le droit moi aussi !" expliqua Tsunade.

"Pas de problème !" souria l'Uchiwa.

Le match reprit.

"Konoha prend le ballon et attaque !" expliqua Sakura toujours contente.

"Et toute l'équipe attaque !" rajouta Gaara. "Eux aussi, ils adoptent la tactique de l'attaque !"

"Un match intéresant ! Neji Hyuuga tente un trois point ! Et il le met ! Cela donne 35 à 33 pour Konoha !"

"Malgrè le fait qu'un des joueurs de Suna le gênait, il a réussi à le faire ! D'après des fiches, c'est le meilleurs joueur pour les panier à trois points, toutes équipes confondues ! Enfin, contre l'équipe d'Oto, c'est à voir, il parait qu'ils ont un meilleur joueur !"

"J'ai jamais vu leurs match, alors je sais pas !" déclara la jeune fille au cheveux rose.

Sur le terrain, Sasuke qui avait récupérer le ballon, attaqua avec Lee et Naruto. Alors qu'un mur de joueurs se forma devant lui, il fit au dernier moment, une passe à Naruto qui la passa directement à Lee et ce dernier fit une dernière passe en arrière ou Neji attendait, prêt à refaire un panier. Et il remit un panier.

"C'est l'heure du retour de Konoha sur le chemin de la victoire !" déclara Naruto.

"Il est vrai que Konoha n'a pas était vainqueur l'année dernière mais surtout depuis trois ans ! L'année dernière, c'était tout proche ! Mais Suna monopolise la coupe depuis trois ans justement !" expliqua Sakura.

"C'est vrai ! Et Suna compte encore la garder cette coupe !" affirma Gaara. "Mais les autres lycées veulent eux aussi la coupe !"

"Konoha, Suna et Oto sont d'après les statistiques, les trois lycées favoris de cette année !" rajouta Sakura. "Mais bon, on peut avoir des surprises !"

Les deux équipes donnairent tous ce qu'il avait quand soudain.

"A dix minutes avant la fin du match, Naruto vient de se blesser ! Apparament il s'est tordu la cheville, et ça semble grave !" expliqua Sakura en regardant Naruto.

"C'est claire que ça a l'air grave, il se retiens de hurler !" ajouta Gaara en regardant le visage de Naruto qui se retenez de hurler de douleurs. "Regardez moi ces joues ! Rouge et énorme !"

"Joue pas les comique Gaara, ça te va pas !" critiqua la commentatrice.

"Je joue pas les comiques ! Regarde son visage !"

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est plutôt lui le comique !'

"Boulet !" cracha Sasuke.

"Va chier Sasuke ! Y'a eu croche-pied involontaire ! C'est pas ma faute !"

"Regarde où tu met les pieds ! Baka !"

"Attend que je revienne ! Tu vas voir !" hurla Naruto alors que Sasuke faisait comme s'il entendait rien.

"Déja qu'avec Naruto, c'est serré, mais là, ça va être chaud !" remarqua Lee à ses coéquipiers. "En plus, on commence à fatiguer !"

Une fois la porte du vestiaire fermé, là où venez d'entrer Naruto, un cris énorme venez de se faire entendre :

"MERDEEEEEEEE !"

"Lui par contre, il a encore de l'énergie !" remarqua Sasuke. "Dommage qu'il soit hors jeu !"

Le match reprit, et malgrès les efforts de Konoha, le match se fini sous un score de...

"78 à 79 ! C'est sous ce score que l'équipe de Suna remporte ce match !" déclara Sakura. "Durant tout ce temps, le score aura était toujours serré ! A chaque fois, quand une équipe était en tête, son adversaire lui prit la place de premier ! Le joueurs de Konoha retour dans les vestiaires après avoir saluer leurs adversaires !"

"Il n'y a rien à dire ! Ce match était incroyable !" ajouta Gaara. "ça s'est jouer sur un cheveux très fin pour les deux équipes !"

Dans les vestiaires de Konoha, le moral de l'équipe n'était pas vraiment à la joie.

"Merde !" marmonna Naruto. "On est maudit !"

"Comment va ton genoux ?" demada Lee.

"J'en ai pour deux semaines maximun ! Une semaine au meilleur des cas !" rassura Naruto. "Mais pas d'entrainement d'ici là !"

"Du moment que tu sois sur pied pour jouer contre le lycée d'Oto, ça ira !"

"Moi en tout cas, j'ai pas envis de finir deuxième aux scores final !" déclara Kiba motivé.

"Faudrait que Suna perde contre Oto ou contre une autre équipe !" continua Sasuke.

"Vu le match qu'on viens de faire, on est bien classé quand même !" rassura Neji. "En tout cas, hors de question de perdre contre d'autre équipe !"

"La coupe est à nous les gars !" déclara Naruto en se relevant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était blessé.

"Crétin !" ajoutérent ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des filles, Alvida avait encore ses problèmes donné par Saï mais ça, elle le savait pas.

A la sortie du gymnase, Tsunade rentra chez elle après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avat perdu son pari. Alors que Deidara et Kakashi rentrérent chez eux le porte-monnaie un peu plus lourd. Tandis que Kisame et Jiraya allérent dans un bistrot laissant Itachi derrière car il attendait Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Fevrier, le mois préféré des amoureux pour cette fête, la St Valentin ! A trois semaines de cette fête, les filles s'entraînent à fare un gateau pour l'élu de leurs coeurs et pour leurs amis ! Cuisine en perpesctive et amusement dans la cuisine ! Elles demanderont de l'aide à un ami pour apprendre à faire le meilleur gâteau de la Saint Valentin !

* * *

_

Yue : Voila ! C'est fini avec ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira aux lecteurs et aux lectrices !

Sasuke : Moi je dis que tu as toujours autant de boulot ! Tu dois entamé une nouvelle fic en plus !

Yue : Ouais mais ça ira ! Je fairais sûrement que quelques chapitres, ça sera une fic longue comme celle-ci !

Sasuke : C'est à dire ?

Yue : Peut être dix chapitre ou plus ! ça depend les idées !

Naruto : T'as le moral aux moins ! Non parce que...

Yue : Dis un mot mon petit Naruto, et ça va chier ! Genre mille ans de souffrance(ou douleurs ça depend la traduction)


	20. 2 chapitres special st valentin

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

sasu : Ben si, c'était du laxatif et vu la dose que Saï lui a mis, elle en a pour la nuit voir plus ! Voila la suite que tu as tant attendu !

**Avant l'histoire :**

Yue : Malheureusement ce chapitre 19 sera hyper cours ! Mais en contre partie, je vous offre le chapitre 20 ! C'est un peu un double épisode comme dans l'anime !

Naruto : C'est pas pareil !

Yue : Ta gueule et va te préparer !

Naruto : Mais j'apparais pas dans ce chapitre !

Yue : Va te préparer pour le chapitre 20, sombre et sinitre abruti pas fini !

**Chapitre 19 : Recette de cuisine.**

Février, mois préférer des amoureux, pour ce jour qu'est la saint Valentin, fête des amoureux.(Et pour les celibataires comme moi, c'est pas la fête)

Au lycée de Konoha, les filles offrent du chocolat à l'élu de leur coeur pour leurs prouver cette amour. Entre parenthèse, les garçons offrent un cadeau de valeur supérieur à cette demoiselle le 14 mars.

Retrouvons Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten dans une salle de classe vide où elles discutérent justement d'un problème concernant ce jour.

"Où est-ce qu'on pourrait faire nos chocolats ?" demanda Sakura en cherchant une recette avec du chocolat dans un vieux livre.

"On pourrait allez chez celle qui à une grande cuisine !" proposa Ino.

"Reste le problème est que : qui a une grande cuisine capable d'accueuillir quatres filles qui savent à peine cuisiner !" remarqua Tenten.

"Aucune de nous sait cuisiner ?" demanda Hinata en regardant toutes ses amies.

"Bha... Moi... La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiner... J'ai... Confondu le sel et le sucre... Et en prime, j'ai faillit mettre le feux à ma maison..." soupira Tenten.

"Moi ma mère a essaiyée de m'apprendre mais à cause d'elle j'ai fini à l'hôpital sous calmant tellement à fait enervé... J'avais 8 ans..." se souvena Sakura.

"Moi c'est pas mieux... J'ai jamais appris à cuisiné car ma mère m'a surtout appris l'art des fleurs et de tenir un magasin de fleur." continua Ino. "Elle dit que maintenant c'est aux hommes de cuisiner !"

"Moi je veux bien cuisiner mais mon père affirme que c'est le travail des domestiques." termina Hinata qui venait d'une famille riche.

"Je résume... Pas de cuisine assez grand... Personne sait cuisiner..." soupira Sakura.

"Remarque, cuisiner, ça doit pas être sorcier, il n'y qu'a suivre les instructions d'un livre sans se tromper !" coupa Ino.

"C'est pas faux ce qu'elle a dit là !" critiqua Sakura. "Mais il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous guider en cas de connerie ! Une personne comme..."

"Choji !" hurla Ino en se rappellant du jeune Akimichi. "Il est bon cuisinier ! Et ses parents tiennent un restaurants, il doit pouvoir nous aider !"

"Putain mais elle a le cerveau qui marche à tout allure ou quoi ?" demanda Sakura en regardant sa meilleur amie.

Plus tard, après les cours, les demoiselles demandèrent à Chôji l'autorisation d'utiliser la cuisine de sa famille et de les aider pour faire les chocolats, Chôji en bon copain accepta, demanda à ses parents la permission d'utiliser la cuisine qui le lui donna pour un week-end, car la salle à mangé du restaurant était en travaux pour être agrandis.

Quand le week-end arriva, les filles qui avaient choisis la recette, très simple comme recette, se rendairent au restaurant Akimichi avec ce qu'il fallait comme ingrédients. Dans la cuisine, les quatres filles posérent leurs matières premières et virent que Chôji avait l'air d'un vrai cuisinier avec sa toque et son tablier.

"Faite voir la recette !" ordonna le jeune homme en tendant la main qui reçu la feuille contenant la recette. "Boîte surprise en chocolats ? En effet, c'est bien pratique pour cette fête !"

_Ingrédient : 250 g + 50 g de chocolat noir  
2 feuilles de papier sulfurisé   
1 pinceau _

_Voici la recette de la boîte surprise au chocolat :_

_Casser 250 g de chocolat en morceaux, les faire fondre dans une terrine au bain-marie.  
Lisser à la spatule, placer la terrine dans un récipient rempli d'eau froide (non glacée).  
Remuer le chocolat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une température de 27°C.  
Réchauffer pendant quelques instant au bain-marie, toujours en mélangeant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à 31°C.  
Verser le chocolat sur une feuille de papier sulfurisé, placer la deuxième dessus et l'étaler au rouleau à pâtisserie en couche lisse et uniforme.   
Avec la lame d'un couteau légèrement chauffée, couper 4 carrés de 15 cm (1 pour le fond et 1 pour le couvercle) puis recouper les 2 autres en deux pour les côtés.   
Les assembler pour former une boîte en soudant avec le reste de chocolat.  
Sur le couvercle, coller avec du chocolat une friture qui servira de poignée._

Autant vous le dire, avant de cuisiner cette recette, Chôji du faire un rapide cours de cuisine aux demoiselles sur : le prix des appareils en cas de casses (c'est que sa coûte chères ces trucs je vous le garantie), leurs entrentiens, l'hygiène en cuisine, conseil de sécurité et autres conseils.

Quand arriva leurs de la pratique en cuisine, les ennuis commencérent, comme le manque de chocolat car il en manquait. Ou encore, le four qui avait du mal à marché ce qui sema la panique chez les filles qui avait crus qu'elles l'avaient cassés. Ou encore quand les filles firent une bataille de chocolat car Ino avait affirmé que Sakura avait mangée du chocolat. Bref, malgrès tout ces problèmes, cela tenait du miracle qu'elles aient fait leurs boîtes pour celui qu'elles aiment.

Maintenant, il ne leurs restait plus qu'une étape, donner le chocolat fait avec amours (et avec un gros bordel).

Au passage, pour remercie Chôji de leurs avoir donné un coup de mains, elles lui ont fait une boite spécial pour lui, pour son plus grand bonheur.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : La saint valentin est là, tout les garçons recevent du chocolat de la part des filles durant cette journée (du moins au Japon car en France c'est aux hommes d'offrir des chocolats avec des fleurs en prime). Comment sera cette journée pour Naruto et ses amis ? Tous auront reçu du chocolat ?_

Yue : Et voici maintenant, le chapitre 21 ! Celui où nous verrons les garçons de l'histoire recevoir du chocolat.

**Chapitre 20 : Chocolats de Saint Valentin. Comment ça se passe pour les garçons.**

La saint Valentin, fête où les jeunes déclarent leurs amours pour celui ou celle qu'il ou elle aime. Fête où les amoureux préférent passé la journée entre eux sans être dérangé (N'y voyait dans cette phrase aucune allusion fait au sexe s'il vous plait).

Au lycée de Konoha, c'est une journée où chaques élève la vie de façon différente.

Sasuke lui, fait tout pour éviter d'être vu. Mais pourquoi me direz-vous. Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que toutes les filles veulent lui offrir du chocolat. Et quand elles ne lui mettent pas dans son casier, elles veulent toute lui offrir directement.

Heureusement pour Sasuke, son frère, Itachi, connaissait quelques passages secrets où il pourrait passé sans être vu. Au passage, Itachi a reçu les chocolats de Sakura, qui forte heureusement était très bon et réussi.

Retournons sur Sasuke qui, toujours pour éviter les demoiselles en furies, trouva une solution pour les éviter pendant ses heures de libre. Il alla à la bibliothèque, le seul lieu peu fréquenté

En claire, ce pauvre Sasuke passait toute sa journée à éviter les filles qui se bousculait pour lui offrir leurs chocolats.

Ce scénario qu'avait vécu Sasuke était à peu près identique que celui qu'a vécu Neji Hyuuga.

Sauf qu'il accepta que les chocolats de Tenten, ce qui mit cette dernière dans de gros problème, car toutes les filles qui aimaient Neji voulait à présent tuer ou massacrer Tenten. L'envis qu'avaient les filles de massacrer Tenten donna le champ libre à Neji pour le reste de la journée.

Lee quand à lui avait reçu du chocolats de la part de son petit fan-club, petit car comparé à ceux de Neji et Sasuke, le sien est ridicule. Être capitaine de l'équipe de basket de leur lycée lui à quand même valus des fan, en plus c'est un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe. Comme vous connaissez Lee, il était très ému lorsqu'il les a reçu.

Kiba lui, comme c'est un dragueur, les chocolats qui a reçu se comptez à peine sur les doigts malgrès son nombres énormes de conquete, vu que les filles en veulent pour les avoir quittés.

Shino par contre avait reçu des chocolats de la part d'une fille qui venez du lycée de Taki, mais là, il ne veut rien dire, ça concerne sa vie privé. Même ses amis les plus proche ne sont au courant de rien.

Shikamaru avait reçu une boite de chocolat mais tous, même le receveur du cadeau, ignoraient de qui était l'inconnue qui aimé le plus grand feignant de tout les lycées. Enfin sauf les filles, mais elles avaient jurées de rien dire pour faire garder le mystére.

Même Chôji avait reçu des chocolats et comme il le dis lui même : "Le petit gros a du succée avec les filles !"

Naruto quand à lui, avait reçu du chocolat de la part de deux personnes. Alvida et Hinata. Ces deux demoiselles étaient en compétition pour donner le chocolat en premier. Malheureusement, Alvida était la première, mais heureusement pour Hinata, Naruto avait jeté ces chocolats pour n'accepté que ceux d'Hinata.

Dans le lycée de Suna, où se trouvez Kankuro et Gaara, eux aussi ils avaient reçu des chocolats.

Kankuro de la part de ses fans vu qu'il fait parti d'un groupe de musique rock avec des camarade de sa classe.

Gaara de la part de Lumina avec qui elle sortait avec. Et de d'autres filles à qui il a refusé les chocolats.

Haku, du lycée de Kiri, avait eu du mal à refuser les chocolats des filles de son lycée, ce qui fait qu'il avait assez de chocolat pour nourrir un régiment.

Bref, la Saint Valentin est une bonne fête pour nos jeunes lycéens de Konoha, de Suna et de Kiri. Une journée apprèciés de tous et de toutes.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Suite à une pari stupide avec Naruto sur le match de basket qui opposé Taki contre Kiri, deux personnes doivent se rendre dans la maison hanté, celle visité à Halloween, pour une nuit. Cette nuit va rapprocher ces deux personnes._

Tsunade : C'est qui les deux personnes qui vont se rapprocher ?

Yue : Je dis rien, sinon ça sera pas marrant !

Naruto : Allez ! Un indice !

Tsunade : Ouais ! Histoire de faire patienter les lecteurs et les lectrices !

Yue : Un seul ! C'est pas Naruto et Hinata !

Naruto : C'est tout ? Et c'est pas moi le héros de ce chapitre ?

Tsunade : C'est malin ce genre d'indice...

Yue : Eh ! Il faut faire d'autres couples aussi dans cette histoire ! Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrices ! Je vous dis à bientôt !

Naruto : Radin !

Yue : Ta gueule !


	21. perdants du pari

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

eriru : Bravo pour avoir déviné que c'était Choji le spécialite des chocolats fait maison, pour la peine, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

sasu : Une cirse de foie ? J'aurais dû y pensé mais bon, je tiens pas à les rendre malade ces pauvres personnages, ils souffre déjà assez dans cette fic. Je sais pas si on va rire dans ce nouvau chapitre mais en tout cas, ça sera pas triste à lire (de toute façon j'aime pas trop faire les histoire triste) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur le plateau de tournage :**

Yue : Bon les gars ! Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas avoir beson de beaucoup de monde ! Les rôles ont été distribué donc ceux qui ont rien, vous pouvez allez vous détendre un peu !

Sasuke : Enfin du repos de ce côté ! J'espère que d'autres auteurs en feront de même !

Yue : Mais oui, et puis c'est pas un cauchemard à ce point !

Sasuke : Tu aimerais que quelqu'un écrit une fic avec toi dans le rôle principal et qu'il te fasse souffrir ?

Yue : Heu... (se met à réfléchir chose rare) Ben... En faite... Alors Naruto comm ça, dans le film Naruto shippuden, tu meurt ! ça était dur à jouer ?

Naruto : T'imagine pas ! Fallait pas bouger pendant certaine scéne ! Mais quand même, me tuer, ça c'est vraiment pas simpas !

Sasuke(tout seul dans son coin) : L'art de l'esquive par Yue... Pitoyable !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : To haunt or not to haunt ? What is the question ! (Hanter ou pas hanter ? Tel est la question)**

Perdre un pari est-il toujours synonyme de malheure ? Voici la question que se posait Shikamaru en attendant devant la maison hanté que neuf de ses connaissances avaient déjà visité la nuit d'Halloween.

La nuit venait de tomber et le jeune Nara attendait juste devant la grille d'entrée. Il attendait quelqu'un pour dormir dans cette demeure abandonné.

"Mais comment j'ai fait pour en arrivé là ?" se demanda à nouveau Shikamaru alors qu'il connaissait la réponce.

_Flash_

_Dans les dortoirs des garçons du lycée de konoha, Naruto et tout ses amis étaient réunis dans la chambre de ce dernier car il avait une annonce à faire._

_"Mes chers amis ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !" déclara Naruto content._

_"Tu vas me rendre l'argent que je t'ai prêter la semaine dernière ?" demanda Kiba avec de l'espoir._

_"T'arrête les blagues ? Si c'est le cas, on va se faire chier dans le bahut !" remarqua Choji._

_"Accouche sinon on y est encore demain !" ordonna Neji un peu en colère car il était en plein devoir important et que Naruto l'a dérangé en plein milieu._

_"Bon... Très bien... Alors... J'ai les résultats du match de basket Kiri contre Taki." dit Naruto en sortant une feuille de papier. "C'est Gaara qui me les a envoyé !"_

_Il y a deux jours, Naruto et tout ces amis avaient fait un petit pari sur le match de basket en question. Ceux qui perdaient ce pari devaient allez dormir dans la maison hanté pas trop loin du lycée._

_"Cool ! Annonce les résultats des paris !" cria Kiba suivit des aboiments d'Akamaru._

_"Alors... KIba, pour avoir parié que Taki gagnerait, tu es sauvé, tu visiteras pas la maison fantôme !"_

_"Yes !!!"_

_"Neji, tu es aussi sauvé car Taki a gagné en mettant au moins quatre dunks !"_

_"Tant mieux !"_

_"Choji et moi, on est sauvé grâce au pari le plus simple, la victoire de Taki sans précision sur le résultat !"_

_"Merci seigneur, je veux pas revoir le fantôme !" souffla le jeune Akimichi._

_"Sasuke et Shino sont eux aussi sauvés, toutes les filles aussi, Sakura les a toutes prévenu !"_

_"Tu m'as oublié !" remarqua Shikamaru._

_"Non, je gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Toi Shikamaru, tu as perdu ! Car tu avais parié que le numéro dix de Taki resterait tout le match sur le terrain et manque de cul il n'était pas là pour les cinq dernière minutes !"_

_"ça veut dire que je dois aller tout seul dans cette baraque pourrie ?" demanda le plus feignant de la bande._

_"Pas de problème, Gaara m'a dit que quelque l'un des trois du lycée de Suna y allait, mais il m'a pas dit qui !"_

_"Génial..." soupira Shikamaru. "Je savais que j'aurais pas dû faire un pari stupide !"_

_Fin du retour en arrière._

"J'espère qu c'est pas Gaara... Naruto m'a dit qu'il raconté bien les histoires d'horreur... Même Neji a mal dormi à cause de lui !" soupira Shikamaru en priant en son for intérieur.

Les minutes passérent quand soudain, il vit enfin la personne qui allait passé la nuit avec lui.

Plus loin chez Naruto, ce dernier en plein combat dans le jeux super smash brother brawl (pas encore en vente en france). contre Sasuke. Si l'Uchiwa était là c'est parce que Naruto l'avait défié à ce jeu, quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

"Fait chier... J'allais enfin éclater Sasuke..." cracha Naruto furieux contre le téléphone.

"Va décrocher, de tout façon t'allais perdre !"

"Naruto Uzumaki, j'écoute !" répondit Naruto téléphone en main.

_Conversation téléphonique :_

_Naruto : Naruto Uzumaki, j'écoute !_

_Gaara : Salut Naruto, c'est Gaara !_

_Naruto : Gaara ? Pourquoi tu appelle si tard ? C'est toi qui doit être à la maison hanté ?_

_Gaara :_ _Pas du tout ! En faite j'appelle pour savoir, qui c'est qui y va la-bas ?_

_Naruto : Il n'y a que Shikamaru ! Et chez vous, c'est qui ?_

_Gaara : Oh galère... Il est dans la merde Shikamaru..._

_Naruto : Hein pourquoi ? Attend... Me dit pas que c'est..._

_Gaara : Si ! C'est ma soeur... Temari ! et elle est dans une colère des plus grande... Elle vient tout juste de se faire plaqué une nouvelle fois !_

_Naruto : Ok... Ben on peut prié qu'ils leurs arrivent rien ! Merci d'avoir appelé ! A plus !_

_Gaara : A plus !_

"Alors ? qui est dans la baraque hanté ?" demanda Sasuke en voyant son ami raccrocher le téléphone.

"Me dire que l'on peut préparé les funérailles de Shikamaru, c'est Temari qui est avec lui et elle est d'une humeur massacrante !" raconta Naruto. "Prions pour notre ami disparu !"

"Faut pas en faire des tonnes ! Je suis sûr qu'il va rien leurs arriver !"

"Elle vient de se faire plaqué à nouveau !"

"Prepare le discours pour son enterement !"

Retour sur Shikamaru qui voit l'arrivé de Temari.

"Toi aussi t'as perdu le pari ?" demanda Shikamaru. "Bienvenu parmis les malchanceux !"

"Tais-toi et avance !" répliqua la demoiselle en passant devant Shikamaru avant de s'arrêté en regardant la maison.

"Un problème ?"

"Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas cette maison où vous avec une photo avec un fantôme ?"

"Il parait que c'est bien un fantôme..."

"C'est cette baraque oui ou non ?"

"Ouais ! Me dis pas que t'as peur !"

"Bha... Si c'est vrai qu'il y a un fantôme; j'avoue que ça me fait peur..." déclara Temari honteuse.

"Moi qui te prenait pour une nana forte, je vois que tu as des peurs quand même !"

"Ta gueule ! Me fait pas croire que toi t'as pas peur !"

"J'ai même pas peur !"

"Menteur !"

"Je crois pas au fantôme !"

"Mais et la photo ?"

"C'est peut-être une erreur lors de l'appareil ! Il a pus être cassé au moment où ils se sont cassé la gueule !"

"Tu crois ? Mais imagine que se soit un vrai fantôme !"

"Je vois pas se qu'il peut me faire ! Il peut pas nous toucher, ni nous tuer ! Juste essaiyer de nous faire peur !" expliqua calmement Shikamaru.

"Tu es vraiment un cas bizarre !"

"J'men fout ! On entre, on y dort et on se tire demain matin !"

Les deux perdants du pari entrérent dans la maison, l'un était confiant, enfaite, il s'en foutait, l'autre pas trop confiante, ne voulant pas vraiment y entrer.

"C'est vraiment pourri comme endroit !" remarqua Shikamaru.

"Forcément, c'est une maison hanté !" affirma la demoiselle pas rassuré de lendroit. "Tu crois que c'est solide comme endroit ?"

"Tu vois le trou là-bas ? Bha c'est Naruto et les autres qui l'ont fait en étant en haut !"

"On pourrait évité de monter alors ?"

"Pourquoi ? C'est là-haut que c'est plus intéressant !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu connais pas l'histoire ?"

"Quel histoire ?" demanda Temari qui commencé à avoir très peur.

"Ici, il y avait une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le père, la mère, deux ados et un bébé ! Puis un jour, le père a pété un câble pour on ne sait quels raisons, pris une haches et massacra tout sa famille pendant leurs sommeils, pour ensuite disparaitre.un mois après le massacre, la polices entra de force dans la maison suite à une soudaine inactivé dans la demeure, alerté par les voisins, pour ne trouver que des traces de sang et des coups de hache dans toute la maison, sûrement un membres qui a tenté d'échappé au tueur, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvés les corps, jusqu'a se que finalement, on les retrouve deux ans plus tard dans les murs. Depuis, malgrès le fait que l'on est retrouvé les corps, puis leurs avoir offert des funérailles, on peut encore entendre des pleures, celui du bébé, seul membres non retrouvé."

"Le père l'a peut-être emmené..." sugéra Temari.

"Il a été arrêté à peine quand les corps ont été retrouvés, pour finalement se sucider en se pendant dans le salon, après s'être évadé de prison. Depuis, on dit qu'on peut entendre les pleures du bébé la nuit ainsi que voir le père dans toute la maison avec une hache à la main !"

"Comment tu peux raconter ça comme ça, sans émotion, sans avoir peur ?" hurla Temari qui avait maintenant peur.

"Je te l'ai dis, je crois pas aux fantômes ! Et puis c'est marrant de voir Naruto flipper quand je raconte des histoires de fantômes !" répondit Shikamaru en souriant doucement. "Bon, alors on monte ?"

"On peut pas attendre ici ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Me dit pas que tu as peur !"

"Ben.. Heu... BON D'ACCORD, J'AVOUE ! J'AI PEUR ! J'AI PEUR DES FANTÔMES !" avoua Temari en hurlant.

"J'espère ne pas être devenu sourd après ça ! Au moins, tu as avoué que tu as une peur !"

"Je voulais pas que ça se sache ! Alors t'a intérêt à rien dire à qui que se soit ! Sinon, adieux tes bijoux de famille !"

"Bonjours les menaces... Allez monte, y'a rien à craindre !"

"S'il m'arrive un truc, ça va chier pour toi !" menacea-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes montèrent au premier étage sous le bruit des craquements à chaque marche. Arivé en haut, le jeune Nara avancea vers la porte qui se trouvé juste en face de l'escalier, l'ouvrit pour y voir, une chambre, composé seulement d'un grand lit cassé en deux et une armoir où il manquait une porte sur deux.

"Il y a assez de place pour nos sac de couchage ! On trouvera pas mieux si tu veux mon avis !" expliqua Shikamaru en entrant.

"C'est la chambre de qui ?" demanda soudainement Temari.

"Celle des parents à ce qu'il parait !"

"Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? T'as pas inventé ?"

"Non ! C'est se que j'ai trouvé dans un livre qu'on trouve dans la bibliothèque du lycée ! Un livre écrit par des éléves ! On l'appelle le livre caché des légendes urbaines !"

"Un livre écrit par un éléve sur les légendes urbaines ?"

"Ouais ! C'est un petit cahier, assez vieux, je comptais le remettre à jour, il commence à devenir jaune, et puis je tiens à en rajouté sur quelques légendes urbaines récentes !"

"T'es vraiment bizarre ! Mais dis moi, c'est quoi le nom de ces éléves ?"

"Il se faisait appeler le club de la lune rouge, Akatsuki !"

"Il aurait dû s'appeler le club de la lune de sang, c'est plus morbide !" ria Temari en mettant son sac de couchage à coté de celui de Shikamaru sans s'en rendre compte.

"Tu retrouve vite le moral ! C'est déjà ça ! On va pouvoir dormir !"

"Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il est à peine minuit !"

"Justement, dit toi que plus vite, on dormira, plus vite on se réveillera et plus vite on se tira d'ici et tu auras moins peur !"

"Pas faux..." marmonna Temari en regardant autours d'elle en ayant un peu peur. "Pitié, faite qu'il y ait rien d'anormal ici !"

A peine couché, Temari ne trouva pas le sommeil. Une heure était passé mais elle avait trop peur pour dormir.

"Bordel ! L'histoire de cet abruti me fait vraiment flipper... Mais pourquoi je suis là ?" pensa-t-elle.

"Tu dors pas ?" demanda soudainement Shikamaru.

"Et toi ? A moins que tu as trop peur pour pouvoir dormir !"

"Ce qui m'empêche de dormir, c'est toi !"

"Moi ?" demanda doucement Temari surprise.

"Tu bouge trop !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Enfoiré !"

"Mais y'a pas que ça !" continua-t-il en se levant. "J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation."

"De quoi ? De dormir das une baraque pourri ?"

"Non ! De dormir à coté d'une fille !" répondit doucement Shikamaru en se relevant.

"Facile à intimider le mec, il suffit qu'une fille dorme à côté de lui et..."

"Pas n'importe quelle fille !"

A cette phrase, un silence se fit. Un silence qui paraissait une éternitée, jusqu'a ce qu'un bruit cassa l'ambiance, un craquement venant au dessus d'eux. Ce bruit fit tellement peur à Temari qu'elle se leva d'un bond pour finalement perdre l'équilibre et atterir dans les bras du jeune homme, qui avait essaiyé de la rattraper.

Retour du long silence, encore plus gênant, où les deux jeunes rougissaient jusqu'au retour du craquement au dessus d'eux.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Temari en paniquant. "ça vient d'en haut !"

"Sûrement des oiseaux qui se posent sur le toit." répondit calmement Shikamaru tout rouge. "Pour que ça craque à ce point avec le poid de ces bestiaux, cet endroit doit vraiment est sur le point de s'écrouler ! Je suggère que l'on parte d'ici ! Avant que l'on se prennent tout sur la gueule !"

"Je suis d'accord !" approuva-t-elle sans hésiter une seconde.

Rapidement, les deux perdants du pari rangèrent leurs affaires, partir san perdre un instant de la maison, non pas par peur des fantômes et autres choses surnaturelles, mais à cause du risque de finir ensevelit sous les décombres de la maison qui commencé à finir en morceau.

"Bon ? On fait quoi ?" demanda Shikamaru une fois dehors. "Moi je peux pas rentrer chez moi, surtout à cette heure-ci, mes parents me tueraient pour les avoi réveillé, surtout ma mère."

"Et moi je peux pas non plus, Gaara et Kankuro seront qu'on a pas passé la nuit dans cette chose... Et je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il nous ferait si on a pas dormis la-dedans."

"Reste une solution... L'hôtel !"

"Au cas où tu le serais pas, le seul hôtel du coin et un love-hôtel ! Et j'ai pas d'argent !"

"Pas grâve, j'ai de l'argent ! J'avais prévus le fait qu'on reste pas longtemps dans la maison hanté, alors j'ai pris de l'argent !"

"Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?"

"Non, comme ça, j'évité de tout dépenser ! Et tu l'aurais pris comment si je te proposé d'allé dormir à l'hôtel ?"

"Comme si tu essaiyé de me draguer !"

"Tu vois !"

"Mais d'un coté ça me génerait pas !"

"Quoi ?"

Parce que... bha... Si ça venait de toi... Bha... je préférerais, car..." bafouilla Temari en parlant de plus en plus doucement. "Depuis peu... il m'arrive de... Penser à toi..."

"Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu !" demanda Shikamaru.

"Tu m'énerve ! Fallait écouter !" hurla Temari en partant devant. "Allez on avance !"

"Aah les filles ! Faut vraiment les comprendre !" marmonna Shikamaru. "Pourquoi il a fallut que j'aime cette nana ?"

"Ramene toi vite !" ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. "Je te préviens, on ne fera rien la-dedans, juste dormir !"

"Pas de problème ! Le patron sera comptant peut-être !"

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre, sauf que Naruto a réussi à savoir qu'ils ont dormis dans l'hotel, grâce au patron à qui il a demander de le prévenir si Shikamaru allait chez lui, ce qui à fait grand bruit parmis la bande.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : ..._

Naruto : C'est quoi ça ? On peut avoir une explication ?

Yue : Bha... Je commence à manqué de temps et d'inspiration pour cette fic, alors je préfére m'occupé de la deuxième version qui durera plus longtemps avec plus de chapitre et beaucoup mieux car les histoire seront totalement différent, plus complet, pas du simple copié collé puis correction, changement par-ci par-là, scéné en plus. Non ce sera plus grandios !

Naruto : En claire ?

Yue : en claire, cette fic et fini mais surveillé quand même, je peux sûrement remettre d'autre chapitre, mais bien sûre je préviendrais, alors dite vous que c'est plus un "The end ?" plutôt qu'un "The end !"

Naruto : Rien compris !

Yue : C'est pas vraiment fini quoi !!

Naruto : Ahh ! Ok !!

Yue : Merci infiniment d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! Je vous revois chers lecteurs et chères lectrices dans d'autres fics !


End file.
